


You steady me when I stumble

by Malia_777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Scott is clueless, Stubborn Stiles Stilinski, violence straight off the bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_777/pseuds/Malia_777
Summary: Stiles had kept the secret that his dad hurt him because he hoped that things might changeBut when things go too far his survival instinct overruled him and texted Derek of all people.Protective Alpha Derek wont allow anyone to hurt his pack....he feels especially defensive of Stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 609





	1. A hard secret to keep

The front door slammed shut making Stiles jump up from his desk where he was sat doing extra credit homework. The intrusive noise signalled that his dad was home from work and that he was not in a good mood. He sat still and silent for a little while until he hears his dad’s angry voice calling him downstairs “STILES! Where the fuck are you?” 

“Coming Dad” He replies quickly as he rushes down stairs to find his dad in the kitchen taking a glass out the cupboard before pouring himself a generous serving of whiskey. 

“Stiles, I work really hard to keep this roof over our head and to feed and clothe you don’t I?” 

Stiles was unsure what to say as he knew that usually those sort of questions were traps that ended badly for him.

“Well boy?” John turned his full focus to his son and waited for a reply

“Yes sir” he said quietly, looking at his feet

“Look at me when you speak boy” As Stiles looked up his dad continued “I don’t think it’s asking too much for you to cook a meal once in a while, do you?”

“Yes sir, I mean no sir” Stiles was confused and he realised that his dad had planned it this way.

“Well which is it?” John asked and he came closer to Stiles who stepped back at the approach

“Sorry Da…Sir, I’ll make something now” Stiles tried to walk passed his dad and make a start on dinner but as he did the man grabbed hold of his arm in an iron grip and swung him back. Stiles fell backwards against the door frame hitting his head and in shock blinked up at the man. 

“I’ve told you before boy, don’t call me that. The day you killed my wife was the day you lost that privilege.” John kicked him in hard the stomach and walked into the living room before calling back “bring me a drink and then get the damned dinner started you useless little shit.”

Stiles was winded and desperately trying to suck in a breath, then panting heavily he touched the back of his head and winced as he brought back a red hand. He could feel a lump forming around a deep gash which didn’t take a PHD to know it needed stitching. He pushed back the thought for later, right now needed to get his dads drink and cook something or his next punishment would be much worse. So that’s what he did, feeling light headed and like he could pass out any minute he cooked and served his father and then went up to the bathroom. But looking at his blood soaked t shirt and the lack of colour in his face he knew he wouldn’t be conscious much longer and a fear of death started to creep over him. Blood continued to trickle down his back and his head throbbed as his vision started to fade out, he knew something was really wrong and he didn’t want to die. Full of dread and panic he stumbled to his room and text the first person in his call list, he wasn’t sure who it was because he couldn’t see the screen and then he passed out on his bed. 

When he woke up it wasn’t in his room any more, he was in someone else’s bedroom lying on a double bed with soft pillows and silk sheets. He had someone else’s top on and a bandage around his head, which hurt like a son of a bitch. He tried to get up and instantly felt a tight sharp pain across his stomach – another bruise courtesy of dear old dad. He was suddenly scared, maybe he had been kidnapped and whoever had taken him had plans for him. His mind flipped through several different scenario’s some of which were just ridiculous involving butt probing aliens before deciding that either his brain was damaged or his Adderall had worn off. He started to look around for a way out but just then the door creaked and someone came in. “Hey, stop right there! You should know, my dad is the Sheriff and he won’t be pleased about this” He called out.

“Stiles, It’s me, its Derek” The voice replied as a light was switched on in the room

The sudden light caused a sharp pain in his head as his eyes tried to catch up and adjust and he almost hyperventilated at fleeting thought of having to defend himself in his damaged state “Oh Derek” He said with relief “why am I here and where is here?” Stiles asked now feeling awkward 

“Stiles, what do you remember?” 

“I erm, I don’t know” Stiles didn’t know what Derek knew or what happened so he thought it was best to keep quiet as much as possible and allow for the possibility that Derek might try to fill in the gaps in an acceptable way which explained his injuries and prevented the truth from coming out. Because Stiles wasn’t ready to admit the truth, he had never given up on his father on the hope that he would stop drinking and go back to the loving devoted dad he used to know. 

“I got a text from you last night” Derek’s faced was full of concern “I tried ringing your phone but you didn’t answer and so I went to your house and found you in your room” Derek stopped and waited for Stiles to respond

“I text you?” Stiles was genuinely confused as he couldn’t remember that, in fact he couldn’t remember getting up from the floor after his dad had beat him. 

Derek showed him the text message which simply read “help me” and Stiles swallowed hard but said nothing.

“What happened to you last night Stiles?” Derek wasn’t buying it, Stiles had never been a good liar and he could tell the boy was holding something back. Plus when he got to Stiles’ house last night and saw him in a bloody mess on his bed he had broken the catch on the window to get in. He was instantly hit with several strong scents; blood, fear and sadness from Stiles but a potency hung in the air of the house, the unmistakable stale odour of whiskey -the signature scent of a heavy drinker. It didn’t take a genius to work out that this was Stiles’ dad and Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Stiles was secretive about his home life, he didn’t invite anyone over and especially if his dad was due home. 

Derek had met Stiles the day after Scott had been bit by Peter, the first 2 years and everything they had encountered had done nothing to ease the pure irritation he felt when the boy was around. That was until Stiles had nearly drowned protecting Derek by holding him afloat in the school swimming poor after being attacked by the kanima. Stiles could have left him there and saved himself but he would have rather died with him than let him drown. Even though Derek was really horrible to Stiles, he had on several occasions tried to kick him out of the pack but the others had kicked up, he shoved him into things whenever he got in the way and sometimes he would handcuff him and lock him in closets so that the boy wasn’t able to get involved. But now he realised that he had done these things to try and protect him, to keep him from being hurt. 

Derek felt like he had failed to protect Stiles, he needed to put that right. “Did your father do this to you?” He asked angrily

After a long silence Stiles thought he was safe from suspicion but then he was completely thrown by Derek’s unexpected question and his heartrate went through the roof. “NO!!” he shouted and started to get up, he had to get out of there, he had totally fucked up and text Derek. Now the shit was going to hit the fan if he didn’t leave.

“Wait Stiles, don’t get up. You can stay here.” Derek knew for sure that Stiles had lied, with that little word he had confirmed that the Sheriff was abusing him. There was no need to say any more and he wasn’t going to let Stiles go back to the place he was being hurt.

But Stiles didn’t stop, he knew that Derek could tell he had lied and he knew about his dad now. He had to go home but Derek was stopping him, holding his shoulders and gently but firmly leading him back to the bed. “No! I’m going, get off me” He tried to sound strong but he broke into sobs and couldn’t look Derek in the eyes. Derek sat next to him on the bed “Stiles, you don’t have to say anything but you are pack and I won’t let you get hurt again. Stay here for now and we will work this out.” Derek watched and waited until Stiles defensively wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. Then after a moment of silence, Derek got up and left the room. 

Stiles resolved to quietly sneak out the moment he got the chance, he thought maybe if he didn’t talk about it and got home then maybe things could just stay as they were. He didn’t want to be hurt by his dad but he wasn’t ready to give up on the man either. 

It wasn’t going to happen, Derek knew that Stiles something like that and so he had got the whole pack to stay over. He didn’t tell them the truth about what happened to Stiles because he thought that should happen when he was ready to talk about it. But he did tell them that there was a new threat, that Stiles was attacked and said he couldn’t remember what happened and Derek was certain that Stiles needed the packs protection. They were fiercely protective of Stiles and wouldn’t let him out of their sights. Derek got Scott to call the Sheriff and tell him that Stiles had caught a vomiting virus and so needed to stay at his house this week where Melissa would be able to look after him. The Sheriff sounded concerned but did not argue because the last thing he wanted was a disgusting puking teenager in his house. But his false concern and gratitude had fooled Scott who complained after the call about having to lie to the Sheriff. Derek had rolled his eyes at the sheer oblivious idiocy of Scott who had grown up with Stiles and yet had failed to notice the situation at home. 

Stiles was between a rock and a hard place, he couldn’t go home because his dad would think he lied. He couldn’t stay here because Derek was going to change everything, he wasn’t ready for this and he couldn’t think clearly. As Monday came around and the others went to school he was in the loft with Derek and so he sat on the sofa and sulked. His head was throbbing, the stitches that Derek did were neat but it didn’t stop the pain but he would be damned if he asked the man for anything. He kept looking at the door in vain, he knew he wouldn’t make it so out of frustration he complained “How long am I your prisoner for?” 

Derek grinned and walked over to him, placing a plate of pancakes, coffee and some painkillers on the table beside him. “For as long as it take for you to realise that you don’t deserve to be hurt by anyone.” 

Stiles took the welcome pain relief and sulked until his stomach betrayed him and he satiated it with the amazing pancakes. After a little while he slept and woke again to see Derek sitting on the arm chair across from him. He sat up and took a deep breath before asking “Derek, I can’t do this, I can’t give up on him.” Tears filled his eyes as the wolf sat next to him and pulled him into his chest. 

“He’s given up on himself Stiles, your being his punch bag won’t make him change. He’s hurting you and that’s not right, you know that.” 

Stiles shook with sadness, this was it this was the day he called time on the tiny piece of hope he held on to. But now he knew in his heart that the day his mom had died he had become an orphan because the man he called dad had died too.


	2. Protection comes at a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stays the week with Derek, he speaks about everything he has endured through the years at the hands of his father.
> 
> But one of the pack is more concerned about themselves and decides to betray him with painful consequences

That morning it was like the flood gates had been opened and Stiles couldn’t stop crying, he had been strong and held it together for so long. Derek sat close to him and listened whilst Stiles spoke about some of the worst times with his dad and the reasons why he stayed. When he was younger his reasons seemed to be related to fear, fear of getting in trouble or being punished worse than what his dad did, fear of losing his dad and of being put into the care system. As he got older his reasoning changed, sure he was still afraid but he mostly loved his dad and the violence became normalised and Stiles came to think he deserved it. Derek had to stop him several times when he started to make excuses for his dad, saying things like he needed to be corrected because he was always causing trouble or he wasn’t good enough, he was a disappointment or a failure. It was clear that Stiles had internalised the awful things he had been told about himself to the point that he really believed he was not worth much and therefore it didn’t matter if he was being abused. 

Derek had a hard time controlling his anger, how anyone could treat their child this way was beyond his understanding. Yet Stiles had grown into such an inspirational person despite all the crap he had gone through and some of it was really cruel such as the time when Stiles was 13 and had come through the door covered in mud and blood from where a group of bullies had knocked him off his bike into a puddle on the way home. His Dad had laughed at the state of him before demanding an explanation, Stiles told him about what had happened and that the boys had called him names. When his dad asked what names, Stiles had hesitated until he had felt the sting of being slapped hard across the face, his dad then told him he wasn’t going to ask again so Stiles had repeated the expletives that the gang had used whilst they had surrounded him. After he was finished his dad had beat the living daylights out of him and then washed his mouth out with undiluted disinfectant. He was unable to speak that week and had made sure to hide any signs of bullying from his father after that.

Stiles looked at Derek, he had stopped speaking 5 minutes ago and the silence was making him uneasy. He needed some sort of reaction but Derek had stood up and stared expressionlessly at him, he was worried he had made him angry. He was wondering if maybe he should have just kept everything to himself, after all he knew he could be annoying, he had irritated Derek quite a bit before in fact he thought he hated him because he had tried to keep him out of the pack several times over the years. Maybe Derek understood why his dad hit him now? “Derek, I know I can be annoying, I speak too much and have too much energy. I get it if you have changed your mind and you want me to go.” He stood up and looked down before making to walk away.

Derek was stuck in his mind, running through everything he had heard, he was in serious danger of hunting the Sheriff down and ripping him to shreds. But then he was pulled back into the reality as Stiles got up to leave and once again started to blame himself. “Stiles no, I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want to protect you, will you let me do that?” He touched his shoulder and the boy looked up at his words.  
“Ok, but I don’t want my dad to get hurt and I don’t want him to be arrested.” He sat back down, wincing as his ribs protested at the movement.  
Derek sat in his chair and thought for a couple of minutes “Stay here for the week then we will go together and speak to the Sheriff.”  
Stiles looked panicked and every so often he took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the chronic stress of playing the possible scenarios of confrontation through his mind and none imagined outcomes were good. 

“What if he gets angry and…” Derek interjected “I will be right there with you, I won’t let him hurt you.” 

“But what if he hurts you?” Stiles replied 

“I heal quickly Stiles, I’m a werewolf” He gave Stiles an incredulous look 

“I know that” He said whilst rolling his eyes “I mean, there’s other ways he could hurt you Derek. He’s the Sheriff, he could have you arrested.” 

“Listen, you don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, I’ve been falsely accused of things before.” He gave his best serial killer grin. “Besides, your father doesn’t know about werewolves and the supernatural world. He’s at a serious disadvantage against us, I won’t hurt him but the revelation of a few truths might snap him out of this bullshit.”

Stiles listened and agreed but he knew that he was going to be filled with anxiety all week and he wasn’t sure how he would cope with the confrontation. 

The pack were kept in the dark for a couple of days whilst Stiles took it easy and started to regain some of his energy and health. Thursday evening they were all lounging in the living room watching some programme on Netflix about a girl who had committed suicide and posthumously sent out audio recordings to her peers. When one of the characters had taken a severe beating it had triggered Stiles and tears silently rolled down his face. It was dark in the room but suddenly everyone was near him asking what was wrong. 

“How do you know something is wrong?” Stiles asked with confusion

Erica spoke first “The room is filled with a scent of sadness and salt water, you have always kind of smelt this way but this is really strong Stiles.”

The rest nodded in agreement “What’s going on?” Isaac asked, he looked across to Derek who seemed to be less surprised by everything and he spoke up  
“Maybe we should give Stiles some space, he’s had a stressful time lately.”

“No, it’s ok Derek. I’m ready to tell them” 

Stiles told them a much shorter version of events than he had confided in Derek, they were all shocked and angry at what they heard and almost all of them accepted what he was saying was the truth. But Scott didn’t believe it, he couldn’t accept that Stiles had been abused all these years and that he could have missed the signs. 

“Stop lying Stiles, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but your father is a good man and you shouldn’t be saying these things about him” 

Even though the rest of them growled at Scott’s words and Derek looked like he was going to tear him apart, Scott’s words struck him like a hot iron. He stammered and shook not understanding why his best friend wouldn’t believe him of all people.

“I, I, I’m sorry Scott, I should go, your right, he’s a good man, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and walked him out of the room, he turned back and mouthed to Isaac “get him out of here” whilst gesturing with disgust towards Scott. 

The next day Stiles woke up on Derek’s bed alone, he could hear some mumbled talking downstairs.

When he walked downstairs the voices had disappeared, only Derek remained pacing up and down the kitchen tiles, looking tense and angry. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him feeling like the tension was somehow infectious

Derek stopped pacing and looked conflicted like he didn’t want to answer but he also needed to tell Stiles what was going on. 

“Stiles, it’s your dad. He’s on his way here, Scott went and told him the truth that you have been here all week and he’s on his way to come and pick you up.” 

The colour drained from his face and he felt cold, he wordlessly ascended the stairs and quickly started to get dressed. His hands were shaking, he wasn’t ready for this. 

Derek was beside him, helping him to button his shirt. He hadn’t realised he had been struggling with his fine motor skills until he felt strong hands doing it for him. “Stiles, it will be ok. I’m here and we will do this together.” 

There was a loud frantic knocking on the door and Derek opened it as the Sheriff barged in and started demanding his son. “Where is he? Where’s my son!” 

Stiles slowly came down the stairs “Dad, what are you doing here?” 

“Son, thank God! Scott told me the truth that you were here and not at his house. I need you to come home now Son and we can talk about this later.” 

“Dad, I want to talk about it now…” 

“Stiles, I want you in the car now please, don’t disobey me. I’ve been worried sick about you.” 

Stiles was momentarily thrown by his Fathers tone of voice and apparent concern, was his dad really worried about him? He wanted to believe it but his stomach was churning at the thought of what would be instore for him if he went home now after having lied to him about where he was all week.

The Sheriff was getting impatient, Stiles was just standing there looking at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. He walked closer to his son and went to grab his arm but before he could touch him Derek spoke up  
“Sheriff, I wouldn’t do that. Stiles is still hurt from the last time that you put hands on him.” 

The Sheriff looked at Derek in disgust “What have you done to my son?” 

“Dad, don’t! I need you to listen to me please” Stiles pleaded

“Ok son, it’s all going to be alright. I’m here now and I’ll take care of you.” 

Stiles was confused, his dad was acting like Derek had kidnapped him or something. 

“What did Scott say to you?” 

“He said that you weren’t at his house, that Derek had ordered him to lie and that he was keeping you here.” The Sheriff's hand hovered over his firearm as he glanced at Derek who was standing between him and his son. 

“That’s not right dad, Derek has been looking after me this week. I’m sorry dad but I told him the truth that you hurt me. I want it to stop, I want my dad back.” Stiles sobbed and Derek half embraced him. 

“Get away from him!” The Sheriff shouted at Derek “I don’t know what power you had over Scott and what you’re doing with my son but I’ll make sure you won’t see the light of day if you don’t get off him right now.” 

Derek looked stunned, he knew Scott was an arsehole but to make it seem like he was controlling him and keeping Stiles against his will was just twisted. “Sheriff, I have only tried to protect Stiles and all my friends. He was seriously injured and after everything he told me, I won’t allow that to happen again.” 

The Sheriff pulled his gun and pointed it at Derek “Step away from him or I will shoot you.” 

Stiles was suddenly aware of the danger that both Derek and his Dad were in and stepped forward, Derek held on to him, “Derek its ok, I will go home. I don’t want anyone to get hurt and we can work this out another time. It’s ok, I’ll be ok.”

Derek didn’t want Stiles to go but he also couldn’t harm the Sheriff, the situation was out of control. He apprehensively let go of Stiles arm and kept a stony glare on the Sheriff “If you hurt him again, I swear you will regret it.” 

Stiles walked out of the door and got into the cruiser, when he was out of earshot the Sheriff spoke to Derek “I love my son and will protect him from monsters like you. Yes that’s right, I know what you are and thats why I took the liberty of loading special bullets courtesy of the Argents. If you come near my son again I will put you down like the animal that you are.” 

He went to leave and could hear movement, turning he saw Derek advance closer and didn’t hesitate to shoot him in both legs. 

Derek cried out with pain as black veins rose in the skin surrounding the wounds he realised he had been poisoned with wolfsbane before he passed out with the pain.


	3. Betrayal and confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets dumped and betrays his friends, the pack help Derek who along with Isaac go to check on Stiles.

Scott was so angry at Stiles for what he had told the pack, he had known him all his life and he would have known if his dad was abusing him. He tried to put a stop to him but then Stiles had got upset and Isaac had asked him to leave. They all acted like he was the problem but Stiles wasn’t even part of the pack, he wasn’t a wolf he was just a human and the only reason he was there was because they were friends. Maybe Stiles was jealous and he had made everything up to get some attention he thought. Scott couldn’t believe that they were believing this crap, so he stormed home and called Alison. 

“Hey Scott, I’m glad you called I wanted to speak to you about something.” Alison answered 

“Hi Ali, ok I need to speak to you about Stiles but you go first what do you want to talk about?”

“Well, I don’t know how to say this but my mom and dad have split and I’ve decided to go live with my mom.” 

“Oh Ali, I’m so sorry, are you ok?” 

“Oh, yes. I kind of saw it coming actually, my parents haven’t really been close for a long time and things have been awkward between them lately. She paused but Scott said nothing so she continued “Anyhow, my mom has found a nice house for us in France. I hope you understand this is important to me so we need to break up.” 

“But Ali, I love you.” Scott whined, his eyes were welling up with tears.

“I know you do Scott, but this was never really going to last so it’s best we end it now. Wooo, I’m so glad we had this chat, it was easier than I thought. Anyway got to go, bye.” She hung up

Scott was so angry, first his best friend had pissed him off by turning the pack against him and now his Alison was leaving him. He fumed and punched a hole in his wall, seeing red he picked up his phone and rang the Sheriff, Stiles had to learn the hard way. 

“This is Sheriff Stilinski…”

“Hi Sheriff, its Scott… Sir, I’m really sorry but I have done something I’m not proud of and I need to tell you the truth.”

“Ok Scott, I’m listening.” 

“Sir, I told you that Stiles was unwell and was staying at my house this week.” 

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to call and check in. Is Stiles doing better?”

“That’s the thing sir, Stiles isn’t at my house.”

“Where is my Son Scott?”

“Sir, I’m sorry. Derek Hale told me I had to lie to you and tell you he was at my house and he had a virus. But the truth is that Stiles was attacked last week and Derek took him to his loft, Stiles wanted to leave but Derek said he wasn’t safe and has kept him there this week.” 

“Scott, I’m glad you told me but I don’t understand. Why is Derek keeping my Son at his loft and why didn’t you tell me straight away?”

“I err… I can’t really explain it. I felt like I had to do what he said, he convinced me it was for Stiles’ protection. But Sir, yesterday Stiles told everyone that you hurt him, I can’t believe under normal circumstances he would say something like that Sir, I don’t know what’s going on with him, he isn’t acting like himself and I’m worried about him.”

“Alright Scott, I’m going to get my Son right now and I’ll figure out what’s going on.” 

The Sheriff hung up, he knew full well what Derek was and so he stopped on route to speak with Gerard Argent about ways to deal with the situation effectively. Gerard was extremely helpful, he even offered to come and back the Sheriff up but he said he would rather get his Son away from the wolf first. 

Gerard knew the type of man the Sheriff was and he respected a man who wasn’t afraid to discipline his son properly. He was glad to be of assistance with providing wolfs-bane bullets should Derek need putting down, although he would have preferred to do the deed himself. 

∞  
(Back to the current situation): 

Stiles sat in the front passenger seat of the cruiser and waited for his dad, he tried to focus on the moment he was in rather than think about what might happen next. But then heard two loud pops like gun shots and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Before he realised he was up and out of the car and heading back towards the loft. But before he reached the building, his dad came out and pulled him back to the car by his arm.

“Stiles, get in the car. We are going home now” his tone was stern but Stiles was confused he seemed to be genuinely concerned about him and his touch was firm but not hurting him like he expected it to. 

He got back to the car and got in feeling confused and a bit spaced out from the stress of recent events “Dad, was that gun fire?” 

The Sheriff buckled him in, ignoring his questions “Son, everything is going to be fine. Let’s get you home and safe now.” 

Stiles didn’t want to push his luck but he needed to know what just happened after he left the loft “B-but Dad, is Derek ok?”

“Stiles we can talk about this later.” His dad put a hand toward him and Stiles tensed waiting for the impact but then his dad just patted him gently on the knee “stay calm son, it’s all going to be ok.”

He couldn’t be calm because he expected to be in deep shit for lying. What was happening right now - he couldn’t get his head around the way his dad was behaving. Was Derek alright? He thought he would be fine, Derek was a werewolf. But he had a bad feeling so as soon as he could he would call and make sure. He tapped his foot and bit his nails the whole ride home and his Dad didn’t say a thing to him until they pulled up on the drive. 

“Son, we need to talk.”

∞  
Derek was in excruciating pain when he came too. Boyd and Erica were holding him down as Isaac dug out the bullets imbedded in his knees, then he burnt wolfs-bane and pressed the ashes into the two wounds. Derek writhed and roared in agony, Isaac inhaled some of the smoke and sat coughing his lungs up until both wolves recovered from their temporary poisoned states. 

“Who did this?” Boyd growled murderously

“Scott told the Sheriff that Stiles had been here all week, he came and took him this morning.” Derek’s jaw tightened as he realised that he had been passed out for hours and god only knows what could have happened to Stiles during that time. He wasn’t fully back to full health and stumbled as he got up to go in a hurry, Isaac grabbed him to steady him.

“I’m coming too, I assume we are going to Stiles’ house.” 

Boyd and Erica were following behind, Derek stopped and turned to them “Isaac will come with me and we will check that Stiles is ok. You two go get Scott, I think we need to have words.” 

They didn’t argue about that because they also wanted to know why Scott had betrayed his best friend and put him in danger. 

Derek and Isaac set off speedily in the Camaro, mindful that Stiles had been taken by his father a little before 9am and a look at the digital dash clock told them it had been six hours since then. Stiles may very well be fine but the fact that the normally overly chatty and texty teen hadn’t got in touch with any of them all day didn’t seem right. No, something was wrong- Derek was sure of it. 

Isaac was so tense he thought his teeth might snap from the grinding pressure. He knew first-hand how cruel an abusive father could be and he never felt he could tell anyone, his dad had threatened him and the people he loved for years. He never doubted that the man would carry out his pre-warned punishments because certainly always found severe penalties for any minor misdemeanour, sometimes when he just felt like it he would fabricate a reason. Derek hadn’t just saved him from a miserable existence, Derek had saved his life that night at the graveyard when he gave him the bite. He had never spoken about it because it made him ashamed but that evening he had made a plan. He had experienced a feeling of freedom having made the decision that night, he felt that the end was in sight, he wouldn’t have to endure the mistreatment any longer. As he dug the grave for Kate Argent, he pictured his lifeless body encapsulated in a wooden casket being lowered into a hole that someone else would dig. He felt nothing, no fear, no sadness and no doubt, he was going to end his life that night. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the nothingness of depression that had prepared him for suicide. He felt ashamed because he hadn’t fought for his life, he was going to chuck in the towel, give up and end it all. A tear ran down his face and he turned away from Derek to avoid that conversation, Derek had lost almost his entire family but he never gave up. Derek was like a protective older brother, one he wished he had had from the start. He hoped with everything he had that Stiles was alright, if they could get him away from harm then Stiles wouldn’t go down the dark road that he almost went down. 

∞

Boyd and Erica went to the McCall household looking for Scott but his mom said that he hadn’t come home from school, he told her that he was going to play some video games at the arcade. 

Boyd was steaming, Scott had betrayed Stiles, Derek and his pack. He had caused all this trouble instead of sticking together he had taken the side of an abusive drunk. Erica had to calm him down and remind him that Derek wanted them to bring Scott to the loft so that they could talk about why he had done it, this would be difficult if he wasn’t alive.

“I never liked him.” Boyd said in a deep tone

“Yes, you did! You were friends before all this. I know he has done something awful but remember he is Stiles’ best friend, the boy genius wouldn’t hang about with him unless he thought he was worth it.” Erica tried, she wasn’t sure she convinced herself let alone her tough boyfriend. 

They texted Derek to update him that they were headed to the arcade to look for Scott as they headed that way in Boyds pick-up truck. 

∞

Derek pulled into a parking bay across the street from the Stilinski residence and he zoned his supernaturally enhanced hearing towards the house where he picked up 2 heart beats. They approached covertly, going round the side and listening out for clues as to what was going on inside and more importantly whether Stiles was distressed or injured. 

“Sounds like they are both downstairs, their heart rates are both steady.” Isaac whispered to Derek and his look was questioning – what was their next move going to be?

“Go back to the car and keep an eye out, I’ll go in through Stile’s bedroom window and try to get his attention without alerting his dad.” 

∞

Stiles was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a blanket covering him, he looked straight ahead at the TV screen but he couldn’t work out what was on the screen. Every few minutes he chanced a glance towards his Dad. Why was he here with him, he can’t remember how he got here and why was his dad letting him sit in the room with him? He was sure he needed to do something important, he tried hard to remember but then he would forget and then wonder why he was in the living room with his Dad again. He didn’t feel right, his head was swimming, his vision blurred and unfocused. What was he thinking about again? What did he need to do, what time is it, why is he here?


	4. An improvised plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek rescues Stiles again and Boyd and Erica speak with Scott

There was a loud noise outside as a cat was startled by a dog walker and let out a strangled cry in defence. It jumped out of a garbage bin it knocked down a bag which obviously had something glass inside from the distinct clinking and smashing sounds that followed.

In an instant the Sheriff was up and out the door peering into the street looking for potential threats, as the dog walker better known as Alan briskly walked passed he put a hand up in an apologetic greeting. Satisfied that the noise was not a sign of imminent intrusion or retaliation from earlier events that day, the man returned to the sofa. He looked over at Stiles who now had watery eyes from the haze of confusion he struggled to overcome. It would appear the dose of medication that he had been given was wearing thin so he dragged him off of the sofa and lead him up to his room where he placed him on the bed. After administering another intravenous dose of the sedative concoction that he had got from a dealer he had let slide for back handed payments over the years, he left Stiles still sobbing in the middle of the bed before he closed the door and locked it. 

“Goodnight Son, you will be such a good boy from now on.” He said pretty much to himself as he made his way back downstairs to pour himself another drink. 

Less than a minute later Stiles felt the room start to spin and his body felt light like it was almost weightless, he just about realised that his head was now on his pillow and this fascinated him. He fought unconsciousness, because as out of it as he was, he still had an overactive mind that did not give up without a fight. He looked at the funny colours of the objects in the room that seemed to bend and blur together as his eyes darted around. Then something new came into the real-time artwork that his drug induced vision created. It kind of looked a bit like Derek but more like he had been painted by Picasso because his features were way out of proportion and out of place on a banana shaped face. He smiled and tried to touch the Derek face but his arms wouldn’t move, they felt like they had been glued to his sides. That made his sad so he cried in quiet hysterics until the Derek portrait started talking to him, the voice echoed and the words were difficult to understand as the pitch and timing didn’t seem to line up with the image before him.

Derek stealthily made it to the roof and listened as the Sheriff brought Stiles to his room and placed him on the bed. He carefully watched at an angle that only allowed him to see the man’s back and not Stiles at all as the guy shuffled around he was doing something to the bot but he couldn’t risk getting any closer without being seen. So he waited monitoring the situation and preparing himself to burst through the glass if it got violent in the room. But after a few minutes it wasn’t necessary as the sheriff left and closed the door, Derek mumbled “prick” under his breath towards the man as he heard the click of a lock. 

After a beat he let himself in the room, hoping to avoid blowing his cover by startling Stiles. He need not have worried though because the state that the boy was in shocked him. He was wide eyed, paralysed, drooling and making small noises in an attempt to communicate and he stared straight at Derek and smiled but then he started to cry 

“Stiles, its ok. It’s all going to be alright. I’m here and I’ll get you out of here.” Derek whispered the words, his eyes shone bright red as he struggled to keep his anger at the situation from boiling over. He wasn’t interested in the consequences of taking Stiles away from here but he just needed to do it safely without alerting the sheriff whom he could hear glugging back whiskey downstairs. 

He sent a text message to Isaac, telling him to be ready to make a quick but quiet as possible get away. Then wrapping a blanket around Stiles he levered him out of the window and onto the garage's flat roof before very quickly getting outside himself then putting the boy over his shoulder he jumped down to the side of the house and ran up the road signalling Isaac to collect them out of sight from the Sheriffs house. 

Isaac spotted them up the road from where he was parked and picked them up, Derek got in the back and lay Stiles across the passenger seats with his head resting in his arms so that he could make sure he didn’t choke or fit. 

“What’s wrong with him, did his Dad beat him again?” Isaac drove to the limit and looked at the pair in the rear view mirror. Stiles was out cold now and wrapped up in a blanket, he was so pale that someone without the ability to hear vitals might have thought he was dead. The image made his eyes shine golden and his grip on the steering wheel tightened with tension. 

“No he has no new physical injuries but he is drugged up to his eyeballs, I’m thinking the Sheriff thought this was the only way he could contain Stiles and his new found ability to speak out about the years of abuse he has experienced.” Derek replied without looking away from Stiles who was breathing shallowly but his heart rate was stable. 

“What’s the plan? Because, I’m pretty sure this rescue mission is going to be painted as a criminal abduction as soon as the sheriff discovers his son is gone.” 

Derek hummed making his mind up “We need to keep off the radar until that happens, Stiles has an uncle who lives in the next town over. He spoke well of the man but said that his father stopped him from seeing him years ago when he started to question whether Stiles was being cared for properly. The boy was good at hiding most injuries but after not being fed for weeks on end it was difficult to hide malnutrition and a nervous disposition. Apparently the uncle tried to get child services to visit but the sheriff had friends there too and it wasn’t difficult for him to convince them that the problem was with his estranged step brother.” 

Derek relayed the address to Isaac who headed off in the direction then he rang Erica and told them what had happened with Stiles and where they were going. 

“We have Scott, what should we do with him?” Erica asked, Boyd had temporarily incapacitated the traitorous teen wolf and was awaiting further instruction. 

“We can’t trust that Scott won’t run straight to the Sheriff as soon as he can so don’t tell him anything about Stiles. Or better yet, set a sprat to catch a mackerel.” Derek knew they would figure out the best way to test Scott’s loyalty and give him one last chance so he hung up

∞

“What did Derek say we should do with this piece of sh..?” Boyd asked 

“Derek said that Peter needed him and Isaac to go on a run with him as he picked up the scent of a stray omega in the preserve.” Erica said whilst gesturing with her hands and face that it was a cover story. 

“He wants us to speak with Scott and see if we can’t work out why he thought it was ok for him to get his Alpha shot and his supposed best friend taken by his abusive father.”  
To that Scott grunted, he was coming too so Erica struck him again on the pressure point that knocked him out for 3 minutes at a time. 

Given the limited time, Erica explained that they needed to test whether Scott could be trusted and if so he would remain part of the pack and if not then he would be out. They were going to feed him a false story and see if he ran back to the Sheriff with it. 

They arrived at the loft after the 8th round of Scott’s unconsciousness then when he came around the pair of them dragged him into the building and sat him on the sofa. Boyd stood one side of him blocking the exit and Erica on the other. 

“Why did you do it?” Boyd asked him calmly 

“Do what and why are you both holding me here, I’m sick of being treated like this…” 

“SCOTT!!.” Boyd growled loudly and the boy froze in fear. “The Sheriff came by this morning and took Stiles home, he shot Derek in both legs with wolfs bane bullets and left him for dead.” 

Scott was about to reply when Erica cut him off. “None of us have heard from Stiles all day, have you? So how do you know his dad hasn't hurt him again and it would be all your fault.” 

“This is bullshit, Derek kept Stiles here all week and lied to us all until Stiles came out with that about his dad. How can that be true, I have known him all my life and he never told me any of this.” 

“So you have known him all this time, let me ask you: how many times has Stiles hidden injuries or tried to or made up some excuse for them during that time?” 

Scott thought for a few minutes and suddenly something changed on his face, he went from looking smug and cock sure of what he was saying to looking sick and guilty.  
“He, he, I well. Oh my god, I thought he was really clumsy and he would brush things off as having two left feet.” He swallowed hard and started mentally calculating the amount of broken bones and bruises over the years. “How can I have been so stupid to have just accepted all the excuses?” 

Boyd and Erica seemed to relax their stern gazes on him and were satisfied that he had finally realised his mistake.

“Is Derek ok? He’s going to kill me and Stiles, shit! I’ve got to go see if he’s ok.” Scott jumped up but Boyd pushed him back down. They did this dance 3 times until finally Erica spoke

“It’s too late at night now, we need to put together a plan to make sure Stiles is safe and then build up some evidence for the abuse so that he can be emancipated legally. This is where you come in Scott, tomorrow you will go round to check on your friend and speak with the Sheriff and see if you can some information that might help.” 

“What about Derek, he’s not going to just wait around for a case to be built up.” Scott asked

“Derek’s gone, Peter took him to New York this afternoon after finding him almost dead, Isaac insisted on going with him. He told him he needed time to think things through rather than get himself killed.” Boyd explained 

Scott seemed to buy it unquestioningly, he wasn’t the sharpest tack but he wasn’t all bad. Stiles loved Scott dearly, they were like brothers so they would give him one last chance to right his wrongs and prove that he was worthy of being part of the pack and family.


	5. Filling in the gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and tries to make sense of missing time

Stiles tried to wake up but his body wouldn’t respond, his mind willed his limbs to move but he was locked in. He wanted to cry, to scream to do anything but he was lodged in some kind of in between state of semi-consciousness where his body was still asleep but his mind was awake and he was seriously freaking out. What if he stayed like this forever, unable to communicate with anyone ever again or worse what if they thought he was dead and buried him alive? “oh god.” He croaked as a tear slid down his face.

Derek was sat beside Stiles waiting for him to wake up. It had been now 12 hours since they arrived at the Uncles house but the teen seemed comatose the entire time. The only relief for Derek was that whatever drug he hadn’t been dosed up on had not effected the boy’s brain stem function because his heart kept beating steadily and although shallow his breathing had remained rhythmic. 

Finally he heard Stiles speak, his eyes were still closed and he remained still but Derek was up and holding on to his hand speaking to him to try and pull him gently from his slumber. 

“Stiles, you can wake up, you’re safe now.” His voice faltered on the last word as he was reminded that this was the second time in a week that he had said the same words to try and reassure him. 

“Derek?” Stiles spoke, not moving any other body part

“Yes, I’m here.” Squeezing his hand 

“I’m not dead.” He hiccupped a sob “I’m not dead, please don’t let them bury me.” 

“Stiles, open your eyes. No one is going to hurt you.” Derek wondered if Stiles was dreaming, when tears started to roll heavily down his face he was concerned. 

“Don’t let them, PLEASE, Derek, help me!!!” Stiles pleaded but didn’t open his eyes until Derek slapped his cheek hard enough to alert the nerve endings in that area to send signals to wake the brain into action but not hard enough to leave a mark. But Derek was instantly full of guilt after he did it realising he just slapped an abused teen. 

Stiles instantly opened his eyes, his expression was stunned and his hand travelled to the sting on his face. After a few seconds though, relief flooded him as he realised that Derek had pulled him out of his trapped state and he lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Stiles, I am so sorry. I didn’t think, I should never have hit you.” 

Derek was cut off by Stiles “Thank you, Thank you for saving me.” Stiles dismissed the man’s unnecessary guilt. 

“Where am I?” he asked through a sense of déjà vu 

“At your Uncles house, he had to go to work early this morning but said he would be home this evening and we can talk everything through.” 

The door to the room opened and Isaac tentatively peeked through, waiting for permission to come in. When Stiles smiled at him and sat up, Isaac took it as invitation and rushed over to the bed and hugged his friend. 

Derek frowned but said nothing, Stiles seemed to be ok and he wanted him to spend a few minutes feeling safe before they spoke about what happened. But then sensing the tension from the elephant in the room, Stiles broached the subject himself. 

“First I want to say thank you both for getting me here and I am so sorry for dragging you into my problems…” 

“Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry about and we will always make sure you are safe, we care about you.” Derek answered and Isaac nodded in agreement  
“What happened after your dad took you from the loft?” Isaac asked

Stiles explained that his dad was acting strange with him the whole ride home, he was being gentle and seemed concerned about him. He waited until they were out of earshot for the attitude to change and for either threats or be hit but nothing happened. When they got home, his dad lead him through the door and sat him on the sofa before getting him water and telling him they needed to talk. Stiles sipped the water and listened, he was nervous and shaky as he waited for the explosive temper that his dad possessed to rear its ugly head. 

“Son, I know things have been difficult between us for a long time and I know some of this is my fault.” The Sheriff spoke slowly, he looked at his hands whilst he spoke and seemed to be struggling mentally with what he was thinking, choosing his words carefully. Then he looked at Stiles and gave a small reassuring smile before continuing “I am sorry that things have turned out the way they have. I hope that it isn’t too late?”

Stiles finished his water and placed the glass on the coffee table, he was stunned at the turn around in his dad’s attitude towards him and went to speak  
“It’s not too late, it’s not dad.” It was all he could manage through the joy he felt, he was going to get his dad back, he smiled back.

“Son, I am so glad that you think that too.” The Sheriff moved to sit next to his son and put his arm around his shoulder “You see, you can be a good boy.” His grip tightened on Stiles’ shoulder and the boy tried to push his hand away but he started to feel weak and tired. 

“It’s my fault, I should have had a tighter rein on you when you are younger. But I loved Claudia so much and she was soft on you so you were spoilt.” 

Stiles took a deep breath in he was feeling dizzy and overheated as he started to realise his father hadn’t changed at all, something was wrong and he needed to get out of here but he couldn’t move and the room started to spin. 

“Everything is going to be ok though Son, I have medication now that will help you be good. You have been hanging around with some real monsters but I’ll keep them away from now on.” He kept speaking but Stiles couldn’t remember anything else that was said because it all seemed blank until he woke in his room but his dad injected him with something and then he woke up here at his Uncles house with Derek now pacing up and down and Isaac practically glued to his side. 

“That bastard!” Isaac said when Derek didn’t respond, he knew his alpha was trying to regain control and stop himself from wolfing out in a rage and heading back to Beacon hills to hunt the Sheriff down. 

Stiles buried his head in Isaac’s shoulder and sobbed “I don’t want to go back there, I can’t believe he drugged me. What did he think, that I would stay like that forever? Why does he hate me so much?” 

Derek stopped pacing and came over to the bed, he held Stiles’ hand again. “I will never let you go back there, you will stay here and we will work this out. Scott doesn’t know where you are and neither does the Sheriff so we have time.” 

“What happened after I left the loft? I thought I heard gunshots but he wouldn’t let me back into the loft.” Stiles asked, he could see Derek was fine but he couldn’t account for things and needed to fill in some of the gaps where he could.

“Don’t worry about it Stiles” Derek said whilst giving a look to Isaac which was meant to convey that he didn’t want Stiles knowing what his father did after he left the loft. 

“What? What’s going on, something happened didn’t it?” Stiles asked in a panic

“it’s nothing for you to worry about…” 

“Derek, please! I can handle whatever it is – will someone tell me what I’m missing please."

Isaac looked at his alpha but Derek folded his arms across his chest and his lips formed a thin line from being forced together tightly. 

Stiles was stressing, and Isaac caved “The Sheriff shot him. He shot Derek in both legs with wolf bane bullets and left him for dead.” 

Stiles mouth formed an ‘O’ he really didn’t think he knew the man he wanted desperately to call his dad. How did he know about Derek being a werewolf, what else did he know? He shook his head and wiped away the tears from his face, anger was overtaking his sorrow and giving him an edge of determination. “Fucking, fucker. I’m done, finished putting up with his shit.” Stiles let out a few more expletives under his breath and for once he was the one trying to get his murderous thoughts under control. His father had nearly killed Derek and he had taken him home and drugged him, the man was some kind of psycho. He bristled and only looked up when he heard Derek making a strange noise, he looked up to see Derek laughing at him. 

“Seriously Derek? You think this is funny?” Stiles tried to keep a straight face but he didn’t often see the Sourwolf chuckle and the sight made his mouth turn up. Derek must have a strange sense of humour to be laughing in the middle of the shit storm they were in. 

“Derek, what’s so funny?” He asked curiously 

Derek wiped a tear from his eye as laughter rippled through him “You, just that whole thing, kind of like a scene from an adult version of the jungle book. You just did your best impression of a little human among wolves!” He kept laughing and Stiles pushed his shoulder laughed with him.

“You are a strange Sourwolf.” 

At first Isaac was plain faced, he wasn’t sure what just happened but he was relieved that two of his favourite people in the world were smiling again and so he did too. 

∞

The Sheriff had booked some leave from work so that he could get his son into a routine with the meds and he didn’t get up until late this morning. He had given Stiles a maximum dose the night before and he wasn’t expecting the boy up until sometime this afternoon. He didn’t even bother checking on him instead he cooked himself a bacon sandwich and grabbed the half bottle of whiskey he opened the night before and sat watching the TV. When he hadn’t heard so much as a stir by midday he grabbed another vile of drugs and made his way to Stiles’ room to dose him up. It was at 12:10pm that the Sheriff realised that his son wasn’t home and a couple of hours later after he had tidied the house, showered and disposed of any incriminating evidence that he called in his colleagues to report that his teen son had been abducted and that the prime suspect was Derek Hale. 

∞

Unbeknownst to him a BOLO and arrest warrant had been issued for Derek, officers were warned to approach with caution as the Sheriff fabricated a story that he had previously threatened his son with a weapon. The Son of a county Sheriff was high priority and it was not long before every local news channel was broadcasting photographs of Stiles and of the suspect Derek Hale who seemed to naturally look like a stereotypical serial killer in the photo they all used. Previously suspected of murdering sister and his family having burnt to death in an unresolved fire were misplaced facts used by the media to effectively paint him as America’s most wanted and certainly most dangerous villain the town had ever seen.


	6. The good , the bad and the fugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at his Uncles house who with the pack make a plan to help him.

Stiles’ Uncle came home to find his nephew and his 2 friends sat on the sofa eating pizza and watching the Mets game. He and Stiles had been close before and being a big Mets fan he had taken the boy to lots of games, win or lose it was always the best times. But since everything went to shit with his brother who had tried to pin accusations of child abuse on him, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to watch the games. So coming home to the sight of his one any only Nephew cheering on their team instantly brought a smile to his face but also filled him with regret that he hadn’t found a way to fight for him now that he knew for sure he was being mistreated all these years. He loved his brother and never wanted to believe that he was capable of hurting his son. The love he had for his brother now though was very much overshadowed by the hatred he felt at seeing the condition of Stiles when he had arrived being carried through the door by his friends last night. Stiles was drugged up out of his mind and covered in bruises 

When Stiles saw his Uncle come in, he practically threw his bowl of chips at Derek who growled at him in response and raced over to the man with a beaming smile. He felt like he was 10 years old again and almost forgot everything that had happened since the last time he had seen him. He loved his Uncle to bits and never understood why all of a sudden the man didn’t want to spend time with him. At the time, his father had told Stiles that he was a burden on everyone around him and that he wouldn’t let him ruin his brother’s life the way that he had ruined his. He forbade him to make contact, this didn’t stop him from trying to ring his Uncle one time but his dad had found out and beat him senseless. It was one thing he never believed, he never accepted that his Uncle had suddenly changed his mind about him but he hadn’t been in a position to do anything about it and the man didn’t seem to make contact with him either. He pulled back with that realisation and pulled a face of questioning “He told me you didn’t want me to come round anymore?” 

The man stepped back and his smile changed to match the look of sadness he felt, he was glad that Stiles’ reaction to seeing him again after all these years was warm but the question he asked was one he struggled to answer for himself. “I’m so sorry Stiles, it’s a long story and one that I will tell you about but I should have fought harder to get you away from him.” He shifted nervously, he was so happy to be around his nephew again but he was worried after he told him what happened that the boy would not forgive him and would run out and never want to speak to him again. So he would put that conversation on the back burner for now and he swiftly changed the topic to the current urgent problem they faced. “Have any of you seen the news today?” he asked whilst looking in the general direction of the television. 

“No, I haven’t been back in the land of the living for long.” Stiles answered whilst making his way back over to the sofa and grabbing the remote to change the channel. All eyes were suddenly fixed to the screen as 2 photographs were displayed, one of Stiles ‘kidnapping victim’ and the 2nd was of Derek ‘Suspect’. The voice over reported that the Sheriffs son had been taken from his home earlier in the day following threats made to him and his father from a disgruntled local man Derek Hale. They continued to describe Derek in a sinister way which would convince most people that he was pure evil. 

“Seriously Derek, you have got to work on your facial expressions because with scowls like that you are guilty before being proved innocent!” Stiles usually joked when he felt overwhelmed with stress and this most certainly was one of those times. He dropped into the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face, exhaling heavily as he tried to understand what his father was doing. Why did he even care that Stiles had left, he obviously hated him so what did the man want from him?

Relief came in the form of his Uncle who walked over to them and placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder he reassured them. “Alright stay calm, your father is a cunning man but we can play that game too.” 

∞

Earlier that afternoon and prior to the huge escalation that implicated Derek as perp #1, Scott had arrived at the Stilinski house. It took a lot longer than it should have done for the Sheriff to answer the door and when he did he was sweating heavily and looked really angry, even Scott noticed the change in the man’s posture as he violently swung the door open and near on shouted “What?” in the teens face. “Oh Scott, sorry this is just not a good time” he had said. 

“What’s wrong, is Stiles ok? Is there anything I can do to help?” Scott eyed the man suspiciously, since now he realised that his best friend had been telling the truth and he hadn’t believed him. He did now though, after an eye opening epiphany and he needed to prove himself trustworthy of being part of the pack and make amends for his ignorant error.

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, he hadn’t finished tidying at this point and he needed to do that before calling his colleagues but now Scott was here it would look strange if he were to act like nothing was wrong. “Stiles is missing” he said in a panic-stricken tone of voice.

Scott’s eyes widened, he listened but only picked up one heartbeat in the house so he knew Stiles wasn’t here. What if the Sheriff had hurt him and gone too far…no he wouldn’t go there, he needed to play this smart and not let on that he knew what had been going on in this house. “Missing, since when?”

“I, er, well he was in his room last night and I haven’t seen him leave. His phone, wallet, keys and Jeep are all here, I know my son and he wouldn’t leave without them so it looks like he’s been taken.” The Sheriff looked sad like he was fighting the urge to cry but Scott was confused by the scent he was picking up from the man, it wasn’t sadness or regret, it was more like rage. 

Scott stayed whilst the Sheriff rang his colleagues, and although he had left the room to make the call, Scott listened with his amplified hearing to all the lies that the man spun about Derek. Scott noticed how the man busied himself around the house moving things about, putting things away and fussing. This seemed really strange to Scott, surely the house was a crime scene if the Sheriff suspected kidnapping yet here was the man moving things around, disturbing any potential evidence and when he thought Scott wasn’t looking he disposed of some glass vials and an empty whiskey bottle. There was something off about this whole thing, he needed to find his friend and make sure he was alright because he was getting worried that the Sheriff had hurt him again. So just before the Beacon Hills Police department showed up in full force he excused himself by telling the Sheriff that his mom was waiting for him to come home and he made his way to the loft to speak with the others, calling Boyd and Erica enroute.

After Stiles’ Uncle explained the plan to them and they agreed, Derek returned to Beacon Hills with Isaac making sure that they left no trace that might lead him back to Stiles’ location. On arrival Derek walks into the Sheriff’s office with Isaac beside him as his witness and hands himself into the deputy at the desk who is instantly fumbling over himself in shock that the suspect the whole force were out searching for was face to face with him. 

The officer over-reacts, pulling his weapon and points it at Derek’s face, this gets Isaac jumping in front of his Alpha screaming at the officer to lower his weapon. Derek’s dropping to the floor and crossing his hands over the back of his head seems to do the trick as the officer puts his weapon away and rushes round to the front of the desk to handcuff Derek and take him off to a holding cell. He’s desperately trying to call for back up over the radio and letting the rest of the unit know that their suspect has been apprehended. The whole thing would have made Derek laugh if the situation wasn’t completely frustrating, if only these ‘good’ law men knew exactly what type of a person their Sheriff was they wouldn’t be so quick or blind to follow his orders or fall for his bullshit lies. But he remains silent and complies as he is roughly taken to the cell and put inside, the officer even forgets to remove the cuffs – either this or he’s worried that Derek might suddenly go for him. Still, unfazed by the incompetent treatment, Derek sits and waits for the Sheriff to arrive and interview him because this may very well be there last interview the man does as a police officer. 

Meanwhile, as Derek is taken off to the cell Isaac rings Erica and Boyd to update them on the plan and let them know why their Alpha is sitting in a jail cell. 

“Hey Isaac, we have been waiting to hear from you. I take it you have seen the news?” Erica is shushing Boyd in the background who tells her to put it on speakerphone which she sighs and then does. 

“Yes, don’t worry we have a plan. I cant tell you everything over the phone so I’m gonna come to you. Where are you?” Isaac speaks quietly as he makes his way out of the station, the first step is done. He’s worried about Derek and hopes that everything goes to plan because he wont let Derek stay locked up for something he didn’t do, he doesn’t care what he has to do he just wont let that happen but for now he has to trust the plan. As he’s walking to the Camaro he watches as multiple squad cars pull up and officers rush into the station. “Pfft news travels fast” he mumbles 

“We are at the loft, Scott’s on his way over too just so that you know because it may be difficult to talk if you are planning to keep him in the dark.” Erica says whilst swatting Boyd on the nose for getting in her face whilst she’s trying to talk.

“Crap! I forgot about that, ok we will have to be clever then and do this in parts. Erica will you meet me at Hills Diner on Main street and I’ll fill you in then Boyd when we get there, Erica will fill you in whilst me and Scott go get some food to bring back.” 

“Good plan, see you soon.” Boyd calls out and Isaac hangs up and sets off to meet Erica. 

The plan is in motion but with so many variables Stiles is biting his finger nails almost to the quick with worry about all the ways things could go wrong. But he doesn’t have much time before there a knock on the door and his Uncle walks across the room and introduces him to Mr Grisham. 

“Hello Stiles, I’m Mr Grisham.” The suited man in his early 50’s says whilst extended a hand towards him. His grip is firm and confident much like his stature but the man had kind eyes and after Stiles shakes his hand he wastes no time in placing a briefcase on the table and as it pings open he says “Let’s get down to business.” He doesn’t know why but Stiles suddenly feels about 500% better about things.


	7. I fought the law man and ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is interviewed which leads to more questions from Parrish about what the Sherrif had told them.  
> Stiles goes down a legal path and his Father plots revenge

The Sheriff stormed through the doors of the station with a huge entourage of deputies, all of whom wanted desperately to be the one to find Stiles and make a name for themselves. But the Sheriff was enraged at the possibility that Derek had taken his son without him realising for so long, it had been difficult to smooth over the fact that because he was pissed he didn’t know exactly what time his son was taken. It hadn’t helped that he practically pulled the story he gave them out of his arse because the truth was that he couldn’t give a fuck about the boy most of the time. Yet Stiles was his son and he would be the one to decide where he went, what he did and how he behaved. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let some punk-ass like Derek Hale influence his son. He had had to deal with his brother who started trying to insert himself in their business years ago and that didn’t work out too good for him and it damn well wasn’t going to work out well for Hale either he thought to himself. He reached the desk officer ‘Gibbs’ and abruptly asked where is the son of a bitch who took my son? Gibbs looked flushed as he stood to attention very enthusiastically, feeling quite proud himself and lead the Sheriff to the cell which he put Derek in not 30 minutes before. 

As soon as the door opened, the sheriff rushed the room, grabbing hold of the wolf by his neck and slamming him into the wall. It was quite a show and one to which he knew he would get away with because Derek wouldn’t risk exposing himself and the supernatural world to an audience of armed officers. 

Derek played the game, wincing as his shoulder blades smacked against the hard masonry and although he knew he could snap the man who held him there in two without breaking a sweat he squirmed under the light pressure on his airway. “Get him off of me!” Derek called to the hesitate officers at the door but no one moved an inch until on passing office Parrish noticed the commotion and pulled the man off of him. “Sheriff, come on now we can question him if he’s unconscious.” Parrish reasons, he looks apologetic towards Derek whilst he holds back a struggling Sheriff and frowns at the other officers inability to diffuse the situation. The man stank of stale booze most of the time and today was no exception yet no one on the force dare do anything about it since the last guy was transferred after just making a light comment to him about laying off the sauce. Last he checked the guy was directing traffic 2 states over, whatever the Sheriff did was enough to slaughter his career in law enforcement. Parrish was different, he kept his head down but wasn’t afraid to speak up if something wasn’t right, he was clever enough to have earnt respect of the force and make a few friends higher up who wouldn’t be fooled by any slander against him. He was a good cop and everyone knew it, even the Sheriff was smart enough not to mess with him. 

“Get him into interview one, I want to know where he’s keeping my son.” 

“Sheriff, you are too close to this. Let me interview him, he’s unlikely to speak to you and I can only imagine how you are feeling right now but threatening him won’t help.” Parrish spoke gently yet with confidence, on this he wasn’t backing down and the Sheriff knew that they needed to do this by the book because the Son of a county Sheriff was going to be high profile.

“Fine, but I’m observing and I want you to take an officer with you in there in case he gets aggressive.” The sheriff replied begrudgingly agreeing with Parrish.

Parrish and another officer escorted Derek to the interview room and started questioning him about his whereabouts within the last 24 hours. The sheriff observed behind the 2-way glass mirror, Derek knew that he was watching, the guy was obviously some sort of sociopath and wouldn’t be able to keep away.

“I was home most of the time, me and Isaac went for a late night run through the preserve and ended up camping out fairly close to the county boarder.” Derek spoke clearly, drawing from the script given to him by Stiles’ Uncle. 

“Isaac Lahey?” Parrish queried

“Yes, I am his legal guardian. He lives with me at the loft, as you know my family owned a large amount of land including the preserve and growing up there I am familiar with the landscape. I’m teaching Isaac to get to know it too so we sometimes go for runs and camp out.”

“And it was just you and Isaac there?

“Yes, although you can ask Erica and Boyd who were visiting before we left so they can attest to our intentions.” Derek has ensured that Isaac would fill Erica and Boyd in on the whole plan so that should they be questioned their stories would remain water tight.

Parrish wrote down the names to follow up on a writing pad. “When was the last time you saw or spoke with Stiles Stilinski?” 

“He stayed at the loft last week and his father took him home 2 days ago.” Derek replied before letting out a frustrating sigh 

“Derek, did you threaten Stiles and John Stilinski the last time you saw them?” Parrish asked with an edge to his voice, he looked deadly serious

“NO!” Derek struggled to contain his anger, he was surprised by the intensity of it.

“So you didn’t tell Stiles and his father that if you saw them on your property again that no one would ever find their bodies?” Parrish continued to question Derek with intensity but his gut was telling him that he was innocent. 

“No.” Derek seemed exasperated and rubbed his eyes before continuing “I told Stiles that he was welcome to come round any time and that Isaac and I would help him if he wanted us to.” 

“And what would Stiles need help with?” Parrish was interested to find out what was going on because the Sheriff had neglected to tell anyone that his son had spent the last week away from home. 

Just as Derek was about the answer, the door swung open banging the wall with the metal handle. The Sheriff once again rushed towards Derek screaming and trying to swing fists at him, Parrish caught just before one connected with Derek’s face. “You fucking piece of shit, you know where he is! Tell me where he is now.”

As the officers tackle the angry Sheriff back out the room, Derek keeps his gaze perfectly on the Sheriffs, smirking just before the door closes. The scent of frustration, rage and now fear made it clear that the Sheriff was worried about the way things were going. 

∞

As Isaac approached Erica at the diner, Erica finished off a text in response to Boyd telling her that Scott had just arrived at the loft so timing was pretty much on the nose. Isaac explained the plan to Erica, as Derek handed himself into the Beacon Hills police department for questioning armed with an airtight alibi which would be courtesy of Isaac, Erica and Boyd’s testimony of his whereabouts. Stiles was meeting with his Uncles lawyer friend who was building a case against his father for child neglect and abuse. His Uncle was going to seek legal guardianship with Stiles’ overenthusiastic agreement and they would file a restraining order against John. Stiles was in full acceptance now about proceeding down this route, he never wanted to speak up against his father before well before the man had started to threaten harm to his friends and people he cared about. For their part, Isaac, Boyd and Erica needed to keep Scott out of the loop about Stiles’ location and what was happening until the legal foundations had been laid. They weren’t unforgiving they just couldn’t risk Stiles’ safety on the off chance that Scott’s loyalty was still displaced. 

After they sped through the conversation they exited the diner and made their way to the loft. 

∞

Stiles was really starting to like Mr Grisham or Sid as he was better known to his Uncle as, Sid was excellent at his job he seemed to understand the legal system like the back of his hand and he knew how to get things done and cut through all the red tape so that it was done as soon as possible. They had already documented medical evidence of physical injuries both historical and recent, the hospital were running a tox-screen on Stiles’ blood to find out what he had been drugged up with and statements were in place from Stiles and his Uncle. A judge had already agreed to sign the restraining order based on the man’s impeccable legal speech and his amazing networking skills. Throughout the whole process the man’s charisma and conviction had done wonders for Stiles’ self-confidence and he was funny too If the man wasn’t already happily married with the perfect nuclear 2:2 family he might have considered a proposal! 

Given the long day they had all had and the lingering effects of the drugs in his system, Stiles was seriously struggling to keep his eyes open by the time his Uncle had brought him home. “I know you’re tired but I just wanted to speak with you about something, everything has moved fast and I want to make sure you’re not having second thoughts about anything?” Stile’s Uncle asked him as he invited him to sit in the lounge. 

“I’m not, having second thoughts I mean. Unless you are, I mean about being my legal guardian. I know your job keeps you busy and I don’t want to add stress to your life.” Stile said with a worried expression. 

“Stiles, I’m happy that you agreed to stay with me. I’m just sorry I didn’t do this years ago.” He paused as if he was considering how to word the next part “as for my job, I’m the lead Detective on the intelligence unit for BCPD. It’s not unlike your father’s position in Beacon Hills. The hours are long, it can be a dangerous occupation but then you run with werewolves so I don’t suppose you are alien to the concept of danger. But I can cut back on hours to be here more to make sure you have what you need but also to spend some time with you because I really have missed so much of your life.” He fought back tears successfully but his expression was pained. 

Stiles was less successful and bawled his eyes out almost unashamedly, he let his Uncle pull him into a hug. “I have missed you too.” Is all he could managed in between hiccups of sobs.

Sheriff Stilinski went home that evening and with more concern for himself than his missing son he sat in his armchair and stewed with a bottle of whiskey and a vicious scowl on his face. Tomorrow he would make Derek talk and he knew exactly the man to call for help in that. Yes he had a good plan to make Derek suffer and then die painfully as soon as soon as he got Stiles back. He wouldn’t need to get his hands dirty, because Gerrard Argent would gladly do the messy part for him.


	8. you've been served.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pack wait to hear from Stiles, the sheriff plans to get Derek to talk and receives an unwelcome visit.

Isaac didn’t waste time, as soon as he and Erica arrived at the loft, he had skipped past any niceties and asked Scott outright what he had found out from his earlier visit to the Stilinski house that day. Not letting on that he in fact knew everything that had happened on this long day he needed to be convinced that Scott was on Stiles’ side and not acting out of some sense on misplaced loyalty to the abusive Sheriff. But Scott was in a complete state of panic when he spoke, he had convinced himself by everything he had seen about the sheriff that Stiles had been hurt or even murdered by his father. He was regretful and tearful and begging for the pack to come now and help him find his best friend. 

Moving erratically around the room Scott implored the rest of them to help him “Please, we need to go and look for him now. He could be out there somewhere bleeding to death, who knows what that man has done.” 

Isaac realised then that their plan to keep Scott in the dark was blown to pieces, it was clear that he was getting closer and closer to losing all control and wolfing out. If they didn’t put him out of his misery soon he might run off to tear the Sheriff limb from limb. 

Erica and Boyd were now holding him back and he was screaming at them all and growling like a crazy rabid animal. 

“ENOUGH!” Isaac uncharacteristically shouted at the almost feral wolf, in that moment he had decided to abandon the plan in a bid to prevent Scott from losing his shit completely and doing something reckless. 

Everyone froze, they had never seen Isaac act with so much assertiveness and new found authority. He had demanded their attention with the pure ferocity of his growl, so with a highly attentive and slightly disturbed audience he continued…

“Scott, sit down, we know where Stiles is and he is safe.”

Scott hesitated for a second and thought about protesting but quickly reconsidered because Isaac was still unnerving so he kept quiet as Isaac spoke, explaining everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Scott was hurt that they had lied to him because they had obviously not trusted him enough to tell him what was happening. His sore ego was superseded by the relief that came from the news that Stiles was alive, and wasn’t in some shallow grave somewhere because he hadn’t believed him before and had betrayed him by telling the sheriff that he was at the loft that past week with Derek. 

“What happens now?” Scott asked 

“We wait to hear from Stiles about the legal proceedings and then when the coast is clear we can go and collect Derek from the station.” Isaac replied calmly

“When will he be released?” Erica asked pacing a little but mindful not to do anything that might piss Isaac off because angry Isaac = scary.

“They can only hold him for up to 24 hours without charging him and there is no evidence, only circumstantial rubbish provided by the sheriff.” Isaac was checking his phone as he spoke, he hoped to hear from Stiles soon. He didn’t like to deviate from the plan so it would be better to know that everything else had gone to plan. 

Erica stopped pacing and grabbed her jacket, Boyd looked at her and raised an eyebrow in questioning. “We need to wait, that doesn’t mean we need to starve to death. Come on, you and I will go get something for dinner and then we can wait it out with full stomachs at least.” They both left as Isaac and Scott waiting, they flicked through TV channels, not really in the mood for anything but trying to pass the time.

∞

The next morning the sheriff awoke with a banging headache, he was still drunk from the night before and looked like he was on the verge of kidney failure from the yellow tinge in his skin. He didn’t bother showering, he had a teenager to find and he was going to see a man about a dog. Aka he was going to speak to Gerrard Argent about Derek Hale. It was one hour before his shift was due to start at the station so he went straight to the Argent house first. Lifting himself out of the car he stumbled up the path as the door opens before he reaches the porch. Inside the doorway stands a smug and amused looking old man. 

“Morning Sheriff, I have to say I’m pleased that you called me to deal with your wolf problem. I do hope that your son is okay though, has he been found yet?” Gerrard’s smugness dripped through every word as he spoke, he knew full well that Stiles was still missing but he needed to make the point that had he have been allowed to deal with Hale the first time around then the boy would not be missing. 

“No, he is still gone. I really need your help please, Derek has my son and he isn’t speaking. With no evidence we will have to release him soon.” The Sheriff pleaded, he hated asking anyone for help, especially this pompous arsehole. He need to be done with this situation before it got any worse and people like Parrish started looking into his private business like how he disciplined his son. In his opinion parents were too soft nowadays, they let kids run all over them and they turned out spoilt little bastards. Well his son was never going to be like that, his son would learn to listen and follow orders just like he and his brother had to when they grew up. He hated his father but he respected him for the way he made sure that they learnt to respect authority even if he learnt that earlier than his brother who was always trying to rebel and got it worse. 

“Don’t worry Sheriff I will handle this, you just text me when he is released and I’ll sort out the rest. I should have an answer for you about Stiles within 8 hours after we have him.”  
“You seem pretty confident that he will talk?” The Sheriff questioned

“I know how to get Hale to talk, our families have history.” Gerrard seemed to be seeing something as he spoke, a memory of a past confrontation perhaps. It made the Sheriff wonder for a millisecond before he checked his watch and swiftly said goodbye before heading to the station. 

As he arrived there was eerie atmosphere, it was quiet and a couple of officers he had seen on his way in had avoided eye contact. Then when he said a quick hello to the desk sergeant he was stopped by his name being called out. That voice, it was instantly recognisable, he turned slowly to see a tall man with dark hair and a crooked nose on a familiar face. He forced a smile on his face as he walked forward and greeted federal agent McCall with a shorter female fed next to him looking bored. 

“Sheriff Stilinki, this is special agent Pollock. John can we speak in your office please? we are here in an official capacity.” McCall was straight faced and all professional as he followed his son’s best friend’s father, what came next was not something he thought he would ever have to do.

The Sheriff rounded his desk and gestured for the agents to take up the two seats in front of it. 

“I’m afraid we won’t be here long, John we need you to surrender your badge and gun.” He said this whilst producing a white envelope which contained an order for the immediate suspension of the county sheriff and a restraining order from his son.

The sheriff ignored them whilst he read through the documents, the colour quickly drained from his face and the weeks of drinking hard liquor suddenly caught up with him as his sugar levels plummeted and he dropped down into his chair. 

“John you are hereby relieved of duty effective immediately and you must surrender your badge and gun and leave the premises until such time as the pending inquiry is complete and a final decision has been made to either dismiss you from your post or to reinstate.” 

The man looked with disgust at McCall as he slammed his badge and gun on the desk “I can’t believe you of all people believe this rubbish.”

“John, I made mistakes ones which I deeply regret, I lost my family because of my own self-pity. But I left to protect them, I would never put my kid through years of misery.”

“Stiles has been well looked after, how dare you point the finger at me.” John raised his voice and felt his blood boil

“We have seen the pictures of what you did to that poor boy, the scars on his body and his medical records tells a different story.” McCall didn’t raise his voice, he took the gun and badge from the desk stared piercingly at the disgrace of a man in front of him.

John got up, still unsteady on his feet and stormed out of the building. He walked to the nearest bar and stayed there until his was sufficiently intoxicated and enraged by the name signed on the court order to place Stiles into the care of his brother. He fumed, he warned the man years ago that if he ever tried to interfere in his life again he would be sorry. Just like when they were kids, his brother never seemed to learn, to keep his mouth shut and out of other people’s shit. He had to teach him a tough lesson, one he wouldn’t forget in a while. And with that thought he got up and got a cab home. The wheels were in motion and hurt, suffering and tragedy were on the horizon. 

∞

Stiles woke up startled, his heart pounded in his chest at the instant realisation of everything that had happened over the past week or so. His breathing was out of control, he got up but without being able to get enough oxygen into his lungs he felt light headed and stumbled a few steps before hitting the wall with his body and falling down. Panic set in fairly quickly, he tried to focus on the now and tried to calm down but he hyperventilated pass the point of being able to control his breathing or think rationally, fear had taken over and the room started to fade out. 

He was rapidly losing the fight but he thought he heard a voice speaking through the haze of his mind. Then there was the warmth of strong hands on his shoulder as his uncle came into the view, his lips mouthing words that seemed detached. Then as he watched and focused just on trying to decipher them the haze started to clear.

“Stiles, breathe in and out, do it with me. In and out, in and out.” The words were repeated in a soothing voice as the man demonstrated calm and controlled breathing. 

It went like this with them both sitting on the floor syncing respiration until Stiles was back to a calmer state. He felt exhausted and drenched in sweat and really embarrassed that he had completely lost the plot like that. 

As if he could tell how Stiles felt, his uncle offered tough words of comfort “Don’t ever do that again, I mean if you need help I’m here. I don’t want to find you passed out or worse on the floor because you needed someone here but you didn’t ask. I want to be there for you Stiles, you are my family, the only remaining part that matters and I would do anything to keep you safe.” 

Stiles didn’t know what to say so he lent on his uncles shoulder and whispered an apology “Sorry, I’m just not used to this. I mean I usually have to deal with everything alone, da- He said it was weakness, he didn’t want a weak son.” Stiles got up and decided that was enough, he waved at whatever his uncle was about to say because he didn’t want to dwell on it anymore and risk going back into a state of panic. The man seemed to understand and followed Stiles out into the kitchen where they made eggs and coffee and ate in comfortable silence until their phones started buzzing. 

Sid: It’s done, papers have been served. 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and his uncle wrapped an arm around him “Everything will be alright, it’s me and you.” He paused thoughtfully before smiling “And your pack of wolves.” 

Stiles laughed through tears, he felt relieved that it was finished. He could start to put his life back together with the people he loved and who loved him.


	9. Magnetism & other attractive things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to Beacon Hills as Derek is released and the pack protect their Alpha

Erica, Boyd and Scott were strewn across the lounge in the loft with blankets interconnected in what Stiles would have argued was a ‘puppy pile’. The room was full of the noises of snoozing teenage werewolves and it was dark with the only light from Isaac’s phone. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t settle knowing that Derek was in a jail cell and that Stiles was miles away from them. He thought things through, he thought about the time when they would all be back together, he even looked forward to boring pack meetings and being at school as long as things were normal again. That thought made him laugh in a dry sarcastic way as he looked about him, he was a werewolf, surrounded by werewolves, he was an orphan since both parents were now dead and if it wasn’t for Derek he would have voluntarily joined them. Okay so normal probably was a bit of a ridiculous concept for him but he felt like his life here was just now getting started. So he couldn’t sleep, he resolutely wouldn’t until his family was safe and back home.

As the sun came up and light filled the loft and Isaac had finished his 3rd cup of joe that’s when his phone illuminated with Stiles name, it didn’t get through one full ring in his hand before he answered “Stiles?!” he jumped upright, abruptly waking 3 suddenly poised werewolves in the process. 

“Isaac.” Stiles said sounding a little like he had been crying “it’s done, he’s been served the papers this morning. Can you pass the phone to Scott I need to speak with him?” 

“Yes sure but one second, what about Derek?” Isaac asked before handing the call over 

“He’ll be released soon, his legal rep is already there. You should go, be there for when he comes out, we are travelling back to Beacon Hills now so I can be there for when he gets home, I have got a lot of thanks to give you all for your help.” 

“Stiles, we look out for each other. That’s what pack does.” Isaac said as he speedily passed the phone to Scott and filled Erica and Boyd in as they started getting ready to go to the station. 

“Stiles! I’m so..” Scott starts before Stiles interrupts him

“Scott, me and my uncle are coming back and should be there in the next hour. But before I do, I wanted to tell you something about your dad.”

“My dad?” Scott asked feeling confused, he rarely saw his dad as he travelled so much for his job. Things were tense between them, there were unanswered questions about the past and his mom said she didn’t think it was fair to try and answer questions that his father needed to.

“Yes, he found out about everything and was instrumental in getting all the papers expedited. Scott, he is in town and he wants to see you.”

“I, erm Stiles I’m not sure.”

“its ok Scott, you don’t have to. I just said I would let you know that he’s here and that he will be in town for a few days.” 

“Oh right, I will think about it. Stiles, I’m so sorry about before. I’ve been such an idiot all these years, I should have paid better attention, listened to you and helped you.” Scott was saddened by an intense sense of failure that he felt as a friend and as a person.

“Scott, its ok. I know you made a mistake, but you have helped me more than you know over the years just by being you. I’ll talk to you more later but for now know all’s forgiven and I love you man, gotta go.”

Stiles ended the call as he and his uncle were loading their things into the car, they were planning on staying in a hotel in town for a few days until things with his friends had settles down. They hadn’t spoken about what would happen after that but they would need to figure that out. Stiles didn’t want to change schools in his last year so they would need a plan for that but for now they were focused on spending a few days together with friends and settling legal matters. 

∞

It had been a long night, Derek hadn’t slept a wink. He was worried about Stiles and Isaac, the latter because he knew how sensitive Isaac was, Lord knows he had been through enough loss and disappointment to last a lifetime. He didn’t want to have to leave him to deal with all the stress of the situation without him, Isaac cared strongly for Stiles like Derek and he was finding it hard to keep calm so he imagined how Isaac must be feeling too. He thought things through, why did he care so much for Stiles that he was willing to put himself and the rest of the pack at risk to get him away from his abusive father? He was sure he would do that same thing for all his friends but it felt different with Stiles. 

He had never felt such a blinding rage, an anger that burned white hot through him than when he found out about Stiles being hurt. He knew deep down the reason for it, the same reason he would treat stiles badly over the years to try and keep him from danger, put him off of being around him not just because he was human and prone to long last injury but because he was worried about the effect that Stiles had on him even after only a short time. When Stiles was near him, it was like all the guards he had put up over the years since his family had died in the fire, like they dissolved. Just being near him make Derek feel warmer, softer and that scared him because those barriers protected his heart from being broken. 

Yet as soon as he knew Stiles needed help it was as though he was powerless, all the logic of keeping away from him went out the window. Somehow over the years and he didn’t know when or how it happened, he had fallen for him. There was no more denying it to himself, after hours in a cell with just himself and his thoughts he couldn’t get away from it. His wolf yearned within him, it was a need so strong to protect him, never leave him and to be close to him. The wolf’s natural instincts wanted more, thankfully he was embodied in humanity otherwise he would claim him as his mate without hesitation. He wanted Stiles in every way of course he did, he couldn’t separate himself from his wolf but he would control his feelings as strong as they were he would find a way to placate them. He wouldn’t be able to stay away from him any longer but for now the promise of seeing him again was incentive enough. 

A key turned in the lock of the cell door and Officer Parrish opened it and greeted him “Derek, your being released this morning.” 

Derek stood up and looked at the officer and nodded, he waited for the officer to make a gesture for him to leave and then he walked behind as Parrish led him to the clerk’s desk to collect his personal belongings. Parrish was apologetic, and thanked him for his patience whilst they investigated. Derek didn’t insult the man’s intelligence by asking after Stiles, he didn’t need know any more than what his pack would confirm. 

As soon as he was signed out and released, he walked through a door that opened to the front desk and Isaac came bounding over to him unable to contain himself regardless of the odd looks he got from everyone staring at him. He was like a child who had been reunited with a lost parent, as soon as he saw Derek all the panic and stress of the last couple of days bubbled over and he didn’t care about anything else but giving him a relieved hug. Derek uncharacteristically allowed it for a count of 5 before pulling back and giving the teen a reprimanding raised eyebrow. “Isaac, come now everything is fine let’s get out of here.” 

As they approached the exit doors they were unaware they were being watched through the scope of a sniper rifle aimed patiently at the other side awaiting the desired target to come into view. 

Derek’s walked slightly ahead of Isaac and placed his hand on the door to push it open, it slid to a 45 degree and his foot went through the gap first but just as he was about the extend the gap and pass through Isaacs placed a hand on his shoulder “Wait!” 

“Isaac…” He was about to lose his thin patience because all he could think about was getting to Stiles and making sure he was ok. 

“Look” Isaac said, showing Derek a photo on his phone. 

“What the fuck?” Derek questioned before looking sheepishly through the exit door around the surrounding hilly landscape. He pushed his whole body through, followed by Isaac and then he saw them. 

Erica, Boyd and Scott sitting up high under some trees waved at them from afar, he couldn’t make out the scene he had just been shown on the phone. Gerrard Argent was behind one of those trees surrounded by 3 cunning werewolves. They had not only disarmed him from the snipe that was supposed to tranquilise Derek but they had bound and gagged the man. What made him laugh was that his entire face was covered in bright red lip prints he where Erica had tortured the man with a large quantity of slobbery mooches. The action would no doubt have provoked complete disgust in a man whose greatest hate in life was werewolves. 

To the side of them was a van, Chris Agent was in the driver’s seat and seeing Derek he gave a salute and indicated one of Gerrard’s goon bound next to him. It was a simple plan and one too easily intercepted by his pack, he had never felt so proud of them all. Smiling widely he waved a thanks to them all and hurried over to the Camaro with Isaac and without further delay he pulled off to head to the loft where Stiles and his uncle would soon be meeting them. Everything had gone as planned but it pained him now the longer he was apart from Stiles. 

Stiles and his uncle arrived at the hotel first they quickly dropped of their bags and headed out to drive to Derek’s place where they would all soon be reunited. He felt like he had been through the ringer, literally like his lungs felt stretched and his eyes were tight with a deep seated emotional and mental exhaustion. All he wanted to do was get to see his friends and then sleep for the next 48-72 hours. 

He looked up at his uncle as they drove the 15 minute drive from the hotel to Derek’s, they had left the jeep behind in favour of this beautiful mint 67’ Chevy Impala in rich deep blue. He loved his jeep but it was hard to argue with his Uncles preference for his baby. “This is some car.” 

“Sally.” 

“Sally?”

“That’s her name, I got her from a department’s seizure auction. The dealer who had her before was caught because his wife found out he was seeing another woman on the side. She hired a private detective to gather information to help her squeeze him dry and what they found instead brought down a quite an empire.”

“ok so the wife’s name was Sally?” Stiles asked

“Yeh and she was quite the looker too.” He winked and tapped the steering wheel 

“Hey Sally! Good to meet you, I’ll have to introduce you to Roscoe, he’s not a looker like you but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” 

They arrived a few minutes later and made their way up to the loft, Stiles let them in with the key under the fire extinguisher. They were the first to arrive, so he gave his uncle a tour whilst they waited for the others.


	10. What fairytales are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack reunite, Stiles stays the night and a couples of interesting turn of events ensue

Stiles was overcome with relief when he heard the black Camaro pull up on the gravelled drive, making a satisfying crunching sound. He had darted from the sofa to the large windows overlooking the front of the building and a wide smile instantly adorned his face as Derek and Isaac approached. Attempting to dampen his over excited energy he went back to the sofa and sat down, composing himself outwardly to appear as calm and collected as he could. 

As the door opened, Derek followed closely by Isaac entered and all eyes fell on Stiles. Isaac ran straight past Derek and pounced Stiles pulling him into an almost bone crushing hug and simultaneously scenting him. Then Stiles completely lost his cool as he hugged his friend back and cried tears of joy, both seemed oblivious of both the amount of time that they were like this and that to others it might appear somewhat intimate. It was a deep rumbling noise from behind them that pulled them back to reality, Isaac suddenly jumping back and apologising as he kept looking at Derek. Stiles felt a little dizzy from being almost asphyxiated in affection but also he heard the noise but was confused as he thought maybe Derek had growled at them but he couldn’t be sure. He looked at Derek who looked mildly irritated as usual but then cautiously approached him. 

“Stiles, you look, I mean you’re here.” Derek fiddled with his watch as he spoke. 

When Isaac and Stiles were embraced he had experienced a surge of jealousy and so badly wanted to be the one to hold him that way. He couldn’t though, he couldn’t risk getting that close to him because he was worried he wouldn’t be able to let go. So he decided he would go for a safe, if a little formal handshake and put out his hand for Stiles  
Stiles eyed his hand with a quizzical look and bypassed it, closing the distanced between them quicker than Derek expected as he wrapped his small yet strong arms around him, pressing their chests together. Derek felt intoxicated by the rush of sweet vanilla, cinnamon and something else unique to Stiles scent. He knew his eyes were flashing bright red and so closed them, he breathed in deeply allowing the pure pleasure to wash over him. Then summoning all the strength he could he pulled back and fixed his face with his usual default grumpy look. 

“Ah come on Sour wolf, I know secretly you can’t get enough of me.” Stiles joked sarcastically brushing off the slight twang rejection he felt at the way that Derek pulled away so abruptly.

Derek huffed and walked over to the kitchen island to put the coffee pot on and thought to himself if only you knew how right you are.

Stiles feeling a little deflated, sat back down on the sofa and Isaac sat down at the other end, Stiles looked over at him and patted the seat next to him. Isaac looked at Derek and pulled and hesitated but then jumped over and sat as close as he could to him, he was incredibly happy to have Stiles and Derek back. He loved them both not in a romantic way but the way that can only be experienced when you have people that you feel accepted for who you are and loved unconditionally by. They weren’t related by blood but they were the best family he could ever have hoped for. He didn’t have a label for the roles they played in his life but they were vital to him, he loved them so much.  
“Hey, where’s the others?” Stiles asked as his uncle came downstairs from the bathroom waving a greeting to them all. 

Isaac was about to answer when Erica, Boyd and Scott came bounding in through the door all laughing and chatting together. They came straight over to Stiles and another round of hugs ensued, aside from Boyd whose PDA’s were limited to a shoulder pat and a few words which on this occasion were to the tune of “Glad your back, you look like shit.” 

After a cup of coffee and lots of sharing everyone’s experiences over the past few days, Stiles’ uncle returned to the hotel. Stiles wanted to stay to spend some time with everyone and Derek said it was ok for the night. They watched a movie and ate pizza, only when Stiles started yawning repeatedly they got the hint that he could no longer fend off the sandman. Erica, Boyd and Scott said their farewells and left, Isaac went to his room and Derek grabbed some blankets and pillows for Stiles. When he came back to give them to him he placed them on the sofa and giving Stiles a nod he turned to leave but Stiles stopped him by placing his hand on his arm, it was almost like an electric current passed through him and he faltered on his feet.

“Derek, can I speak to you a minute?” Stiles said quietly but confidently

“Is everything ok, are you ok? I know your still healing, do you need some pain relief or I could…” Derek wondered why he suddenly sounded like he was having a mental break.  
Stiles smiled, he had never seen Derek rant like this and he wondered whether werewolves were prone to caffeine overdose, if so he was pretty sure Derek was over his daily limit. 

“I’m ok, I don’t need anything. I just noticed how quiet you were all evening and earlier you seemed a little annoyed with me when I first saw you.” 

“No, stiles I am not annoyed with you.” 

“I would understand if you were though, I have asked you to do a lot for me, more than I could ever expect anyone to do.” Stiles looked a bit sheepish as a wave of anxiety and guilt washed over him, it was made worse by the sudden waterworks and a guarantee that neither would be missed by a werewolf’s super senses.

Derek couldn’t take seeing Stiles like this, after everything he knew it was going to take time and a lot of reassurance to prove to him that he wasn’t a nuisance to everyone or a burden like his father’s words had ingrained in his mind. He sat next to Stiles, cautiously put a hand on his knee which instantly made his wolf mentally howl. “Stiles, you deserve all the good things that life has to offer. I am glad that my small part in this helped you to get away from John and that you have an uncle who really loves you. But we all care for you too, you’re…you are pack.” 

Stiles put his hand over Derek’s, keeping it front slipping away and in the process transferring heat through their touching skin. “Thank you, I mean I know it’s just words but I have never felt so much like I actually matter since you literally rescued me.” Stiles sniffled and wiped away a tear with his feel hand, he subconsciously entwined their fingers on his knee and it had made Derek freeze. Sudden realisation made Stiles take his hand away and awkwardly apologise.

Derek got up to leave and Stiles thanked him again before settling down for the night, it wasn’t long before he was asleep and as if only seconds has passed he opened his eyes to light beaming through the windows and his phone vibrating on the coffee table where is was ringing. He searched for it with unseeing sleep-filled eyes and uncoordinated hands until he caught it before it hit the floor. The caller was not in his contact list as it appeared ‘Unknown Number’ but he answered it anyway. 

“He..hello?” 

“Mr Stilinski?” A man’s voice asked in a formal British tone

“Who’s asking?” 

“Is this Mr Mieczyslaw Stilinski?”  
Stiles bolted upright, a shock of cold ran through his veins as he listened to the name being perfectly vocalised by a stranger on the end of the line. The name, his name wasn’t  
known by anyone other than his family and anyone with access to his identity documents. So he hesitated out of fear and didn’t know whether to hang up or hear the person out. 

“Hello, is this Mieczyslaw Stilinski?” The man repeated 

“Who are you?” Stiles managed

“I can only speak to Mie…”

Stiles cut him off “Yes, yes that’s me. What is this about?”

“Mr Stilinski, my name is Juptor Santino and I am the executor of the estate for the late Oswald Gajos, he passed away a little over 6 weeks ago and did not have any children or close relatives, we have tracked his family line to his great great neice Claudia Stilinski nee Gajos. I have on record that you were her only child is that correct?”

“Er, oh I erm yes that’s right but hang on, how did you get my number?”

“I was able to trace you to an address in Beacon hills, however it would appear that you no longer live there. Your previous neighbour Mrs Rosen was helpful in providing me with your contact number.”

Stiles suddenly felt much more reassured, he had known the Rosen’s all his life, Mrs Rosen aka Ethel was the streets most efficient one woman neighbourhood watch. At 82 she was still as sharp as a tack and nothing got passed her watchful eyes, it made him chuckle to think of the scrutiny this guy must have endured in order to have been given Stiles’ number. 

“Ah Mrs Rosen, she is a gem.”

“Quite, anyhow Mr Stilinski. I am in town for only a short time before I need to travel back to London. It would be great if we could meet and go over the documents to get the estate transferred into your name.”

Woah, Stiles wasn’t expecting this. He wondered what it was exactly that he was inheriting, a few things flicked through his head before he was pulled back to the present by the sound of the guy clearing his throat on the other end of the line. 

“Ok, but I would like my own legal representative present please as I am under 18.”

The guy was getting impatient with Stile’s lack of ability to focus for long on the conversation (ADHD) and so he quickly took the details for Sid and said he would make the arrangements through him. 

Stiles made his way over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and took some Adderall before making his way back to the sofa. He grabbed his phone and googled the name Oswald Gajos, images of an esteemed Polish economics professor in London and a very successful businessman came up. 

He knew very little about his mother’s side of the family as she had moved to America with her mother against her family’s wishes and this resulted in her being cut off from them. 

He immediately felt like speaking to his Mom, he hadn’t visited her memorial in over a year mostly because his father had become more and more insistent that he be home so he hadn’t really got out much the past 12 months. Come to think of it he felt free, like a prisoner on release for good behaviour – it was time he started to get out more and live a little.

No one else was up yet, it was a little after 7am as he washed, dressed and leaving a note he went for a run to the cemetery 3 miles from where he was. 

Derek slept through until gone 9am, he had been exhausted from the lack of sleep and emotional rollercoaster of late. He padded his way down the steps to the living room and walked passed he sofa towards the kitchen then did a double take when he realised that something was missing from the living room. Stiles wasn’t where he left him, totally freaking out he grabbed his phone and frantically rang Stiles hoping nothing had happened to him. 

“Derek?”

“STILES! Where are you?”

“Calm down Sour wolf, I left you a note and coffee brewing.” 

Derek rushed into the kitchen and found the note and the coffee, suddenly he felt like an over possessive idiot. 

“I’m on my way back now, just a little slower than I was before as I tripped over something and my ankle feels a bit weird.” 

“You’re hurt? Where are you exactly and I’ll come and get you.” 

“You don’t have to…”

“STILES!”

“Ok ok! Jeez, I’m about ¼ mile from beacon hills cemetery heading towards main street.”

“Stop walking and stay where you, I don’t want you to do more damage to yourself before I can pick you up.” 

Stiles huffed and was trying to think of some sarcastic come back and just when he thought of the perfect thing he realised that Derek had hung up. What was his problem anyway, he acted like he didn’t want him around sometimes and then other times he seemed the total opposite. It made his head spin, he had this impossible fantasy of Derek as his hero and knight in shining armour but he wasn’t the damsel in distress any more. He wanted to be stronger, more independent and prove to everyone and himself that he was not a liability to the pack, especially not to Derek. He hoped that one day Derek might look at him the way he secretly looked at him when he was sure no one was looking. Fat chance of that now, he had tripped over some brambles, entangling his foot and now his ankle was fast swelling up and throbbing like a son of a bitch. He would never admit it but he was glad that Derek was coming to get him because he honestly didn’t think he would make it back hopping the whole way like an overgrown rabbit on steroids. He sat down on some grass at the edge of the road and mentally pictured himself and Derek in a castle, the latter battling a dragon with sword and the works whilst Stiles peered down from a tower and jeered him on. When the beast was slain Derek ran up many many steps and claimed his prize, scooping Stiles into his arms and kis…Shit! Stiles tried to cover himself as some asshole deliberately drove through a puddle near the verge soaking him through in the process.


	11. Family, Trees and Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek retrieves Stiles and goes to find Isaac who encounters someone he didnt think he would ever meet. Stiles struggles with his fathers words and threats.

Derek was speeding along the road when he spotted a figure further back on the verge, realising it was Stiles but he was soaked from head to foot he pulled up and rushed to him “What the hell happened to you?” He said, filled with concern but also a little angry that Stiles was in such a state. 

“Oh yeah, some douche thought it would be funny to drive through that puddle of dirty stagnant water there.” Stiles looked completely miserable, he just wanted to crawl into a corner somewhere and hide from the humiliation of the situation. 

Derek examined Stiles’ ankle which looked to be a sprain then he seemed to think things through and his expression changed to one of sympathetic, walking to the back of the Camaro he shouted back. “It’s not broken, stay there, you are not getting in the car like that.” 

Stiles stopped and waited as Derek retrieved a blanket from the boot of the Camaro and came back over to him with it, he put out his hand to take it thinking that Derek was doing to hand it to him but Derek didn’t. 

“Take your clothes off.” Derek said with a straight face

“Wha What?” Stiles asked, he thought maybe he had misheard, blood rushed to his face at the thought

“Take your t-shirt and pants off or they will just soak straight through the blanket,” Then he handed over the blanket and turned around. He would have waited in the car but he didn’t want to take the chance that something else would happen in the time it took him to walk to the car. 

Stiles stripped down to his boxers and quickly wrapped the blanket around his naked skin, “eh, done.”

Derek turned and helped him hobble over to the passenger side of the Camaro and get in, putting his wet clothes in the boot. 

To say that the ride back to the loft was awkward was the understatement of the year, Derek didn’t say anything to him he just stared ahead at the road and Stiles wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone now. Instead he worried about Isaac seeing him semi naked when he got back to the loft because he didn’t have the energy to relay his most recent embarrassing escapade. He involuntarily shivered as a rush of cold ran through him and he reached out to put the heater on. Derek’s and his hand extended at the same time with the same idea and collided with each other. The impact seemed to warm Stiles more than the hot air that was now blowing through the car.

As they pulled up, Derek finally spoke to him in a gentle voice. “Isaac isn’t home, he was going for a parameter run today and that should take a good few hours. I was supposed to go too but I can stay with you.” 

“No, no need I mean. I’m just going to shower and drown my sorrows in sugary things and rest my ankle. You should go, be with Isaac and do what you planned to do with your day.” Stiles said adamantly 

Aside from the sugar overload, Derek thought Stiles’ plan was probably best for him and he realised that maybe his hovering wouldn’t be welcome. He didn’t want to leave him but he wouldn’t smother him either and risk Stiles distancing himself. 

“Ok if you are sure you don’t need me, I will go find Isaac. Ring me on my cell if you need anything.” 

They made it back into the loft and Derek stayed waiting until Stiles had showered, changed and settled himself on the sofa with a ridiculous array of diabetes-inducing junk whilst watching a re-run of man v food he was satisfied that Stiles should be safe for him to leave. 

Isaac worried about Stiles, he knew that it would take some adjustment to the change in his life, he seemed ok but he was human. Isaac had experienced all the change he did and he had become a werewolf, the supernatural benefits of which made him stronger, quicker and gave him power that he had never experienced in his life. He still had a lot of psychological trauma to deal with but Derek and the pack were there for him and supported him through it all. Stiles was still fairly fragile, he hid behind wit and sarcasm but Isaac could see the weight he carried around with him. 

As Isaac thought through everything he decided he would reach out to Stiles and offer to be someone he could speak to about anything, he would even share some of his own experiences if he thought it would help. He was determined to try and help his friend become more resilient, stronger and more importantly come to realise that he was loved and valued by everyone who cared for him. Just as he considered heading back to the loft to wait for Stiles and see about talking with him he heard a noise like snapping branches behind him and his nostrils flared as a pungent scent of a fast moving creature was detected behind him. As he spun around his fangs and claws extending to the perceived threat, he was tackled to the ground and wrestled along the woodland floor. Punch after punch he tried to block the onslaught of a violent attack. He was bleeding, he could feel cuts open up on his face and no sooner close before another opened. He growled loudly and swiped his claws through the chest of a large grey wolf but as if it were a series of papercuts the beast didn’t even react or refrain from a second from his pummelling of Isaacs face. His eyes swollen shut, lip split in several places and dizziness started to overcome him he whined as he considered himself fatally outmatched. 

Derek came bounding through the clearing, he heard his pack mates growl for help and his lungs filled with the sour smell of fear and distress as he approached and let out a formidable roar when he saw Isaac being beat to a pulp by a large grey wolf. Derek was only part shifted when he decided to do a full shift into his wolf form. A big hulking black wolf was the result with piercing red eyes and razor sharp fangs appearing out from raised lips. He was larger than the other but they were both Alphas and whilst the other instantly lost interest in Isaac is squared up to Derek and pounced for the kill. 

Isaac lay still, semi-conscious for a few moments, he was unaware of what was going on but he did wonder why the assault had suddenly stopped. After his bones and skin knitted itself back together enough for him to move he wearily got up and then ducked out the way as the grey wolf came flying towards him and hit a tree with such force that the thick trunk cracked and splinters around its body. It didn’t get back up, instead it turned from wolf to a naked woman with long light brown hair and green eyes. Although she was defeated and had backed down in admission that Derek was the victor and therefore keeper of the territory, her whole demeanour was animalistic verging on feral.  
“What the hell is going on Derek?” Isaac asked as the other shifted back to human as well. 

“Isaac, this is my Sister Laura, Laura this is Isaac.” Derek replied without removing his look of sheer surprise from his face. 

“Laura? I thought she was dead” Isaac asked, almost completely ignoring that the woman was standing in front of them now.

“Well, so did I.” Derek said 

“If we are done, I’ll be going then. It was nice meeting you Zak.” Laura said with a vicious smile

“Its Isaac. Wait, Laura.” Derek went to put his hand out and Laura’s eyes lit red and she growled in warning so he took it back. 

“Alpha, this is your territory. I don’t know who this Laura is but I’m not her.” 

“What sort of sick trick is this, you died.” Derek ignored Laura’s warnings and approached her 

“I’m not Laura, I don’t know you.” 

“What’s your name?” Isaac tried, in an attempt to help

“I don’t have a name, I am a wolf.”

“Werewolf, you’re of the Hale bloodline and that’s why you can do a full shift.” Derek corrected 

Laura looked confused, then upset, then angry. Without words she spun around and sped away from them.

Derek stood still and rubbed his hands over his face before turning to Isaac

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, but she can really fight. I’m not sure how much longer I would have lasted.”

“I’m sorry Isaac, I should have come with you.”

“It’s not your fault, I’m fine now and anyway we have bigger problems.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well something is definitely wrong, didn’t you say that Laura was killed by Peter when he was insane?” 

Derek cringed at the memory of finding his big sister cut in half, violently murdered and then the rage he felt when he realised that she was killed by their own Uncle. It had taken a lot for Derek to forgive him for what he did, even though he knew that Peter wasn’t in his right mind, he couldn’t understand anyone hurting their own family like that. All that hurt was refreshed as he recalled everything in clear detail. 

“We need to go and see Deaton and get some answers.” Derek said finally, he didn’t know how Laura was back and why she was different but he was going to find out before he got his hopes up that he might get his beloved sister back. 

Stiles had just nodded off when he heard a knock at the loft door, thinking it was Derek and Isaac he hopped off of the sofa and awkwardly bounced over to the door. “Coming! One mo.…” 

He carefully pulled open the heavy door, whilst trying not to put any weight on his poor ankle. Looking up he realised his stupidity at not realising sooner that Derek would have just used his key because it wasn’t Derek or Isaac standing at the door, it was his father John. 

For what seemed like the longest time, he just stood there and stared at the man that he hoped he wouldn’t have to see again for some time. Then quicker than he expected John pushed his way into the loft, stinking to high heavens of alcohol and slurring his words. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me in boy? Lost your manners already have you?” He said as he walked through the threshold and shoved Stiles on his already imbalanced state. Stiles fell to the floor and dejectedly just stayed there, he couldn’t believe that the man would come here and risk Derek and Isaac’s reaction or even break his restraining order and condition of bail. 

John stared down at him “Where’s that bastard brother of mine?” 

Stiles couldn’t seemed to string words together, he stayed silent and tried to control his breathing and prevent a panic attack because if he lost his shit now he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Where’s the mongrel and his pup?” John drunkenly looked around, raising his voice obviously trying to provoke a reaction from anyone who might be here. 

“Have they all left you already? I told you boy, you are a waste of space and a burden to everyone, I was the only one who would put up with you and looked what you have done to me.” 

He was now stalking closer to Stiles and his voice was loud and aggressive, he spat as he shouted at him. Stiles jumped and pressed himself up against the wall, turning his face away and closing his eyes. He could feel hot breath on his face and smell whiskey envelop him he counted to 30 and nothing happened, so he opened his eyes as a giant fist came towards him. 

“Nooooo, please stop, I’m sorry I’ll be better I promise.” He pleaded.

“Stiles, stiles!” Hands were firmly placed on his shoulder and gently shook as his uncle tried to rouse his nephew from his nightmare.

“You were having a nightmare, come on Stiles wake up now.” 

Stiles opened his eyes widely and stared up at his uncle, relief flooded through him but also fear because it felt so real.


	12. Together in electric dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense few chapters, Stiles gets a release...

Derek and Isaac arrive at the Deaton’s animal clinic and are greeted at the front desk by a confused looking Scott when he sees the state they are in. Isaac is still healing but they are both covered in blood and dirt and their clothing torn up. “What happened to you two?”

“Scott, we will explain but first we need to see Deaton.” Derek says, then as Scott grants him access to the back they all walk through and see the man petting a fluffy grey rabbit on an examination table. Perceiving the animal’ instant distress at suddenly being in the presence of not one but 3 werewolves, he swiftly scoops up the fidgeting animal and secures it back into a cage. 

“What can I do for you?” He asks in is usual calm voice and without looking in their vicinity

“We just had a run in with another alpha out in the preserve.” Derek explains 

“That is unfortunate for them, it looks like you dealt with the trespasser.”

“That’s the thing, she wasn’t a trespasser, this was- is her territory birth right.” 

Deaton looked up from his furry patients chart as understanding seemed to pass through his mind “Hmm, the only werewolves with a claim to this territory are of the Hale bloodline, but aside from your shady Uncle and yourself I was under the impression that there were no others?” 

“It was Laura Hale!” Isaac blurted out, getting impatient with the song and dance that Derek and Deaton seemed to be playing

Deaton didn’t seem to react he nodded in acceptance “well, that’s interesting. If you’re certain then there’s a lot of power behind this.” He spoke as he walked over to a cupboard and unlocking it retrieved a really old looking leather bound book with a spiralling tree symbol on the front cover. Navigating knowingly to a specific page, he then placed the book on the table so that they could see the image of a large tree with an energy force coming from it. The words beneath it were difficult to make out at the angle until Derek rotated it and one word stood out more than the other “Nemeton” Isaac read it out loud 

“You think the Nemeton brought her back?” Derek asked, he knew that Deaton was a druid but how the man seemed to know so much always made him weary of trusting the man.

But now he need to know what was going on and if his sister was really back or if this was some cruel trick. 

“It takes an incredible amount of energy and magical ability to resurrect a person, historically it has only ever been documented as something that only the original creator of life could do and I would hold that this is an eternal truth. However werewolves aren’t technically people, they are in themselves formed through the supernatural and realm of magic.”

“Not to get too technical but if we are saying that all things come from one creator then how are werewolves any different?” Isaac asked

“Good question Mr Lahey.” Deaton said but did not offer any further explanation 

“Any way, is it really Laura and why would the Nemeton use so much of its energy to bring her back?” Derek asked

“Also good questions, the first one I might be able to help with. Do you have anything from your encounter that was hers?” 

“I’m pretty sure some of the blood on what’s left of my top belongs to her is that’s helpful?” Isaac responded whilst taking off his shredded tee. 

“That might do it, leave it with me and I will contact you when the spell is done.” Deaton too the material and the ushered everyone out of the room. 

On their way out Derek dialled Stiles number to check that he was alright and to let him know they were on their way back to the loft but got no answer and he assumed that Stiles had fallen asleep after his sugar overload. Still he quickened his step, he couldn’t stand being away from his mate for too long, his heart began to ache. 

∞

Stiles was sat next to his uncle trying to bring his hyperventilating breathing back under control whilst his Uncle continued to rub his shoulder and speak soothingly to him. “ 

Stiles, it’s going to take some time for you to get used to being safe but please know that you have so many people who love and care for you and we are here whenever you want to talk.”

Stiles wiped a stray tear and sat back, taking steadying breaths for a few moments before looking at his uncle and giving a small smile of appreciation. “Thank you, I’m just worried that people are going to get fed up with me. I mean it seems like every time I try to be strong I end up proving how incredibly weak I am.”

“No, no you are not weak! I have seen a lot in my years in law enforcement, believe me I have seen weak and broken, you have been through a lot Stiles but you are so resilient and your strength makes me so proud to be your uncle.” 

They embrace and then taking a shaky breath in, Stiles pulls away “I have to speak to you and Sid about something.” 

“That’s sounds ominous, hold that thought for a moment.” His uncles phone rings and he answers “Stilinski.”

Stiles thinks about how his uncle sounds like his father sometimes but they really couldn’t be more different. Moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water he imagines how different everything would have been for him if this man was his father instead of John. He remembered how much his mum loved his uncle, they were best friends even up to the last moments of her life when she made very little sense because the dementia had overtaken her mind. Although she had forgotten almost everyone else she never forgotten him.

His uncle had been there with him and his mum, holding both their hands when she passed away. His dad had said he was caught up in a case and would be there as soon as he could but in the end he never turned up. Instead later that night his uncle had taken him home and when John had come falling through the door stinking of whiskey, his uncle had stayed all night and then looked after him for months after. Even though his best friend had died he always put Stiles first, never showing anger or impatience. They might have genetic similarities but his uncle and his father couldn’t be more different.

“Stiles?” His uncle was standing in the door way and broke his daydream

“Is everything ok?” he asked as his uncles looked apologetic

“Yes everything is fine but I have a case and I’m really sorry but I need to leave you, will you be alright?” 

“Yes, don’t worry I will be ok now. Please go ahead and hopefully we can talk later?” 

“Are you sure?” His uncle asked, he was in two minds about leaving him so soon after a panic attack and not having had time to listen to what Stiles wanted to talk about he really didn’t want to have to go. He headed up an intelligence team and they needed him urgently but if Stiles said he wanted him to stay he would. 

“I am feeling much better but I need a bit of alone time anyway to get my head straight.” It was the truth, he needed some time to think everything through.

As his uncle left he headed upstairs to lay down, he knew with so much floating through his head he wouldn’t be able to sleep but his body felt bone tired and it nothing else at least the rest of his fatigued muscles might help relieve some tension. As he reached the top of the staircase he went to walk passed Derek’s room and head to Isaacs to lay on his bed but stopped as curiosity struck him. He hadn’t actually ever been inside Derek’s room and being here alone presented the perfect opportunity to take a peek whist he was out.  
  
The room was surprisingly spacious and tidy, everything was in its place, no clothing strewn anywhere but neatly folded into organised draws. Books were alphabetised on shelves and ranged from history, geography and biographical writings. He also had an expensive looking telescope pointed up to whichever constellation Derek had last viewed. 

Everything smelled like Derek, a woody, spicy and leather scent which Stiles found intoxicatingly masculine. Taking a Henley from his drawer he breathed in the fabric conditioner and undertones of Derek’s own signature scent and laughed to himself at how stalkerish he was behaving. He put it back, being sure to fold it as he found it and went to leave but then wondered what it would feel like to lay on Derek’s bed. 

_“I’ll just rest for a few mins.”_ He thought to himself as he walked back over to the large queen sized bed and lay down, his weight sunk into the softness of the downy pillows and he inhaled pure Derek scenty goodness. He felt so comfortable in here that he allowed his mind to wander once more but this time it was daydreams of a tall dark and gorgeous werewolf. As his body relaxed and his mind drifted he slipped into a fantasy induced dream.

_The Jeep grinds to a halt on a main road and I get out to look under the hood, I cannot work out what could be wrong and realise I need some help so I call for a recovery. When the guy arrives he doesn’t speak much to me but gets straight to work hooking it up to his truck. When he’s done he turns to me and I get the first proper look at him. The sun is beating down and beads of sweat run down his ripped body, he’s wearing levi’s and a tight fitting vest. I can smell his masculine scent from where I am, I realise I’m staring but before I can apologise I notice he’s looking up and down my body with pure primal hunger in his eyes. I would be scared but a thrill shoots through me and a tingling sensation awakes a similar hunger in me, my dick responds almost instantly and I’m rock hard. I swallow nervously as if trying to clear my arousal rather than anything in my throat. I open my mouth to speak but before I can get a word out he rushed to me and our hungry mouths connect in an obscene and frantic kiss. We both grab at each-others clothing, tearing it in places as we desperately need to closer, need to feel every part of our bodies connect. He grabs my ass as I run my hands down his abs and there’s a trail my fingers travel until I’m holding his length. I caress him and he hisses and moans as I start to pump him. His hand leaves my ass momentarily as one finger collects his pre-cum and then returning he pushes that same finger inside me. I arch as the sensation feels both painful and pleasure inducing, he moves it in slow motions and I push against him begging for more. My hands return to him until he adds another finger and then another stretching me until I’m a mess, I need him in me. But he knows I’m ready before I say a word, he lifts me over the hood of the truck and pushes his dick, wet and eager into me. I gasp at the fullness and he stills. He moves slowly at first but as my groans get louder he gains speed and pumps into me. The feeling is like nothing I have ever experienced, pure pleasure and we keep going neither in a rush as the sensations are so good. His hand holds my dick hard enough that I feel it throb but not uncomfortably. I actually don’t want it to end, a little worried that climaxing might be too much for me to take. But as he pulls almost completely out and slams back into me he hits just the right place and then again and I know one more and I burst. I tighten around him and scream out in ecstasy. Another drive into me and he growls out and fills me up._

Stiles awoke in panic, realising his sudden relief wasn’t due to his short nap but because he was post coital from a wet dream and had come in his pants on Derek’s bed. “Shit, fuck. Oh my god, I fuck.” 

He hopped off the bed and practically ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Just as he emerged he heard Derek and Isaac come through the door. 


	13. Chapter Flirteen, Sensations & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets back to Stiles and Isaac reveals some of his history to Stiles. The verdict is in from Deaton about Laura

Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat before he entered the loft and it to some degree it set his mind at ease, but he was eager to check on him and spend some time around him so he didn’t slow down in his rush to get to him. But as he enters he is hit with not only Stiles’ strong usual scent but also a bitter scent of fear and something else he doesn’t fully process straight away. He can’t help the growl that escapes his lips as he goes in search of him and makes sure he is ok. Isaac is similarly on edge but searches downstairs for Stiles or any other threat whilst Derek rushed to the 2nd floor.

As Derek reaches the top of the stairs he follows Stiles’ strong scent into his bedroom but Stiles is nowhere to be found. He gets out into the hallway and Stiles emerges from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his wet hair and down his body. Derek is immobilised and Stiles stunned as he stops and takes in the near feral wolf in front of him.

Stiles tries desperately to push aside flashbacks of his recent dream but he can feel himself responding to both his fantasy and the image of Derek standing there looking at him like he might devour him any minute. He manages to snap out of it and shout a quick apology before speedily dashing into Isaac’s room and closing the door behind him.

Derek calls out and tells Isaac that Stiles is fine and getting changed in his room before going back into his own room. It is obvious from the crumpled bedsheets and the strong scent that Stiles had been in here and he can’t detect anyone else but arousal and sex fill flood his senses and his wolf internal howls excitedly. It takes all his strength not to go and find Stiles right now and give into those urges to mark him and make him his. He sits and tries to calm himself down, why would Stiles get so worked up in his room if he didn’t feel the same? He can’t risk embarrassing Stiles by asking him or letting him know so he decides not to say anything. The problem is that whilst he has gained enough control to do anything uninhibited, he is completely hard and needs to deal with it before he can do anything else. Grabbing a towel he heads to the bathroom as Stiles emerges fully dressed from Isaacs room and without looking at each other they do an awkward sidestepping to try and avoid one another which only ends in Stiles tripping and almost falling and Derek catching him in his arms.

Derek recovers quickly and putting Stiles back on solid ground he then quickly walks to the bathroom and closes the door, there’s nothing he can do about the fact that Stiles 100% felt his erection pressed up against him when he caught him. The thought only fuels it making him now ache uncomfortably for a release, one that comes pretty damned quickly considering the amount of unintentional stimulation he had. Under the stream of hot water he strokes himself, and bites clean through the washcloth he uses to stifle his shout as he climaxes. “Fuck” He whispers as relief floods through him leaving him reeling and a little humiliated by his need, he shakes his head at himself.

Downstairs Isaac greets Stiles enthusiastically, pulling him into a hug which literally lifts him a few inches off the ground such is the height difference between them.

“Hey buddy, I missed you too. What’s up with Derek? He looked really stressed out!” Stiles asked whilst indicating that he wanted to get back on his two feet.

Isaac begrudgingly put him back down but stayed close “Well I ran into some trouble in the preserve earlier, an Alpha in full shift took me by surprise and if Derek hadn’t turned up when he did I don’t think I would be here right now.”

“Oh crap Isaac, are you ok?” Stiles looked Isaac over, Isaac had healed and put a top on before Stiles came down but as Derek had jumped in the shower first he was still a bit of a mess.

“Yes, but that’s not the only thing. The Alpha, Derek knew her, he said it was his sister Laura.”

“Lolly? But Laura died! Scott and I found her body after Peter went full on ginger snaps and killed her.”

“Lolly? Derek said it’s definitely Laura, she seemed confused like she couldn’t remember who she was but Derek was able to get her to submit to him.”

“I can’t believe this, are you sure she is alive. How is this possible?” Stiles is starting to wonder if maybe he is really here or if he’s still trapped in a dream world because there’s just so much crazy shit happening.

“She ran off before Derek could convince her. We went to see Deaton and he’s working on a revelation spell to make sure it is Laura.” Isaac shifted to sit next to Stiles who looked like he was having difficulty processing this information. “Why did you call her Lolly before?”

“I grew up around the Hales, my mom was good friends with Talia before she died and then for years after Talia would come and check on me and invite me round for dinner, things like that.” Stiles looked sad as he continued “When the family died in the fire I was at the station waiting for my da…John and Derek & Laura came in to go over the events running up to what happened.” “That was the last time I saw them as they moved away for 3 years, they couldn’t stand to be around the place where all their family burned to death.” Stiles sighed, Derek had really been through so much and he hoped that Laura really was back because he deserved some good to happen to him. “Anyway we fell out of touch, John really lost the plot and I couldn’t get out unless it was to school and back so there wasn’t much chance to send letters and if they sent any John destroyed them.

“One time before the fire, the Hales took me with them to get ice cream. I chose a traffic light lolly and Laura warned me that because of the layers and the heatwave we had that year that it was gonna hit the deck unless I ate it in one go.” Stiles smiled slightly at the memory “Well I’ve never been one to back down to a challenge and aimed to eat it in record time but I got a brain freeze and got distracted, before I knew it the whole thing slid off the stick and was about to hit the floor. I swear Laura was a secret superhero because she caught it in a bowl and saved the day so I called her Super Lolly and over the years Lolly and it kind of just stuck.”

“That’s sweet, I’m glad you had some people back then looking out for you.” Isaac smiled and leaned closer to his friend.

“Yeah, I am grateful for those people who looked in one me when I was too young to look after things myself. Did you have anyone, you know looking out for you?” Stiles was unsure about asking Isaac, he never really spoke about what he went through with his dad and he didn’t want to kick it all up for him but he thought maybe it might help Isaac to talk about it too.

Isaac was calm and collect, he didn’t mind speaking about it but in his mind he had worked through so much that he didn’t suffer the nervousness, anxiety or worry that used to flood him when he was suffering the abuse. “Yeah, I mean I had my Mom. She left when I was 15 and whilst he, my dad I mean was always kind of strict about rules, he never raised a hand to me or Mom.”

“So he changed after that?”

“Well I’m not sure, I think my Mom being there stopped him from getting so bad but I kind of never liked him. Nothing was ever good enough and he seemed to enjoy reminding me how much of a failure I was.

“Why did she leave? Oh sorry, I shouldn’t be asking you about this.” Stiles looked embarrassed by his big mouth.

“No, I don’t mind. In fact I was going to speak to you about all this and offer to be someone you can speak to whenever you want and about whatever you want. But to answer your question, she left because her father, my grandfather was ill and needed someone to take care of him. My dad wouldn’t move so she could be close to him or even entertain the idea of him coming to stay with us. It was supposed to be temporary, she was supposed to come back but whilst she was away she met someone and that was that.”

“What about you, I mean why did she just leave you with him?”

“He threatened to take her to court and so she said it would be best I stay with him for 6 months and then come and stay with her for 6 months.” Isaac cleared his throat remembering all this made him feel like he was 15 again. “She died 4 months later when her car skidded on ice and into oncoming traffic.”

“I’m so sorry Isaac, I didn’t know that.” Stiles pulled Isaac into a hug, he felt so sad for him, he also deserved nothing but good things after everything he had gone through.

“It’s ok, I mean I have accepted everything that happened now and I am so glad to be here and to have you and Derek and the rest of the pack. But it got really dark, I erm…” Isaac tried to find the words “Before Derek found me, actually that same night, I was going to end it all.”

Stiles hugged him tighter “Isaac, god I, just I don’t know what to say other than I’m glad you didn’t end it all I mean.”

“Yeah, me too. But please don’t tell anyone about that, I haven’t told anyone. It wasn’t my greatest hour and if it wasn’t for Derek I would have just given up, that shows how weak I was.”

“You’re not weak, I mean aside from the werewolf superpowers and how you have filled out, I can’t speak about everything yet without crying but you have it altogether.”

“You will work it out too, it just takes time.”

Just as they hug once more and Stiles wipes away some fresh tears, Derek comes down stairs and looks at them both with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just telling Stiles about Laura being alive.” Isaac said smoothly, maintaining cool and collect

Stiles looked to Derek for his take on it and Derek’s phone rang, he walked into the kitchen as he answers and speaks to Deaton. Stiles and Isaac waiting impatiently to find out what Deaton was saying to him, as soon as the call ends they’re both there asking what he said.

“Deaton did a revelation spell to show the truth of Laura’s apparent resurrection, he found that it is indeed Laura and the Nemeton has brought her back. He said that it will be for some purpose, something it needs her to be alive to do. I won’t allow her to wander too far from it or her natural territory so he said she must be staying somewhere in the preserve or Beacon Hills. She is an Alpha and so am I but as Isaac has probably told you, she submitted to me which means that the line is still intact, as I inherited it from her she must have come back as a true alpha like Scott.

“Isn’t that like really rare?” Stiles asked

“All of this is rare, in fact it would normally come under the category of damned impossible.”

“So what now, we have to find her and get her to remember who she is.” Stiles asked, eager to get out and find her

“Yes and we will but Stiles, you can’t go anywhere near her, she’s verging on feral, she didn’t recognise me and I am her brother, she nearly killed Isaac a beta, she wouldn’t have to expend much energy killing a human.”

“Derek, I understand you want to protect me but I thought I was part of this pack or have things changed?”

“Of course you are Stiles, but be reasonable…Isaac you get what I’m saying right?”

Isaac looked at them both and then apologised “Sorry….I totally get where you are coming from and Stiles is pack, I feel the strong bond. We can protect him but if he is pack he should be with us if he chooses to.”

Derek looks with anger and disappointment at Isaac and has no choice but to relent or take the chance that he might alienate Stiles. “Ok fine but we need to get the rest to come here and we will split into 2 groups. No one is to approach her alone, the plan is to find her then we approach together, with me taking the lead, is that clear?”

“Yes” Stiles replies excitedly followed by Isaac who avoids Derek’s gaze knowing that he still felt somewhat betrayed that he hadn’t agreed with him.

Isaac called Erica, Boyd and Scott and as soon as they had arrived and been briefed on the situation they went out to the preserve in search of Laura Hale.


	14. Memories running high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack encounter Laura once more and Stiles receives an unexpected proposition

They all reached the entrance to the preserve and split into 2 groups of 3, Derek decided the best strategy might be to put himself with the fastest members of the pack so that should they need to catch up with the other they can do that quickly but also he planned on covering the most ground and hopefully being the one to find Laura before the others. So he went with Boyd and Isaac whilst Scott, Erica and Stiles took of much slower in a westerly direction.

Stiles wasn’t convinced of the efficiency of the plan but he wasn’t going to argue and risk being handcuffed to the steering wheel and left in the car. Also it gave him a chance to speak with Scott a little more, things hadn’t really gone back to the way they were before and he wanted to make sure that Scott knew he forgave his earlier mistake.

“Hey dude and Erica, how are you both?”

Erica smiled sweetly and nodded in response before she walked ahead, she wanted to give the boys time to talk

“Good, much better now that you are home and safe. I’m really sorry again you know I wasn’t thinking straight, it just came as a shock and then Allison broke up with me and I acted like a total douche.” Scott said apologetically

“It’s all water under the bridge, you don’t have to keep saying you’re sorry. What happened with Allison?” Stiles put his hand around Scott’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze

“Her mom and dad split so she has gone to live in France with her mom, she said she thought it would be better to end it now rather than some time down the line.”

“That’s tough Scott, you know I’m here if you want to talk or when you want to get out I’m a totally cool wing man.”

Erica laughed at him, making it clear she was listening to their boy talk

“Thanks man.”

“What’s so funny about that Erica, I could have Scott’s back and fend off any weirdo that came his way.”

Erica laughed again, “Stiles you are the weirdo.”

Stiles ran up to try and catch her but she took off with some speed, they ran for a while with neither Stiles nor Scott getting within a hairs distance of her. “I’ll get her for you!” Scott called out as he overtook Stiles in an effort to catch Erica, they were all laughing and having fun and then he caught a hold of her arm and they tumbled down in a play fight. “Got you!”

Erica smacked him up his head and kicked him in in the gonads, temporarily winding him before spinning around in sudden realisation that in their fun they had managed to leave Stiles behind and he was completely out of sight.

∞

Derek was getting impatient, Isaac and Boyd were flanking him on each side as they scoured the woodland for any signs or scents of his sister but there wasn’t sight nor sound. His plan made sense to him up until about 10 minutes after the groups had split off in different directions and his heart ached from separation to Stiles. After an hour of getting nowhere near finding her he was about to suggest they meet up with the rest to cover the remaining ground together. But then Boyd’s phone rang pulling him out of his own mind. “Who is it?” he asked impatiently as Boyd stilled, his muscles contracted and a pained look swept across his face.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek ask, storming up and Isaac cautiously approached as well.

“It’s Erica, she said they can’t find Stiles.”

Derek paled and snatched the phone out of Boyd’s hand “What do you mean you can’t find Stiles? Where is he?”

Erica was crying and shaking, both her and Scott had backtracked and were still running through the preserve trying to pick up Stiles’ scent but they were really worried that he was gone from the trail they had been following. She gave directions to where they were to Derek and he along with the other headed off on that direction as fast as they could go.

∞

Stiles tried running to keep up with them but it was a losing battle, his human legs were no match for their supernaturally charged werewolf legs. He had to stop and catch his breath, he bent over and put his hands on his thighs in an effort to slow his rapid heartrate. “Damn, I need to work out more.” He said to himself. He was about to call out to the others as they ran from his sight when he heard a noise behind him and realised he wasn’t alone.

Laura came at him from his left and pinned him to the tree, she wasn’t in a shift but her eyes shone red and her fangs were elongated. Holding his arms above his head she spoke and he shook with the fear that suddenly overtook him.

“Isn’t it a little cruel that they bring a defenceless human out and leave him behind.” Laura spoke, not really to Stiles but nevertheless she almost felt bad for him.

Stiles turned his face to look at her, he needed to try something to stop her from ripping his throat out. “Laura, it’s me Stiles.”

Laura held his arms against the tree trunk so tight he could feel bruises forming and his skin scuffing on the bark. Suddenly she let go but stayed dangerously close as she raised her claws above him “I’m not heartless, I’ll make this quick.”

“Wait! Lolly please don’t.” Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the pain of his flesh being torn from his throat.

Laura froze, her eyes fixated on him as a memory flashed through her mind, followed by a swarm of them.

“Stiles?” Laura looked at him suddenly aware that she was about to kill him. “Oh god Stiles, I nearly killed you.”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM” Derek shouted as the pack approached.

Laura was stunned still from the mass influx of memories. She turned to face Derek whilst things started to shift into place and gradually make sense but her reaction was to protect Stiles from the Alpha and betas who were suddenly surrounding them. So instead of moving away from Stiles she used her body to guard him from the threat. “Stop! I won’t let you hurt him.” Her eyes shone bright red in warning and she growled at the pack.

Stiles seemed to work out what was going on quickly and placing one of his hands on her back to try and comfort her and keep her calm. He raised the other in a stop sign to Derek and the pack “Wait.” He spoke confidently to Derek then turning his attention back to Laura he rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke “Laura, they won’t harm us. This is Derek your brother, remember?”

Laura’s head was full, she rubbed her temples to try and soothe the pain and speed up the processing of so much information. She put her trust in Stiles and moved away from him to allow him to take charge of the situation.

“Stay where you are!” Stiles spoke confidently and loudly and the pack responded to his command and froze where they were.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked Stiles, indicating Laura who was visibly in pain from what looked like a serious migraine.

“Laura remembers who she is, I think her memories are coming back.” Stiles said

“She remembered you?” Derek tried not to sound jealous, he had grown up with Laura and she was ready to slaughter him earlier.

“I make an impression.” Stiles joked although he was pretty sure his being memorable had just saved his bacon.

Laura straightened up, her eyes returned to their usual green and a look of regret and recognition appeared on her face. She relaxed her stance and so did the pack in response, Stiles moved closer to her. “Laura, are you alright?”

“Yes, I remember everything. I died, why am I here?”

“I’m not sure, we will find out but I’m so happy to see you.” Derek stood beside Stiles and cautiously waited for Laura to speak to him.

She didn’t speak to him, she leaped over to him and hugged him tightly.

Stiles went and stood with the others to give them space and they all fussed over him, glad that he hadn’t gotten himself killed. Erica and Scott her apologetic, it was obvious that they had been seriously reprimanded for leaving him behind. Erica was still crying so Stiles gave them both a hug and let Erica nuzzle his neck so to make her feel better knowing that he fully forgave her. It was getting late as they all headed back to the loft for food and to get to know Laura and catch her up on all the things she had missed when she had been well dead. Whilst they were all preoccupied, Stiles took some quiet time to himself to ring his uncle and make sure everything was ok, he answered on the first ring.

“Stiles? Is everything ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine just checking in.”

“That’s good. I think it might be a long night here though, will you be alright to stay at Derek’s another night?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that will be alright. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely Stiles, sorry about this it’s just incredibly hectic here but I have some news so I will be home in the morning, I’ll get some sleep and come get you in the afternoon then we can talk?”

“Yes, please be careful and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Stiles, love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

Stiles understood that his uncle worked long and uncivilised hours but he hoped to be able to speak with him about the inheritance that was coming to him and their plans for the foreseeable future. He hadn’t been able to really process everything that had happened recently and although his talk with Isaac helped earlier he was feeling overwhelmed and although he was surrounded by people he felt a loneliness set in his heart. He swallowed back tears breathed in deeply as he tried to keep it together, he couldn’t go down that path. No he wouldn’t allow despair to overtake him, he had to be strong and be patient, things were going to be better now.

“Stiles?” Erica had been speaking to him but he was stuck in his own head and didn’t even hear her come into the kitchen behind him.

“Sorry?”

“I said do you want me to save you a plate of pasta before they eat it all?”

“Er no thanks, actually I have a bit of a headache and wanted to lay down for a bit”

“Shall I ask Derek to come and take your pain?” Erica looked concerned, Stiles smelled sad and he looked devoid of happiness but it could be because of a headache so she dismissed it.

“No, I’m just gonna go lay on Isaacs bed, could you please just let Isaac and Derek know and if its not ok I can go back to the hotel”

“I will, you go lay down. They won’t mind”

Stiles lay down and stared up at the ceiling, he was thinking about his mom and wondering what would have happened if she had lived. He often thought about this, he wondered if John would have been a better father and person or would she have left him and taken Stiles away. He would never know but he was glad she hadn’t lived to see her husband turn into the monster he had become. He was brought out of his thoughts and back to the real world by a quiet tapping on the door and then it opened as Derek came in.

“Stiles, can I talk to you?” Derek said looking sheepish, Stiles was instantly worried. He thought that maybe Derek was mad at him from putting himself in danger again and he was afraid of being kicked out of the pack.

“Yes, but first I want you to know that I am sorry I mess everything up.”

“No Stiles, you don’t. In fact I wanted to thank you for what you did with Laura earlier, you brought my sister back to herself, to me.”

Stiles looked up, relief flooded through him when he saw a look of adoration on Derek’s face, then taking Stiles hand gently in his he spoke cautiously to him.

“Stiles, I have tried to keep this to myself. I have tried to give you space and not put this on you but I can’t hold this back any longer. I must know if there is even the smallest chance that you feel even the slightest amount for me as I do for you.”


	15. Beauty and the bullet wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sterek but then Stiles gets some bad news

Derek held his breath waiting for Stiles to respond to his confession, he honestly felt like he may never want oxygen again if this went badly.

Stiles looked down at his hand which was gently wrapped in Derek’s, the warmth of the touch seeming to travel through him. He was sure that the man in front of him could hear and feel the stuttering of his heart as realisation of meaning of the words he had just heard dawned upon him. Drawing in a shaky breath full of nerves and elation he lifted his gaze to those big green eyes and a smile played on his lips. “I hope so… How do you feel exactly?”

Derek struggled with words, it was not easy for him to find the right ones for this moment which seemed strikingly surreal and heady. “I have never felt so much love for anyone than I have for you, forgive me if this is too strong or sudden but I have tried to push it aside and pretend that it was not there. But every day my love for you has grown and I can no longer contain it.” Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes and keeping his nerve and control over his bestial wolf he continued. “I love you so much that I want you to be happy, if you don’t feel the same then we will stay as friends but don’t tell me to go from you please because my heart will shatter into a thousand pieces.”

“No, don’t go. I am happy and I do care for you Derek, no actually yes I think I love you too.” Stiles was confused, one moment he was supressing fantasies of an inappropriate relationship between him and Derek thinking it was all in his mind. But now the man of his dreams was hear sitting beside him, holding his hand and professing his love for him. His mind was racing and he couldn’t get a grip on the fantasy-reality cross over quick enough to convince Derek that this was something he had thought about many times before. Instead of attempting to string coherent sentences together from the muddle of his spaghetti like brain he pressed his lips to Derek’s and kissed him.

Derek, having been filled with the dread of being rejected was taken back by the kiss at first but then reciprocated with passion, deepening it and allowing his other hand to travel to Stiles’ face to caress his cheek. As if they were in tune they broke apart, coming together for smaller kisses before sitting back to gage each-others mood.

Derek looked lovingly at Stiles and moving his hand to his shoulder and held him reassuringly “I know you are not 18 yet and it would be irresponsible for us to jump into this until you are ready and of course legal.” He laughed as Stiles huffed in mock disappointment “Let me woo you, take you on some dates and then when the time in right we will take the next step.”

“I take it back, I’m not happy!” Stiles said whilst fighting the smile that was stubbornly still plastered on his face.

Derek leaned in a kissed him once more before he started more protesting, it was the quickest and best way to quiet him.

“That’s not fair.” Stiles said in between kisses

“Who ever said love was fair?” Derek got up and walked from the room, closing the door quietly

Stiles could see the grin on his face as he left, Stiles’ own mouth forming an ‘O’ he slid down the bed and allowed his mind to wander. He could not remember a time when he felt so excited for the future, for what was to come, he wondered where Derek would take him for their first date and eventually fell into a content sleep, not waking until late morning the next day.

When he did awaken there was another body next to him giving off body heat like it was ablaze, he opened his eyes to find Isaac snuggled to his side, keeping the blanket between them. He laughed under his breath and pried Isaac’s arms from him before slipping away to the bathroom for a quick shower a dress.

Then, still half asleep he lazily dragged his feet downstairs to find only Derek was up and cooking bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Laura had slept the night before in Derek’s bed whilst he had taken the sofa and the others had gone home at some point in the night.

“Morning Der.” Stiles said whilst pouring himself a cup of coffee and reading the political headlines on the front page of the morning’s paper.

“Morning” He said before turning and following it through with a chaste kiss before quickly going back to the task at hand.

“I was thinking.” Stiles said before Derek cut him off

“Oh no, that never ends well…” Derek smiled

“Ha Ha. Anyway I thought maybe just until we have had some time to ourselves we could hold off on telling anyone about us. I know they will eventually find out but for now it kind of feels good it being between you and me?” Stiles asked cautiously, hoping Derek understood where he was coming from

“That sounds good to me but how long do you think it will take them to figure it out?”

“Probably not long but maybe we can have some fun with it?”

“Isaacs coming.” Derek said quietly “I’m not too happy that you spent the night in the same bed by the way.”

“Don’t be a jealous Sour wolf, you know we are good friends.”

“You stink of him.”

Stiles swatted his arm with the newspaper as Isaac came into the kitchen

“What’s up?” He asked eyeing Stiles’ newspaper having caught the tail end of their interaction.

“Nothing, Derek just says that I smell like you from our night together.” Stiles said innocently

Isaac went red in places as blood rushed to his face and embarrassment took a hold of him “I’m sorry Stiles, I thought it would be ok, I should have asked.”

“Isaac, you can lay with me any time you want.” Stiles was having fun winding the pair of them up but couldn’t help but burst into laughter thereby letting on that he was having them on.

Isaac clocked on and laughed too, bumping shoulders with his friend. Derek served them all generous plates of food as Laura joined them and they all chatted and ate together.

“I’m glad you are feeling better Sti. Erica said you felt a bit rough last night?” Laura asked

“I feel fine, actually great now thanks. How about you lolly? are you gonna stick around now, what are your plans?”

“I have been back in the land of the living for nearly a week now, I was completely lost before and I tried to run out of town but something kept me grounded here. It’s like an invisible force is drawing me to this place, pulling me in and guiding me but I don’t know why.”

“Wow that’s heavy.” Stiles replied.

“Well before all I wanted to do was leave but now I know who I am, I just want to find out how this happened and why I am here, I’m grateful to be alive but I just need to know why. Laura said casually like as if it wasn’t some great supernatural miracle

“We will be here for you, and we can find out together?” Derek asked his sister, he had spent hours last night catching her up on what life was like after she had gone but hadn’t pressured her for an answer to what she was going to do next. He hoped that she would stay and at least let them work this out together but now hearing she didn’t have much choice in the matter he wanted to help.

“I can’t ask that of you, any of you. Especially since I don’t know exactly what we are dealing with here, it could be really dangerous.” Laura said matter-of-factly

“You’re not asking, we are telling you that we are here for you and this is all of our territory to protect so it’s literally the packs job. Derek replied sternly, there was no way that he would leave Laura to handle this alone.

“Ok, thank you.” Laura smiled and nodded in acceptance “Since when have you been able to cook?” She asked whilst making a noise of approval for the food she was enjoying.

“Oh, well it’s just one thing I took up when you…eh I figured I could cook so I did.”

“He is downplaying his skills, you should taste his lasagne it’s completely out of this world!” Isaac endorsed

“Mm yeah and when I stayed here after…well for that week I got to sample some serious delicious dishes and now you can’t seem to get rid of me.” Stiles commented with a mouth full of food and they all laughed.

After breakfast Stiles washed the dishes and Derek dried, Isaac had gone to his job at the local barbers and Laura went to speak to Deaton. It gave Derek and Stiles time to be normal and in love without having to worry about other people’s reactions to their new found relationship.

“How long have you, you know loooooved me?” Stiles asked Derek which flicking some bubbles his way

Derek caught him second time and twirled him around then dipping him with the classic romantic move kissed him in a semi embrace.

“Wow you literally knock me off my feet!” Stiles felt giddy with joy and so comfortable around Derek, he trusted him with his life.

“Well I was going to ask you actually, how long have you fancied the pants off me?” Derek returned with extra smugness

“Who said I fancied the pant off you? Maybe I just pity you like how Belle felt bad for the Beast?”

“Disney quotes, ok my princess come on then.” Derek lifts Stiles and puts him over his shoulder and carries him to the sofa before placing him there and unceremoniously tickling him to tears.

“You…you are a cruel beast!” Stiles manages completely out of breath from all the hysterics

“Ah but I’m your beast.” Derek is peppering kisses along Stiles’ neck and a buzzing begins near his abdomen.

“That’s a strange reaction.” Stiles notes as Derek pulls out his phone and frowns at the unknown number display

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Derek Hale?”

“Yes who is this?” Derek tries to sound serious but Stiles is fidgeting beneath him and making him laugh.

“Derek, my name is Sid Grisham. I’m a friend of Stiles and I have been trying to call him but his phone is going straight to answerphone. Do you know where I might be able to reach him please, it is a matter of urgency?”

Derek straightens up, his facial expression is enough to get Stiles worrying. “Yes, Stiles is here with me I will pass you over to him now.”

“Thank you.”

Derek explains it’s Sid and Stiles relaxes “Oh I left my phone on charge upstairs, I have been expecting his call.” He sits up and takes the phone from Derek thinking that Sid was calling him about the inheritance.

“Hey Sid, how are you?”

“Hello Stiles, I am fine. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this Stiles but your uncle is in Beacon city hospital.” Stiles nearly drops the phone as a shock of cold runs through him.

Derek watches as the colour drains from Stiles’ face leaving him looking sickly pale and weary

“Why is he in the hospital Sid?” Stiles asks as his voice cracks with grief

“He has been shot, you need to get here as soon as you can.” Sid replies, it is not often that the man sounds stressed but on this occasion it speaks to the urgency of the situation

“Okay, I’m leaving now.”

Derek grabs their jackets and drives Stiles to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pre-empting this with an apology for those who do not like cliff-hangers. Stiles' uncle getting shot has been on the books for some time and that time has come. It just so happens to occur at the end of this chapter and each chapter is around the same length so there you are...an unfortunate second cliff hanger. 
> 
> Currently in isolation so I am getting more time to work on this (in between 2 lots of coursework and a few other things), I endeavour to update as soon as I can :o)


	16. The truth is out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles waits for news on his uncle only to find he needs help and this leads to an unexpected truth.

On arrival at the hospital Stiles runs in ahead as Derek carried on to find a parking space, on his way to reception to find out where his uncle is he spots Sid and makes a beeline for him instead. “Sid, what’s happening, where is he, is he ok?”

Sid places his strong hands on both Stiles shoulders in a bid to get him to calm down and speaks calmly although it was obvious from his sad look that he was feeling unsteady himself.

“He is in surgery, they rushed him straight to theatre, one bullet was a through and through near his shoulder and the other is lodged in his abdomen, they aren’t sure of the extent of the damage until they get him in there and open him up.” “How are you holding up Stiles, do you want me to stay with you?”

Stiles looked through tear filled eyes at his uncle’s good friend “He was shot twice? Who did this?” Closing his eyes as water overflowed down his cheeks he took in a shaky breath and swiped his hands across his face in a half-hearted effort to be strong.

“Come, sit down.” Sid led Stiles over to a row of plastic seats in the waiting area and continued speaking after giving a nod greeting to Derek who joined them. “We don’t know who did it, from what I have heard so far he was finished his shift and heading home when someone approached him in the underground parking lot and shot him twice.”

“Did they have CCTV in the car park?” Derek questioned

“I haven’t had a chance to look into it further as I came straight here when Jill the receptionist called me as they couldn’t reach Stiles.”

Stiles was pale and shivering, not with cold but with the shock of the situation. Derek nonetheless took off his leather jacket and put it over Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles instantly pulled it tighter around him in comfort.

“The whole unit are looking into it, they have assured me that they won’t rest until they find the perpetrator. “ Sid was about to continue when a doctor approached them, dressed in scrubs it was not difficult to work out that she had come out of theatre to give them the update and this realisation made the stress even more tangible in the atmosphere.

“Are you the next of kin for …”

Stiles stood up so fast that the blood seemed to drain from his brain and he almost blacked out, missing part of what the doctor was saying. Derek held him to his side and whispered “breathe Stiles.”

Stiles came back to himself in time to hear Sid answer whatever the doctor had said “Why doesn’t the hospital have enough?” he asked in a pained tone of voice

The doctor looked uncomfortable and apologetic as she responded “It is a very rare type, the hospital is only able to hold a quantity for a limited amount of time in order for it to remain viable and as it is rare it gets transported from hospital to hospital as patients require it.”

“What’s rare? I don’t understand, is he ok?” Stiles asked

Sid introduced the doctor to Stiles, “Stiles, the surgeon has patched up one wound but the second which entered the abdomen has caused massive internal damage to his stomach and has lost a lot of blood.”

“This sounds like your telling me, oh god, he isn’t going to die, please tell me he isn’t” Stiles was trying all he could to remain calm and strong but he had only just been reunited with his uncle, he couldn’t die, he didn’t think he would be able to overcome that.

“Your uncle’s condition is critical, the surgical team are working against the clock to patch up the damage but the amount of blood loss is too much, if he doesn’t get another transfusion soon I’m afraid the odds are not in his favour.” The doctor said to him

“Well, give him another transfusion then!” Stiles said matter-of-factly

“The problem is that your uncle has a very rare blood type RH negative, the hospital has given him all we have but it isn’t enough. We have sent out a request to all hospitals within a 2 hour travelling distance but none have got what we need. We have tried to make contact with his brother John Stilinski but he is not answering our calls, are you a blood relative?”

“Yes, I’m his nephew, John’s biological son.”

“Do you know what your blood type is?” The Doctor questioned

“I, err I don’t know.” Stiles said, desperately hoping that he had inherited the rare blood type as his uncle.

“That’s ok, it’s a long shot but would you allow us to test you?”

“Yes, please, do it now!” Stiles stuck his arm out, determined that he should do everything necessary to try and save his uncle.

“Follow me and we will find a nurse to take some blood.”

Stiles went with the doctor and Sid asked Derek if he could find John so that he could get tested as well, Derek left without hesitation.

10 minutes later Stiles came back and sat next to Sid “Where’s Derek?”

“He’s gone to try and find John to see if he will get tested too.” Sid said with concern filling his voice for the teen who was stimming with nerves.

“Good thinking.” Stiles said absentmindedly

“Stiles, I’m going to see if I can find a coffee, can I get you a soda or something?”

“Um, yes please.” Stiles said almost zombie-like, it occurred to him that he should really take his meds as his concentration was needed now more than ever.

After a while, they sat awaiting news when Derek came in looking defeated.

“You couldn’t find him?” Sid asked

“I found him, he refused to come. I tried to persuade him but he said he wasn’t the same blood type as his brother, he knew this from when he was in a car accident as a teenager and needed blood himself, and he is O neg.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Stiles said, remembering hearing about how his dad had nearly been killed when his friend had crashed his car after senior prom.

“Well, that’s that then.” Stiles said in a gloomy acceptance

“What do you mean? Didn’t you get tested?” Derek asked

“Yes but, my mom was B positive and John is O negative, I’m not going to have the right combination. I can’t save him.”

Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, he didn’t understand how genes or pathology worked but Stile’s was always clued up on this stuff like his mind ran through many steps ahead before most people could grasp what was happening in the present. All they could do was wait and hope that the surgeons could put off a miracle.

It was a further half an hour before the doctor they had seen before came to speak with them again, she addressed Stiles first and foremost. “Stiles, we have your results.”

“Yes, it’s ok I know I’m not a match. Can you tell me how it’s going in theatre?”

“No, I mean yes I can give you an update but you are a match and I need you to come with me so we can start the transfusion.”

“What? I, ok lets go!” Stiles didn’t have time to argue, some miracle that he had been hoping for was happening, he would question it later when there was time for that.

Derek and Sid were left waiting for news, after an hour Sid was called about by a call and Derek took the time to fill the pack in on what was happening. Two hours passed before Stiles came back out, he explained that after giving blood he was a little light headed and had been given juice and biscuit to restore his sugar levels and rested. It had done nothing to relieve his nerves, he didn’t want to question his own knowledge nor that of the medical professionals although the logical part of his brain was screaming at him, it wasn’t possible for him to be a match, he ignored it.

Another couple of hours, Stiles fell asleep leaning against Derek when the doctor came to see them.

“How is he?” Stiles asked

“Everything went well, we were able to repair all of the damage and the blood transfusion was a success. He is resting at the moment, would you like to see him briefly then perhaps tomorrow when we have a better picture of his recovery projection you could perhaps speak with him?”

“Yes, please let me see him.” Stiles asked tiredly yet with enthusiasm

Stiles was lead through to see his uncle and the vision before him brought tears back to his eyes, there were tubes and wires all around him and he looked so vulnerable but the worst thing was that he was still intubated and appeared completely dependent on medical intervention for his life it really hit home that his uncle was like this, had nearly died because someone had tried to murder him, to shoot him to death. He was suddenly angry, he needed to bring this person to justice, to have them pay for trying to take this amazing person out of the world and away from Stiles.

After 15 minutes Stiles was ushered out of the room and told to come back tomorrow, of course he wasn’t going to leave and so stayed the night in the waiting room until the sun came up. Derek stayed with him, he knew it was pointless trying to argue as Stiles was not going anywhere. At 8am Stiles approached reception for the 5th time, pushing his luck and grinding on the nerves of the matron in charge. “Mr Stilinski, I have told you it is too early for you to go onto a high dependency ward, now go and sit down or I will call security.”

Stiles was about to argue and be the straw that broke the camel’s back when the doctor from the night before walked through, dressed in ordinary clothing she was finished an overnight shift and on her way home. Noticing the great deal of aggravation of the frontline staff at this tired and stressed out teenager, she took pity on him and took him through to his uncle’s ward. And there Stiles stayed for another couple of hours, he was glad to find that the intubation tube was removed and his uncle looked like he had more colour in his skin but he remained unconscious. “If you can hear me, I love you and I need you to fight and come back to me. We have got so much ahead of us and I need you here, please.” He squeezed his uncle’s hand as a tear dripped down his face and soaked into his shirt.

“I love you too.” A voice croaked as his uncle squeezed his hand back and Stiles was stunned to peer at him, awake and smiling at him.

“Wow, what shall I do, do you need a drink? I should call a doctor.” Stiles was panicked, excited, shocked, scared, happy all at once. He pressed the call button in the end

“Good to see you Stiles but have you taken your meds?” His uncle questioned with a smile

“Yes, sorry. I’m just, you scared me! I’m glad you’re alive!”

“Oh well, me too”

A nurse arrived and checked his chart, approaching the side of the bed she looked at his vitals and smiled at him. “Welcome back Mr Stilinski, you gave this one quite the scare.” She said whilst motioning Stiles.

“That’s what I told him.” Stiles smiled back

His uncle tried to sit up and stopped at the pain response from his stitches inside and out started to protest and pull. “Mr Stilinski, you need to stay where you are, you need to rest and recover.” She said in a stern voice

“Yes Ma’am, he replied in an anguished voice full of regret for straining himself, and please call me Noah.” He winked and Stiles rolled his eyes at his uncle’s blatant attempt at flirting with his care giver.

“Well Mr Noah, Stilinski you have a bit of recouping to do.” Taking his blood pressure she nodded in positive “That’s good, keep it like this please.”

She left and Stiles still laughing at his uncles’ antics “I’m not sure she can be sweet talked.”

“You know I like a challenge.”

“I am beginning to see that.” Stiles said thoughtfully “who shot you?”

“Jump straight to it kid, don’t hang about.” He chucked and moaned at the pain in his stomach “I couldn’t see him but pretty sure it was a man by the build, he wore all black and it was too dark.

“Did he say anything?”

“No nothing, it’s not much to go on.”

“Unless he was a professional hitman, chances are he made a mistake and that’s what will be his downfall.”

“You sound just like me!”

“I suppose.” Stiles smiled “It’s not the only thing we have in common.” Stiles said whilst sending a text to Derek who had gone back to the loft to shower and change.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, well we both have a rare blood type RH neg.”

“That’s not poss…”

“Yes that’s what I thought, I read up on it to check and its unusual for a child not to have the same or a combination of the blood types of biological parents but mom was O neg and John is B positive, I mean the other way mom was b, John is o.

“Stiles..”

“I suppose we are just lucky that somehow I managed to beat the odds.”

“Stiles…”

“I mean, they said that if you didn’t get a transfusion you may not have made it.”

“Stiles!”

Stiles looks up and see’s something in his uncle’s face, he can’t explain the expression but it’s enough for his mind to connect the dots “Unless, you are my biological parent?” 


	17. Close encounters of the Werekind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reacts badly at the news that his uncle is actually hid father and has an encounter in the preserves before returning to his uncle/dad for an explanation...

Stiles stares at the man he had been calling ‘uncle’ his whole life in disbelief for what seems like forever but is in fact not even a minute.

Noah moves his hand to Stiles and begins to explain but Stiles who is overwhelmed by the revelation pulls away and runs out of the room, he passes a concerned looking Melissa and lots of people who form blurs as his mind tries to deal with the massive influx of shocking information.

He just runs, out of the hospital and keeps going. He doesn’t let his mind settle, it’s like its frozen and he can’t make sense of anything it’s all surreal. When he feels himself tiring out and physically worn out he is nearing the edge of the preserve which is a terrain of rock leading to the ravine. He sits, leaning against a tree and just breathes deeply “Why didn’t you tell me?” He speaks to his Mom as though she were there with him but he knows deep down his mom would never have wanted all this hurt for him. “I could have known him, I…things could have been different.” He whispers, closing his eyes he sleeps as the heat from the sun beats down and all he can hear are the sounds of the tree’s swaying in the breeze and birds chirping above. It’s peaceful here, he doesn’t have to face the drama of life here and he allows himself to relax and sleep.

∞

Back at the hospital, Melissa goes in to check on Noah who is doing his best attempt at escapology and failing pitifully due to the IV and several other devices and wires that are now tangling around him, alarms are going off and he is struggling to get up.

“What the heck are you doing?” Melissa questions whilst pushing him back down and reattaching his heart rate monitor

“I need to get out of here, I need to find Stiles and explain…”

“Oh no, you are in not state to be moving.” She persists in pulling up the handrails to his bed, blocking his exit route.

“Listen, I saw Stiles just now. He seemed upset and I’m no stranger to the emotional turmoil of a teenager myself. But Stiles has been through a lot so it might be good to let him cool off for a while?”

“I know he has.” Noah sinks down “I haven’t really made things better.”

“You are kidding? Scott’s always talking about how much happier Stiles he came to live with you and none of this is your fault.” She motion to his injuries.

“You don’t understand..”

“I tell you what, if you stay put and rest I will call Scott and get him to find Stiles and make sure he’s ok, deal?”

“Deal.”

∞

Scott was at the loft with the others when his mom calls, he walks away from them so that they don’t overhear and tease him about being a mommy’s boy. “Hey Mom.”

“Hi sweetheart, I haven’t got long as it’s a bit busy hear but I wonder if you might be able to check on Stiles?”

“Yes sure, but wouldn’t it be easier for you to if he’s there with his uncle?”

“That’s the thing, it seems Stiles got upset and stormed out a little while ago and Noah is now threatening to leave to find him.”

“Ok, don’t worry I will find him.”

“Ok son, love you.”

(whispering into the handset) “Love you.”

Scott walks back over to the lounge where the pack are lying in various angles all connected to one another at some point.

“Is everything ok Scottie?” Erica asks in a mock concerned voice

“Just my mom, I’ve got to go find Stiles.” He says whilst putting his jacket on and searching for the keys to his motorcycle.

“Stiles? What’s wrong with Stiles?” Derek appears at the stairs looking positively murderous

“Nothing, I mean I think he’s upset about something.”

Derek grabs his jacket “we will take the Camaro, it’s faster that that thing you drive”

“Hey!” Scott says but follows Derek without further argument

He dials Stiles’ number as they walk to the car and it goes straight to answerphone so he keeps trying as they try the park, the vault, the library and his old house but no one is in before finally Stiles picks up “Hey Scott.”

“Stiles!”

“Jeeeez man trying to blow my ear drum?”

“Where have you been?”

Stiles stands up and stretches his arms out, his face feels tight from the tears that have dried and the exposure to the sun

“Stiles!”

“Alright, alright I just went for a run and must have fell asleep.”

Derek pulls over and takes the phone from Scott who growls at him but it has zero effect.

“Where are you and we will come get you.”

“Sourwolf, you seem to think I am in need of saving all the time but I am totally fine.”

A howling causes Stiles’ voice to break at the last word and he suddenly realises he isn’t fine because he is deep in the preserve on his own and its getting dark and he is pretty sure that howling is a werewolf but it cant be any of the friendly ones that he knows because his name is Stiles Stilinksi and his life doesn’t work like that.

“Shit.”

“What was that, you know what just tell me where you are Stiles.” Derek is incredibly impatient by this point

“In the preserve, near the ravine. I ran in pretty much a straight path from the hospital if that helps” Stiles keeps his voice low, the howling seems to be distant but he knows from experience that the speed that a werewolf moves can close any distance quickly and he doesn’t want to give away his location to something that might feel like a good mauling by moonlight.

“We are on our way, stay where you are and try to be quiet but if it gets closer you need to text back. And Stiles.”

“What?”

“Put your phone on silent.”

He sits back down and wonders if he can somehow manage to have one day without drama and then realises that he lives in Beacon Hills and is part of a werewolf pack plus who would want a normal life? Come to think of it he isn’t sure why he is hiding because under any other circumstance he would have grabbed his trusty bat and legged it straight towards the supernatural creature, fuelled by insanity and adrenaline. Having mentally pep talked himself into fight as opposed to flight, he stands up and grabs a thick branch as a weapon and turns towards to the path he took.

For about a minute he doesn’t hear anything, the howling appeared to have stopped so he tentatively picks up his paces. Then he hears a rustling to his left and a great big black and grey wolf emerges as if approaching prey, its eyes shine blue and his mouth is agape with saliva drooling from teeth protruding from its jaw. A growl rumbles in its throat as it comes closer and Stiles’ hands tighten around the branch, his posture readying himself to bat the predator in the face as soon as it pounces.

“Blue eyes, this isn’t good.” He knows from experience that it means this werewolf has killed to earn themselves that stripe of dishonour.

“Come on then!” Stiles squares his shoulders ready to give the beast hell before being torn to pieces

But the wolf seems amused by the outburst and instead closes its mouth and circles Stiles before turning and dashing through the overgrowth.

“Yeah that’s right, run away you chicken!” Stiles is still full of adrenalin as Scott and Derek arrive but then the reality catches up with him and the colour drains from his face.

“Your cold” Derek notes as he puts his jacket around Stiles’ shoulders he didn’t realise he was shivering, something told him that it wasn’t a low temperature but he wasn’t about to tell Derek to stupid thing he just did by squaring up to a huge wolf.

Scott surveys the area “Did you see it? The werewolf that was howling?” he asks his friend

“No, it must of gone in the other direction.”

“What are you doing out here by yourself?”

“I need to get back to the hospital and check on my, er to check on Noah.”

“What happened earlier, why were you here?” Scott tries

“I just needed some time alone, to think and I must have fallen asleep.”

They got back to the Camaro and Derek drove Stiles back to the hospital

“Do you want one of us to come in with you?” Derek asked

“No, I need to talk to him alone. Would you be able to collect me a little later and maybe we can talk then?”

“Yes sure, please don’t run off anywhere on your own though. Call one of us first.” Scott spoke, the words were close to what Derek was going to say so he nodded in affirmation.

“Yeah ok, promise I will call.”

Taking a deep breath he walked back into the hospital and towards the room where his uncle/dad was, not really sure what words he wanted to use but he knew he needed to listen and get some answers.

∞

“Stiles, I was worried. You came back.” Noah said

Stiles walked over and sat beside the bed, noting that the barriers were up he looked strangely

“Melissa, she said I wasn’t allowed out.”

“Ok, that makes sense.”

“Stiles, I want you to listen to me, hear me out and then if you don’t want to know me I wont bother you again.”

Stiles nodded, he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to hear this but he needed to know.

“Years ago, before you were born and before your mom and dad were married. Me and your mom were engaged.”

Stiles breathed deeply but nodded to encourage continuation

“We were going to get married but it was bad timing. I had always had a plan for a military career leading to law enforcement and you mom, she knew this and accepted that she was going to be a military wife.”

Noah shifted himself up, he had gone over everything in his mind whilst Stiles had been away but he was being careful with his words so he didn’t say the wrong thing or confuse the situation more that it was already a complete muddle.

“Before we made it to the wedding day, trouble broke out in the middle east and I was deployed to Kuwait. It really was awful over there, my unit were heavily hit and the few of us that made it out weren’t much good to anyone for a while after. We had seen things that no man was supposed to see and live to speak of.”

“Anyway the war went on for 18 months before we were sent home. I had stopped sending letters home 6 months before and couldn’t face anyone, I was a shell of a person when I came back. I read about how soldiers came home with PTSD and it made their loved ones lives miserable and I couldn’t put Claudia through it. So like a coward I stayed away, cut off all contact and enrolled at the police academy.”

“Then just over a year after that I received a letter, a wedding invitation from John and Claudia. I was happy that she had moved on but sad that the life we could have had together would never happen. I came to the wedding and that’s when I met you for the first time, you were a little over 3 years and attached to your mum’s dress the whole time. I took a post at Beacon City and over the years me and your mom rebuilt our friendship and we were happy just to be in each-others lives until the day she died.”

Stiles looked confused “Ok but, how are we, I mean how are you my dad?”

“For years I had my suspicions, I had done the math but I didn’t want to upset your mum by pulling apart her life and your family so I didn’t mention it. I spent lots of time with you as you grew and when your mum died I thought I would see you just as often if not more so. But John turned to the drink, he blamed everyone for Claudia’s death and one time he came home drunk and was mumbling something about you being his son because he took you in.”

“The next day I questioned it and he denied saying it so I asked him for a DNA test and he agreed but when the results came back they were a match for him and not me so I thought I was wrong.” “When I saw bruises on you I threatened to have you taken away from him and so he started up a case, turning everything around to make it look like I was doing it and not you. I didn’t stand a chance when he could prove you were his so I am ashamed to say I let it go.”

“But, how then are we a match?” Stiles asked, he was hanging on every word trying to connect the dots “He doctored the results!”

“That’s the only way, it all makes sense now and I am so sorry Stiles, I should have kept going and then maybe I could have proven you were my son.”

Stiles put his hand on Noah’s “it’s not your fault, you trusted him and I’m glad we are related this way because it saved you. I’m glad he isn’t really my father but it might take some getting used to calling you dad instead of uncle!”

The hugged, very carefully and Stiles listened to some of the times that his mom and Noah had together, he found himself smiling and laughing at the stories and the time flew by. Noah yawned and Stiles realised from his rumbling stomach that he hadn’t eaten for a while so saying a goodbye he called Derek and waited for him to come get him for the night.


	18. Not eighteen yet...

Stiles was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, surrounded by 5 werewolves all engrossed in the drama that is Stiles’ life as he finishes relaying the most recent development to them – his uncle is actually his dad!

Erica is the first to break the silence “Wow, just when we thought you couldn’t get more interesting Batman” she wraps an arm around him and plants a slobbery mooch on his face before Boyd pries her off Stiles who is scrubbing as his facing and laughing. It feels good to be laughing again, everything has been intense for a while he just needs to spend some time with his family who are strewn across every angle around him and Derek at his foot.

“I also haven’t had time to speak to anyone about this but I have been named as heir of the estate of some relative on my Moms side called Oswald. I didn’t know there was any family left but apparently so.”

Erica interrupts his thoughts “wait one mo., PAUSE!” She then gets up and goes off out of the room before returning and sitting cross legged in front of Stiles with a bucket of popcorn in her lap “Continue!”

Stiles’ eyes widen before he reaches forward and grabs a handful of her popcorn before throwing it at her “Seriously? I’m glad this is entertaining for you!”

“Hey, it really is” Erica mock complains as she picks popcorn from her blonde locks before smiling devilishly at him and everyone bursts into laughter.

“So Stiles, what are you going to inherit do you think?” Scott asks

“I really have no idea, I need to catch up with Sid but finding the person who shot my unc-da-Noah is his priority right now and that’s something I wanted to talk to you all about too.”

“You want us to make sure there’s not a supernatural element to the shooting?” Derek asks, he has been quiet since Stiles returned so to give him some time and space but all he really wants to do is be alone with him, to comfort him and let him know that everything will be alright.

“Well actually yes, I know it’s more likely a disgruntled criminal enacting revenge but knowing my luck it might be something else too.”

“Yes we have been checking into it and there’s no signs of anything unorthodox if you know what I mean, looks like it might be a job for law enforcement this time but we will keep asking around.” Boyd added.

After watching a strange sci-fi film that Scott chose which had one of the worst endings to a film that Stiles thinks he has ever witnessed, the pack disperse to their homes, Isaac retires to his room after giving Stiles a tight hug and then that left Derek and Stiles alone.

“Well that was literally a load of crap.”

“Yeah, not sure why we kept watching, maybe just in hope that it was gonna get better?” Derek offered

“Maybe but that ending! It makes me want to track the director down and shoo…” Stiles cut off and took a breath “Probably not though.”

“Hey, you know I’m here for you, we all are but if you want to talk or even need something to punch.” Derek smiles and points out how rock solid his chest is but thumping it Tarzan style.

“I’d rather do something else.” Stiles said it before he realised that the words he had thought had made it out of his mind and past the usual filtering leaving him flushed and not wanting to look at Derek.

Derek moves closer and wraps his hands around Stiles’ waist pulling him into a kiss, its slow and deep and just what Stiles needs, when it ends he rests his head against Derek’s should and Derek pulls him closer. “I love you” Derek says

“I love you too” Stiles whispers

Derek lifts him as Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and they kiss against as Derek walks them to his bedroom. He places Stiles on the bed and then taking his top and pants off he joins him under the covers. They kiss again and Stiles’ hands travel the length of Derek’s strong arms and along his shoulders down his back. Derek has Stiles cocooned beneath him as they rut together he breathlessly asks “Is this ok?” and Stiles hoarse from all the kissing replies “Perfect.”

The friction between them is like electricity they move together both exploring one another’s lips and bodies as their hard erections meet and they continue like this leisurely for a while before Derek pulls them both free and holds their cocks together with a large hand it feels so good that after a few strokes, together with the skin to skin contact they come before falling into an embrace and then shortly after sleep.

When Derek wakes, Stiles isn’t beside him in the bed and it gets him instantly in a state of panic for the few seconds until Stiles pads sleepily with eyes half open from the bathroom back into the room and stretching on the way managed to bash his elbow on the door frame

“Ow!” still with his eyes half closed he rubs at his injured elbow and lays back in the bed next to Derek, its only when Derek starts to kiss it better that he takes a proper look at his concerned face “Whats wrong?”

“Nothing, just when you weren’t here. I was worried”

“Worried that I had got myself into some new trouble that needed saving from?”

“No”

“Or kidnapped by some new monster like that big wolf or some other thing that must involve a rescue because Stiles is too weak to save himself….”

“No!”

“because I am not completely like incapable of dealing with some of these big bads myself you know.”

“Yes Stiles I know that” Derek has resorted to putting his hand over Stiles’ mouth in order to get him to listen and stop talking for a moment. “I wasn’t worried that you were in trouble or needed rescuing and I know you are capable of giving a good fight but I was worried when you weren’t here that you regretted last night.”

“Mmm mmmbbllmmm mmm mn” Stiles replied, when it was met with a confused looking Derek who failed to get the hint that he needed to remove his hand in order to hear and understand what Stiles wanted to say, Stiles resorted to the very mature, very adult-like tactic of licking his hand.

“Ewwww gross, you’re an animal Stiles.” Derek did not look impressed

“What I was trying to say was, if you just remove your hand I can show you how much I regret last night.” He followed it up by smacking their lips together and pouncing on top of Derek who was stunned by the quick and unexpected move for a few seconds before he joined in a kissed Stiles back.

“I’m sure Isaac knows now.” Derek says in between kisses

“Yes, I was thinking that maybe life is too short for sneaking around anyway?”

“Ok but I mean what I said before, we can mess around but until you are 18 I’m not willing to risk your Dad killing me if he thinks we are doing it.”

“doing it hahaha Stiles flops onto his back and rumbles with laughter at how that sounded coming out of Dereks mouth.”

“You know what I’m talking about Stiles.”

“Yeah, I know and by Dad I assume you mean Noah because I’m pretty sure John would care less.”

“Yes I mean Noah he is your Dad or are you gonna keep calling him unc-da-Noah?” Quoting Stiles from the night before now Derek is laughing

“It will take time to rewire my brain but yeah, Dad feels right.”

They lay there side by side for a little while until the penny drops for Derek

“Hang on you said that big wolf.” Derek is on his side staring at Stiles

“huh?”

“You said ‘that big bad wolf’ but when we found you in the preserve you told us you didn’t see anything so how do you know it was big?”

“I er, ok don’t freak out but obviously it reached me before you two did and I dealt with it. No big deal.”

“Stiles! What do you mean you dealt with it? It could have killed you.”

“I mean I was about to introduce it to my wrath and it was obviously intimidated by my aggressiveness and it ran off.”

“What the f… what did it look like?”

“Big black and grey and it had blue eyes.”

Derek looked as though he was thinking about something but didn’t say anything for a while he just lay back and let Stiles stew….

“I mean nothing happened so there isn’t a reason to be all grumpy.”

Still nothing but silence….

“I dealt with it so you don’t have to ignore me.”

Complete silence….

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Stiles seemed worried now that he had pissed Derek off

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry I pissed you off?”

  
Derek flipped over until his was hovering over Stiles and his eyes flashed a bright red

“Stiles, I want you to worry about you sometimes. You need to look after yourself and let me know when you are in danger because I don’t want to loose you.”

Stiles avoided looking at Derek until he felt a gentle hand moving his face until he looked at him.

“I love you. I don’t say those words easily, you know why and you are human, you don’t have magical healing properties so if that wolf had of gone after you…. It would break my heart Stiles.”

Derek looked pained and Stiles felt guilty, he hadn’t considered it that way, he wasn’t used to feeling like someone really cared whether he lived or died but things had changed now he had a boyfriend who loved him, a pack full of werewolves really to fight his corner and a loving Dad.

“You’re right, I’m sorry that I didn’t take better care of me. I promise I will from now on because you love me, because I love you and because my loving you isn’t possible unless I love me too.”

Derek was happy to hear that Stiles finally realised that and he jumped up and out of the bed

“Hey, where are you going?” Stiles complained, well it was more of a whine really

“I think you deserve a reward, I’m going to make you waffles.”

“Ok fair enough.” Stiles waved him off dismissively like a lord he pulled the cover up and lay there until he was called down with Isaac for breakfast, he hoped that Isaac was going to be ok with him and his Alpha being together.


	19. Like a bridge over troubled waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few loose ends tied up in this bridging chapter

Stiles need not have worried about whether or not Isaac would be awkward about him and Derek being together because apparently he had known before even they did. “Hey Stiles.” Isaac said with a grin like the Cheshire cat – all white teeth

Stiles could barely look at him at first as the full ‘walk of shame’ hit him as he got downstairs and he was filled with anxiety about his friend’s reaction. “Hi Isaac” He said cautiously peering under his eyelashes, his stance not relaxing by much when the ecstatic energy practically flew through the air from Isaac as he jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

“Finally! You two got it together.”

“Wait, how long have you known? I suppose all the rest all know too, don’t they?”

“Well yeah, it was pretty obvious the way you both looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. And the scent!” Isaac crinkled his nose

“Yeah ok, ok. Not all of us have werewolf super powers.” Stiles was relieved that Isaac seemed to be totally fine with it even if it now meant putting up with Erica’s onslaught of remarks that he knew would be coming his way.

“I am happy for you both though, this is great but does this mean I can call you Mommy Stiles?”

Derek grumbled and Stiles swatted Isaac with an obvious no to that proposal.

They enjoyed their waffles in comfortable silence with the odd too enthusiastic smile from Isaac and occasionally Stiles would elbow him to try and get him to stop but it was all in good fun.

“What are your plans for today?” Derek asked Stiles

“I want to go by the hospital but I need to try and speak to Sid today and see if there are any updates for the manhunt.” Stiles put down the small piece of waffle he was nibbling and took a sip of coffee “What are you both doing today?” He returned

Derek replied “I have to catch up with Peter about some business but I can put it off if you needed me to come with you?”

“Oh no you don’t need to worry about that, I have my jeep here so I can take that. Is Peter back?”

“Yeah he got back yesterday but with everything going on I told him that he can come over today so we can sort through a few things. He’s gonna come by later this morning.”

Stiles nodded then turned to Isaac “How about you Isaac, any plans?”

Isaac had a mouth full of waffle which he quickly cleared before answering breathlessly “I am meeting up with Boyd, we’re going for a run whilst Erica is having her hair done at the Mall.”

They continued chatting until Boyd turned up for Isaac and Stiles gave Derek a kiss before heading out the door. He stopped off at the coffee shop in town to make his call to Sid and sat himself in a corner table by the window after placing his order, Sid picked up on the 2nd ring.

“Hello Stiles, you are on my agenda to speak to!”

“Hi Sid, how are you?”

“I’m alright, I’m actually just leaving the hospital after having spoken to Noah- he seems to be doing really well.”

“Oh, yep it takes more than a couple of bullets to put a man of steel like him down!” Stiles joked although he couldn’t put heart into it as it was so close a call

“You are right there kid. Where are you now? I have an update for you and whilst I’m in town I may as well come and fill you in.”

Stiles gave him directions to the café as his triple shot ‘red-eye’ Americano appeared, the waitress gave him a smile and brushed his hand as she placed it on the table. After he had come back to his senses from the shock of being hit on he looked down to see she had written her number on his napkin. He chanced a look and she winked at him before laughing with another girl and served another customer. “Jeez, why is it the moment you off the market these things happen?” He whispered under his breath before returning a polite smile at the girl.

A little while later Sid walked through the door and ordered a coffee to go before finding Stiles who was up and hugging the guy before he got a “Hello” out. He didn’t mind as he returned the hug and gave a smile, he looked tired but still smart and no doubt completely spot on with everything.

He didn’t waste time but every word was meaningful yet not rushed as he updated Stiles on police investigation for the shooting

“They have the whole police department and the specialist teams on this, an attack on one of their own is priority and everyone loves Noah so it was quite a shock.”

“Do they have any leads so far on who could have shot him?”

“Well I have reviewed everything so far, they have CCTV footage which is good quality, it was a man but he manages to evade the camera in every angle. The ballistics report came back as a standard issue 9mm so…”

“Standard issue?” Stiles interrupted, he needed clarification because it can’t be what he was thinking

“9mm is the standard issue for BCPD, they think that whoever shot him did it with an ex police issued weapon.”

“Another cop?”

“Maybe not, they have matched the imprint from the bullet to one used by a deceased cop in the 80’s the weapon was lost and so decommissioned but the records kept. When ballistics entered the data it set off alarms.”

“What does this mean?”

“Not much at the moment but it’s a lead, if they can trace the weapon and who sold it they may find the buyer.”

“How will they find the seller?”

“This is what they do Stiles, the intelligence team have people all over the city. If I was a gambling man I would be willing to bet money that they will have the guy within the week.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding “Will he be safe in the hospital I mean if someone wants to kill him?”

“Yes, they have got an officer there they will keep watch until they catch the perp.”

“Thank you Sid, this is good news and thank you for everything you have done for both of us.” Stiles was really glad that Sid was as good at his job as he was a person, he really thought the world of him.

“Hey kid, I’ve known Noah for a long time, he has helped me through lots of ups and downs. I’m just happy that he’s pulled through and that I can do some little things to help out.” Sid sipped his coffee and made a face of disgust at it but continued “You mean a lot to him, you always have. Years ago he went through a terrible time when he though he lost you, I haven’t seen him so happy as when you came back into his life. So kid, if you need anything I’m just a phone call away.”

“Thanks.” Stiles looked down and back at the man before continuing “There is one thing I wondered if you might be able to help with?”

“Is this about the Late Oswald Gajos?” Sid anticipated the question, pulled out a document from his briefcase and placed it in front of Stiles.

“Yes, I was going to ask if you could represent me but it looks like you are?” Stiles looked at the document, skim reading it ‘ _STILINSKI MIECZYSLAW (AKA ‘STILES’) Heir to the estate of the Late Oswald Jefferson Gajos 11-29-1930 - 03-04-2020 …. The named benefactor inherits the estate and holdings in entirety as listed….’_

Stiles flicked through “Mansion…..Yacht…..Properties and woah…” Stiles froze on a spot “Have they made a mistake in the print?”

“No, that’s right you are quite wealthy now Master Stilinski.” Indicating to his takeaway coffee cup “You can afford decent coffee.” He smiled

“They do excellent coffee here! What did you order?”

“A coffee. I’ve never understood why they have about a thousand varieties but when you just want a plain coffee they can’t work out what that is!” Sid chuckled whilst packing his things together

Stiles nodded, he had to concede that there did seem to be a strange over complication trend these days.

“Anyway kid, why don’t you take these papers with you and if you have any questions give me a call. They will need a signature and it may require a trip but I can handle most of the rest for you.”

Stiles hugged Sid before he left and then gathering up his papers he headed out to the Jeep and set off to the hospital.

∞

Derek was tidying the kitchen when Peter came in looking his usual smug he sniffed the air “I see the Stilinski kid is making himself at home.”

Derek ignored him and sat on one of the chairs in the lounge, indicating that he should sit across to get down to business.

“What did you find?”

“What no welcome back Uncle and thanks for spending the last couple of weeks gathering information and saving your bacon?” His tone was of disappointment but his face clearly showed that he was not bothered at all.

“Can we just get on with this please, you know I don’t appreciate your sneaking around and freaking Stiles out either.”

“Seriously, that kid has got some kind of death wish. He thought a stick was going to save him from a great big wolf?!” He shook his head and laughed “I am seriously beginning to think that his father saved his life all those years by not letting him outside.”

Derek growled a warning and his eyes shone red

“A bit of a soft spot?” Peter didn’t push it past that, he enjoyed winding his nephew up but he had an expensive suit on and didn’t want it shredded “So, I managed to find the original architect for the house and he has agreed to draw up new plans for the rebuild and be on site to instruct construction. Why do you want to rebuild anyway, surely that place is full of painful memories?”

“Thanks but it’s not your concern why.” Derek looked at the sketches that the architect had drawn up for the Hale house, he could never face destroying the place completely but leaving it to slowly decay through the seasons was just as bad. He had an idea for it and now he knew it was the right thing to do, he just needed to speak to Stiles first.

“I saw Malia whilst I was there, she is bonded to the Alpha and they are expecting pups.” Peter spoke as if it was no big deal but Derek could tell that this meant a lot to his Uncle who had equally grieved the loss of their family.

“That’s good news? Malia doesn’t seem like the mothering type or the wife type!” Derek thought for a moment before continuing “Grandpa Peter.”

Peter growled but there was no strength in it, this was his second chance and Derek knew from years ago when the family were all together that Peter would be a great Grandfather. Derek had thought that the Hale bloodline would end with him and that he would end up alone but he had Stiles and his Uncle had a daughter and soon a family.

Their conversation continued in pretty much the same fashion, winding each other up in sarcastic banter until Peter left to head back to wherever Peter lurks until he emerges into society. Derek put all the plans to one side until he could speak with Stiles and instead headed out to catch up with Boyd and Isaac.

When Stiles got to the hospital he was surprises to find the room empty and was seconds away from a full blown meltdown as Noah opened the ensuite door and walked back over to sit on the patient bed.

“Hey Stiles, how are you?”

“I’m fine, how are you doing more importantly?”

“They say I’m defying their projections for recovery, must be all the spinach.” He said whilst attempting to make a pop eye impression

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“Jeez kid, you make me feel bloody old.”

Stiles walked over and patted his shoulder in a sort of commiseration “that’s because you are old… Dad.”


	20. Mouthwateringly Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that gets the tastebuds going?

“Son, wow it feels unbelievable to be able to say this but are you sure you’re ready. I wouldn’t fault you if you wanted to take some time.” Noah was smiling he couldn’t conceal his joy that Stiles had called his Dad already and it sounded so natural like as if they hadn’t lost so much time, like as if it had always been this way.

“Yes Dad, although Old man also seems right.” Stiles drew closer to the man he wished he had grown up with and hugged an arm around him careful not to cause and pain

“I don’t think that works as well, nope, Dad is just fine thank you.” They laughed and Stiles spent time talking with him about the inheritance and the case but before Stiles could leave he needed to speak with him about something else.

“I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to be stressed out about it.”

“I’m all ears Son.”

“Ok, well since everything has changed for me this past month there is one thing that has stayed the same and that is I’ve had the support of my friends and especially Derek who you know has been there through everything and he’s so important to me, like a rock or a safe place if that makes sense.” His dad was nodding but starting to suspect what was coming “Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I’ve come to realise that I love him.”

“I kind of thought there was something between you two and Stiles I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, I haven’t had the privilege of you calling me Dad for long enough to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. I want you to be happy but you are quite young and Derek is older, so I expect him to take care of you and treat you right and for you to be safe and make good choices.”

“I will and he will, he does take really good care of me and all the pack too.” Stiles was so happy he didn’t realise his eyes were watering tears of joy until they leaked down his cheeks. “Sorry, I’m so emotional!” he said whilst wiping them away

“Don’t ever feel you need to apologise for showing emotions, it shows how deeply you care and I love that about you.” After sitting for a little longer Noah

Stiles stayed for a little longer until his dad started to drift off to sleep then he quietly got up and kissed his forehead. Without opening his eyes Noah whispered “See you kid, go get out of here.” He smiled and walked out closing the door behind him and waving at the deputy on guard duty outside the door. Then dialled Derek’s number whilst walking back to the jeep, it was warm out and he chucked his jacket on the backseat and opened the windows. Standing outside of the cab to make his car because the interior was sweltering, Derek wasn’t picking up so he left a message “Hey Derek, I’m leaving the hospital now and heading back to the loft. I’ll see you there hopefully if not give me a call when you get this message, love you.”

He clicked to end the call when someone tapped him on the shoulder and it made him startle as he had not heard nor noticed anyone approach. When he turned he completely lost his cool as John seemed to tower closely over him.

“Stiles, didn’t you hear me? Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He spoke in a cautious and caring tone of voice which may have usually reduced Stiles’ anxiety levels but he had learnt not to trust him even when he seemed to be nice.

Stiles stared for a few seconds before deciding he wasn’t going to be intimidated especially in broad daylight. “John. What are you doing here?”

John looked momentarily caught off guard by Stiles’ apparent confidence but unless you were looking for the slight flitting of irritation across his facial expression it would have been missed. Stiles saw it though, he saw for a millisecond the mask of sweetness slip and it was enough to dispel any minute belief that the approach was anything more than a manipulative attempt to fool him into believing he had changed. The Man took a step back for the first time in Stiles life it feel like he had the upper hand and he liked the feeling of not being a victim any longer because this man had no power over him any longer. John could see the change in him and he didn’t like it one bit “Son, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I miss you, won’t you come home?”

Stiles felt angry, he balled his fists to stop him from losing his even temper. “Where were you when your brother was dying and needed you?” he managed to get every word out loud and clear, not quite shouting but it was obviously a disagreement to any passer’s by and Stiles wanted that, he needed people to notice, to witness the audacity of this man to come up to him with this complete bullshit. He knew though that his nerves were beginning to fray, he wasn’t used to showing anger, to speaking out against this bully and he could feel a slight tremor begin. He needed to keep calm, he didn’t want John to see the weakness and take advantage of it.

“I, I’m sorry I needed to get my head straight before I could and see you again. How is your uncle, is he recovering?” All false concern plastered across his face, he watched Stiles like an eagle and whatever he saw must have been what he was waiting for because he took a step closer to him, leaving no room for Stiles to open the jeep door and then he leant one arm on the wing. It was clearly an intimidation technique, Stiles couldn’t easily walk away from him or drive away.

“Back off! You don’t care about him and you don’t care about me, you’re not my Dad and you are breaking the restraining order.” Stiles was full on shaking now, his body betraying him and his words were shaky at best because he was too emotional, too angry.

John smiled and got really close to his face “I’ll go for now Stiles but this isn’t over.” He then ruffled Stiles’ hair, Stiles pushed him away but he barely moved he laughed and nodded before walking off.

Stiles got in the jeep and punched the steering wheel out of anger and frustration. He drove slower than usual back to the loft because he was still thinking about the encounter and trying to focus on the road was a task. When he arrived at the loft he sat in the jeep for a while trying to calm himself down because if he walked in there in the state he was Derek would know something was off with him and he didn’t want Derek going after John, it’s probably exactly what John wanted.

He must have sat there for too long because his phone started ringing, breaking him out of the daze he was in. “Hello?”

“Hi Stiles, how’s it hanging?”

“Hey Scotty, I’m just getting back to the loft from the hospital. Where are you at?”

“Stiles are you ok, is everything ok with Noah?” Scott could tell that something was up with his best friend from the tone of his voice – he was getting better at paying attention and trying to be a better friend.

“Yes, he’s fine and I’m alright just tired I suppose.”

“A few of us are going out tonight and I was ringing to ask if maybe you fancied coming along too? It will be fun, we are going to that new club the Chameleon.”

“Sounds good, who’s going?” Stiles perked up, maybe a night out was just what they all needed to let loose and destress.

“Erica, Boyd and Isaac are going plus there will be some others from school, you need to come Stiles it won’t be as good a night if you don’t!” Scott was getting excited (he is easily pleased) and it was contagious because it had cheered Stiles right up and pulled him out his mood.

“Yep, I’ll be there. Do you mind if I invite Derek and Laura too?”

“Yay that’s great and the more the merrier, I’ll see you at 7pm and we can leave from there?”

“Ok cool see you then.”

He hopped out of the jeep and made his way up to the loft, he hadn’t forgotten about Johns attempt to intimidate him but pushed it aside for now because he would be damned if he’d let that man ruin his life any more.

When he made it inside he was surprised to find that Derek wasn’t in but Peter greeted him, by way of almost giving him a heart attack by opening the door just as he was about to put the key in the hole. “Fuck! Peter, you’re back?!”

“Is that a question or a proposition because…” Peter looked him up and down as if he was about to eat a juicy steak “I wouldn’t say no.”

Stiles stood there with his mouth open as Peter walked away, calling back “Stiles, either put that mouth to good use or close it and whilst you at it get the door would you?”

Stiles did close the door and then went directly upstairs to look for something to wear out tonight and to keep clear of creeper wolf until Derek returned which thankfully wasn’t long. When Derek came back he could sense Stiles and made a beeline for him, walking fiercely into the bedroom and closing the door like a man on a mission. Stiles wondered if he maybe was a juicy steak and mentally decided to check himself in the mirror as soon as Derek was finished devouring him via the deep passionate kiss he pulled him into. Stiles’ mind had gone blank as he gave into his primal desire to touch Derek everywhere as he found himself on his back being loving caressed in return, It was hot and addictive, then it occurred to shit “Am I addicted to Derek Hale?” he hadn’t realised that he had actually said that out loud until he felt a rumble of laughter from Derek.

“Hey, its not funny, its an illness.”

“Well then I think it must be contagious.” Derek returned before quieting Stiles once more as he sucked love bites into the soft skin under his pec.

“You will be the death of me Hale!” Stiles admonished but pulled Derek’s head closer to him

And their make out session went on until they were worked up and found themselves quite frustrated by the sudden intrusive interruption of banging on the bedroom door followed by Laura shouting for them to stop stinking the place out with their sex smells.

Stiles smiled up at Derek and then sat up “Scott called earlier, inviting us out tonight if you and Lolly want to come?”

Derek straightened up “I kind of hoped to spend some time just me and you tonight but it can wait, I’m gonna grab a quick shower if you want to join?” The question was fully loaded and the perfect opportunity for them to finish what they started whilst washing away their ‘sins’ or more importantly scents.

“You need me to answer that?” Stiles jumped off the bed and bolted out of the door to the bathroom “Catch me if you can sourwolf!”

Derek growled in anticipation and chased after Stiles, catching him just as he got passed the door he had him over his shoulders carrying him like a caveman. “Mmm You smell good and I like fast food.”

Stiles shivered with a thrill of sexual anticipation of what was about to come and mock protested at being captured by lightly banging his fists of Derek’s back “Let go of me you fiend.”

“All in good time sweet cheeks” Derek answered whilst patting Stiles' rump and slowly closing the bathroom door.


	21. Every day is like survival (survival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the run in with John the pack take Stiles out for some fun but trouble is not far from him.

John was fuming, how had Stiles in such a short space of time forgotten his place and learnt to speak to him with such disrespect? He was more sure than ever about the plan he had put in place, Gerrard’s all too confident speech had fallen flat when he had been out-witted by Derek and his merry band of mongrels. His Son Chris had sided with the enemy and run Gerrard out of town but what they didn’t realise was everything had worked out better now because they wouldn’t see what was coming. Having been told in no unclear terms to go away by Stiles was the last straw, he wasn’t sure before as it had all seemed too brutal but inflamed with renewed anger he made his move. He unlocked his phone and scrolled down to the right name and fired off a text message and with that it was only a matter of time before he had Stiles and the rest of them would rot in hell for daring to get involved in their family business. “Plan is a go, kill them all but bring me my son alive.”

A few seconds later he got a reply “Yes Master.”

An evil grin spread widely across his face as he entered ‘the tavern’ and ordered himself a double whiskey. He considered all the things he would do with the money he would get once Stiles got the inheritance he knew was coming his way. The solicitor had made the mistake of coming to find Stiles and speaking to their nosey neighbour Mrs Rosen who had then filled the Sheriff in, the woman couldn’t help but gossip, usually he couldn’t stand her but he gladly listened this time around. John had tried to take his brother out but the bastard just wouldn’t die, then Stiles gave him a blood transfusion and that revealed the truth about his paternity. A truth that John already knew because he had received the test results years ago and doctored them so that no one else would know the truth. He had loved his family despite taking them for granted but when his wife died so young it twisted him up inside he loved and hated Stiles and over the years his drinking and bad temper had got worse and his love and resentment had become possessiveness. Stiles was his son, he would treat him however he saw fit until the boy learnt to behave. It was clear that time was short now, so many things to do to ensure that he got him back and under control and the only way to do this was to eliminate anyone who would stand in his way and then with the use of drugs and some signatures from people in high places that he had dirt on and Stiles would be legally incapable of making decisions without John’s guardianship. He already had people destroying evidence of the abuse charges against him it just all needed to happen soon.

∞

The pack had been secretly messaging one another without Stiles’ knowledge to plan a surprise party for his 18th which was only a week away. Stiles hadn’t mentioned it much, probably because he was in the habit of letting it come and go from years of neglect. But Laura had told them all that they needed to do something big for him this year, he deserved a party and to have all the people there he cared about the most. Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Mason, Theo, Liam had all RSVP’d as well as lots of people from school, it was amazing how many people were willing travel back to Beacon Hills to help Stiles celebrate his milestone birthday and a testament to how much he was loved an valued. It was going to be one hell of a night to remember but they needed to make sure that Stiles was kept busy so Derek was on ‘distract Stiles duty’ something he was particularly skilled at apparently because when they were together the whole world could cease to exist without Stiles’ noticing. Tonight they were going out to the club and that would give Laura plenty of time to make the arrangements she needed without Stiles around.

When Derek and Stiles were dressed and ready for the evening out they came downstairs to find Laura in loungewear sitting reading a book. “Lolly, aren’t you coming out with us tonight?”

Laura gave Derek a knowing look “No, I think I need some time alone. This is all still strange being back and I don’t feel up to being around lots of people.”

“Are you sure you will be ok here on your own because if you wanted we could stay?” Stiles looked concerned, he wondered if something was up as he caught a look between Laura and Derek but the latter said nothing so he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Laura dismissed him with a wave and a smile and headed off upstairs as the rest of the pack arrived in a cloud of excited noise. They all left together in Derek and Boyd’s cars and arrived at the club, Derek whisked them to the front of the very long queue of people who scowled at the group with resentment and the bouncers greeted Derek with a wide smile and a ton of respect. Stiles was in awe and added it to the list of things that he would need to be explained. As the group passed through, Stiles who had momentarily been distracted by his thoughts found himself at the back of the group as they went through and just as he went to walk in someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Stiles looked as his friends went out of sight, assuming he was among them and then back at the man who still held him back with a large strong hand wrapped around his forearm.

“Hey, I’m with Derek Hale’s group.”

“Hmm…” The big muscled guy pondered and laughed with a wink “you look awfully young, have you got ID?”

Stiles relaxed as the man let go and he fished out his wallet in search of his fake ID, as he was looking the guy came closer to him, his aftershave was just a touch too strong and his breath was spearmint from the nicotine gum he chewed. “If there’s a problem with your ID, I can get you in if you do something for me.”

Stiles paused, a little amused by the proposition and also from the realisation that this guy obviously didn’t realise that Derek would disembowel his if he’d heard it. Smiling back he pulled out his ID and handed it to the man “No need for your kind offer, here is my ID,”

The man looked disappointed but having looked at the card with Stiles’ face he handed it back and gestured for him to enter. “Perhaps another time then.”

“I think not.” Stiles called over his shoulder as he went in and caught up with everyone, Derek looked seriously tense as he approached.

“Where did you get to?” He sounded intense but his arms pulled Stiles into an embrace which betrayed his true feelings.

“I, err got distracted. How did you get everyone in, skipping the queue?”

“Peter and I own this place, the staff know who we are.”

“Oh, Mr Grey ha ha. I didn’t realise you were into the club scene” Stiles was surprised but also excited, there was more to Derek than he realised.

“Mr what? The club was Peter’s idea, he made a good business proposition and I mostly leave him to acquisitions but we have a number of holdings. Most are out of town but we also invest in Beacon Hills as it’s close to our hearts.” Derek spoke patiently but he wasn’t really too interested in talking business tonight, they had plenty of time for all that but tonight was supposed to be part of the distract Stiles with fun plan. “Any more questions before I get us some drinks?” He laughed

“Just one….. Peter has a heart?” Derek gave Stiles a smile and went with Boyd to the bar to get the drinks. Stiles sat in the large booth that was reserved for VIP groups and looked around at the club which was filling up, the dance floor was on a platform below their booth and the DJ was spinning an amazing mix of retro and modern hits with contemporary effects. He was admiring the architecture, colour scheme and lighting knowing now that they were Hale designs when he caught site of a familiar face coming in.

Stiles gets up as Derek and Boyd come back with trays of cocktails and beers, they both still and look surprised at Stiles' fast movement as he masterfully darts around lots of people and pulls Lydia into a hug. “Lydia, wow what are you doing here? It’s great to see you!”

Lydia gladly accepts the hug “Stiles, I came to see you of course.” She steps back to have a good look at him “And looks like you are starting to fill out nicely. How are you, I haven’t seen you for what seems like so long and I was sorry to hear about all that you have been through. But Stiles why didn’t you tell me, tell someone.” It was more of a statement of regret than an actual question

Stiles returned the regretful look but quickly changed the subject “You have to join us, come?” He indicated to the pack who were all looking at them from the booth, Lydia was suitably satisfied with the invite and took Stiles hand so he could lead her over.

They had a great time catching up, dancing and then Stiles got some time with Derek as he came back from dancing to rest a while and found Derek sitting alone in the booth. “Won’t you join me for a dance my sourwolf?”

Derek jokingly pretended to bite Stiles’ neck making a roar but then kissed him there instead and Stiles leant into it putting his arms around him. They kissed leisurely, Stiles could taste the sweetness of Derek’s drink on his tongue and groaned.

“Jeez Stiles you can’t make sounds like that here, you will get me worked up!”

Stiles smiled “Ah but maybe that’s my plan?” Stiles lightly bit Derek’s bottom lip and Derek groaned in a completely purposeful and sexy way. Stiles drew back and gave him a shocked look because it had had its intended effect. “I need you Derek, I want you now.”

“Stiles…”

“Derek…”

The group chose that precise moment to come back. “Hmmpf” Stiles said under his breath as Derek laughed at him “I’m going to relieve myself” Then he whispered in Derek’s ear “In more ways than one.” He pulled back and smiled as Derek gave him a shocked face. Stiles walked off to find the men’s toilet and Derek was going to follow but Erica stopped him in his tracks by sitting down blocking the exit from the booth

“So, what have I missed?” She asked.

Stiles wasn’t really going to touch himself in the toilet, he just wanted to see Derek’s face at the thought but he did actually need to pee. He was pleased to find that the toilet was practically empty unlike the poor ladies whose queue was long enough to be confused about start and finish.

After relieving himself he washed his hands and checked his smirk in the mirror, still thinking about the frustration he was unleashing on Derek. His plan was to convince him that they were together and didn’t need to wait any longer before he could have all of him.

He reached for the door handle to leave as someone pushed it open and he was about to apologise when he looked up and standing over him was a big, tanned, muscular man in his early 20’s with a shaved head and a cocky smile – the bouncer who gave him trouble earlier. “Well, look at that. It’s just you and me.”


	22. Daddy please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the club Stiles deals with unwanted attention and then gets some of the wanted kind with Derek.  
> Scott decides to speak with his Dad and the truth about his leaving is revealed.

The big hulk of a guy seemed to loom over Stiles as he closed the door behind him which effectively blocked Stiles’ exit route.

“Was there something you needed, only I’m not in a very giving mood so maybe you can ask someone else?” Stiles said sarcastically whilst trying to step past the man.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to apologise for that.”

“Well that’s really good of you, apology accepted but now I really have to go before my boyfriend comes looking for me. You may know him – Derek Hale?”

The man smiled but continued to block the door “yeah I know Derek, he’s a bit old for you though don’t you think? Maybe you and I are closer in age, we could really work well together.” He stepped forward and placed a large hand on Stiles’ shoulder and then tried to lean in and kiss him.

Stiles swiftly ducked away and sidestepped the man who stumbled a little before twisting around to grab Stiles before as he tried to make a swift exit. “Not interested.” Stiles said before deftly kneeling him in the crotch and leaving the man whimpering on the floor.

When he made his way back to the table he didn’t realise he was still laughing until Derek asked him about it.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I’m just so happy to be with friends and having fun for a change. It’s good.” Smiled deeper and drew Derek into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek pulled him closer and rested his hands on Stiles’ hips. They lost themselves for a while just enjoying the embrace until the group returned and they were told in no unclear terms to ‘get a room.’ Derek checked his watch and Stiles checked the bathroom door from afar and watched with renewed amusement as the door man hobbled out looking like he’d been crying real tears. Then he realised Derek was staring at him again, trying to decipher what he had found so funny and when he couldn’t work it out he just shrugged and indicated that they should get back.

Derek knew Laura was done with her secret party preps as she had messaged whilst Stiles was in the men’s room to confirm that all of the party was hidden in the basement until the day came around.

They said their goodbyes and headed home with Isaac in tow as the others went their separate ways. When they got in Laura was in her room and Isaac yawned elaborately and went to his own room leaving Stiles once again amused at the obvious hint that he was going to leave them to it. As soon as he was out of eyeshot Stiles practically threw himself at Derek who caught him just in time and chuckled before carrying a grope-y and tipsy Stiles to their bed.

“Are you gonna tell me what you were laughing at earlier?”

“Hmm, mebe but not tonight. Tonight I want you to take me to bed and ravish me.” Stiles pointed the way and Derek did not hang around, leaping stairs 2 by 2 until he reached what had become their room. He lay Stiles on the bed who run off a quick txt to his Dad to let him know he got home ok and that he had a good time and would see him tomorrow. Then he looked up and Derek who was patiently waiting for his full attention as he made his way up the bed, crawling the length of Stiles’ body and then huffed indicating his clothing “There’s too much between us.” Stiles didn’t need to be told a second time and he was rapidly stripping off and Derek did the same before travelling back down Stiles’ body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Stiles groaned, feeling the bliss of anticipation as Derek got ever closer to the most sensitive parts, his hands subconsciously edging him on, Derek gently took both hands and pinned them back to him sides and a grumble arose making Stiles laugh with the action and the ticklish feeling of Derek’s tongue along his happy trail. He arched up as Derek kissed his cock on the crown and licked the pre-cum away before lapping around languidly, he took his time, disregarding the pleas for more. He knew it would drive Stiles crazy to have to wait and he didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to savour all the little noises and Stiles’ face when he was aroused was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He could stare into those eyes whilst pleasuring him and it would he was sure be enough to undo him.

“Aaaaah, Mmmmm Oh Derek Please…” Stiles needed more, he wanted Derek to take him and he wanted to take Derek. But also it was too much, he needed a release and Derek was taunting him, making him overly sensitive. He was a beautiful and cruel boyfriend.

Apparently he had said that out loud because Derek rumbled with laughter and then he took Stiles’ cock deep into his mouth, pressing his tongue along the shaft and tightening his mouth.

“O o o” Stiles tensed at the sudden and welcome sensation but he had stopped breathing, it was such a strong rush of pleasure and he was sure he would short circuit. He couldn’t make words or even work out if he was making any sort of noise, he was totally given into to Derek’s hold on his heart.

Derek was unrelenting as he moved Stiles’ cock in and out of his mouth with total control over the pressure and depth. He could feel the throb of the veins and a small amount of cum spurted before he stilled, knowing Stiles was right on the edge then he hastened and brought him to a devastating orgasm which was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Stiles was all floppy but he wanted to get Derek off so hazily he started to lift himself off of the bed. Derek pushed him back down with a strong hand then he brushed their cocks together which completely rung Stiles out, elongating every second of his climax as Derek came over him, stilling and then releasing whilst making an incredibly explicit noise. They fell asleep tangled in the bed sheets and one another, a satisfied smile on Stiles face.

∞

Scott had been thinking a lot about what Stiles had said to him about going to see and hear his dad out. At first he had been adamantly against seeing him, after all the man had left both him and his mom for years without much contact aside from financial support and a phone call periodically which Scott had never wanted to take. He was angry but over the days since he knew he was in town he couldn’t get it out of his head, maybe for himself he needed the closure of answers as to why he left and didn’t come back. So he called and left a message to meet up and talk, the man had eagerly called back and excitedly confirmed he would be there even though Scott’s voice was less enthusiastic and a sober reminder of the hurt that lingered.

When he walked into the café his Dad had stood up and smiled ignoring the scowl on his sons face and invited him to join.

“I hope you don’t mind but I ordered for us,”

Scott looked down at the table to see his dad had got himself a Chi latte but for him he had ordered a Mocha, double espresso with cream and sprinkles.” He mouth twitched as he fought to keep his stern look

“How did you know what to get?” but before the man could answer he realised “Stiles.” And he lightly smiled at the thought of his best friend giving the man advice about him because if anyone really knew him it was Stiles.

“Yeah, look I hope you don’t mind me asking him about you. I was helping him with the case against his John and he seemed really down so I kind of used the opportunity to ask about you and take his mind off everything that was going on.” He looked with regret at the memory, he wished he could turn back the clock and do things differently but all he could do was try his best to make things better now.

“No, I’m glad that you were there for him and you helped him.” Scott gave him and quick reassuring smile and completely forgot his scowl

“So, I have to be honest. I wasn’t going to call but then I kind feel like I need some answers.”

“I understand and I can try to explain but I know there is no excuse for leaving you and your mom all those years ago. I just want you to know that this whole time I have never stopped loving you even from afar.”

“What happened then, why did you leave us?”

“Back then I was a mess, me and your mother met at high school and married straight after she found out she was pregnant with you. I joined the police academy and things were going well but I had made a mistake already before we had even started our family together and thought it was in the past. But some part of me couldn’t let it go and so I started to drink to escape the guilt of carrying it around and trying to keep it from you and your mum. In no time at all it seemed the alcohol didn’t work anymore, it seemed to make it worse so I tried coke and went from bad to worse. One time your mum went out and I was watching you, I needed a fix and ended up high as a kite. Usually you would play with your toy cars and it wouldn’t be a problem but you were really into superman comics and obsessed with wanting to fly. Whilst I was in my study riding the high, you were sliding down the banister and you must’ve misjudged it and broke your arm.” Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away and continued. “I didn’t hear you crying through the haze and it wasn’t until your mom came home that she found you. It was a very sobering experience to realise that I done that, I left you and was in no state to be there for you. Your mom was so upset and rightly so, I knew then that you would be better off without me in your life especially when I couldn’t be without the drink and drugs.”

Scott realised that all these years his mom had not told him this because she didn’t want him to think too badly of his dad and it made him appreciate her even more. “What was the mistake?”

“I went with another girl one night at a party, at the time I didn’t know that your mom was pregnant and I just thought it would be best to start fresh. But after we were married, the girl contacted me to say she was pregnant as well. I couldn’t let it ruin my marriage and our family and so I paid her to take care of it, as if it was just an inconvenience and not a child, my child.”

Scott was blown away by how fucked up his dad was back then, he went quiet and his dad just sat there looking ashamed until eventually he asked “So what happened?”

“She disappeared and I assumed she had gone ahead and had an abortion but a year later I saw her with an infant and it wasn’t hard to do the math, unlikely she would have got pregnant again so soon. I stopped her in the street and asked her and she begged me to let it go because she had told her boyfriend the child was his and they were due to marry. I thought it was perfect but then I kept thinking about having another child in the world and I couldn’t ruin her family or crush your mother with the truth but I also couldn’t handle the truth but I did nothing, just self-destructed slowly.”

“Crap, you’re telling me I have a brother or sister out there?” Scott was wide eyed

“Yes, a brother. But Scott, he didn’t have a good life. His mom died in an accident and then last year dad died as well and I have been trying to work out whether it would be a good thing to tell him now as he seems to be settled where he is, seems happy.”

“Don’t you think he has the right to know?”

“Yes but it’s not just him, I have failed you too…”

“So what’s changed now for you to want to be in our lives?”

Rafael dug into his pocket and pulled out a round disc and placed it on the table in front of Scott. It was a 5 years sobriety medallion and he looked like he wanted to question it but his dad answered before he could say the words “I had some bumps in the road but I feel like I have finally got there and I managed to keep my career on track even though there were times I needed to step back. Anyway what I’m saying is I wasn’t a good person, I was selfish and I ruined other people’s lives but I have worked hard to be better and I know I can be there for you and if your brother accepts me then him too.”

“Wow, this is a lot to take on board. I mean he would be my age wouldn’t he?”

“Yeah, I have a photo somewhere.” He plucked a print from his wallet and handing it over he added “He’s name is Isaac.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally overly scandalous I know but I hope it makes for an interesting backstory for the McCalls and of course for the 'unwanted' child...


	23. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to process what his Dad told him and goes to Stiles for help. The identity of Noah's shooter is revealed and the pack assemble to protect him and Stiles from John. 
> 
> And low and behold Peter's middle name is revealed, but what's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that I run through several scenerios in my head before writing, I get that some storylines might not be everyones cup of tea but intrinsically it's a work of fiction that explores different angles and possibilities of Teen Wolf.

Scott took the photo and laughed dryly, when he looked up again though his dad looked quizzical. “What’s funny?”

“For a moment there I thought you were being serious.” He shook his head with disappointment before continuing with a harsher toner. “Isaac Lahey is a friend, so this must be some sort of twisted joke. It’s not a funny one though, I thought you were being serious but this is plain ridiculous.”

Rafael waited for Scott to finish, he knew it would come as a shock and he had wrestled with telling Scott or kicking everything up for so long because he didn’t want to cause more hurt.

“Scott…”

Scott looked at him and saw that he wasn’t joking at all but he couldn’t believe it either and he wasn’t going to stick around to listen to it. Damn it some part of him knew what his dad had said was possible or plausible even because there damned well had to be a reason for the man’s absence all this time. Did his mum know? God he couldn’t tell her if she didn’t but how could he look her in the face knowing the truth and not give her that. He was mad, he got up and practically ran from the place. His mind going into overdrive and ignoring his dad’s calls for him to wait. It was only when he got to his bike that he noticed the picture of Isaac still tightly enfolded between his fingers and he stared at it for a while. Isaac looked sad in this picture, it was taken around the time his dad died because he remembered seeing it in the local newspaper. Derek Hale had stepped forward to become his guardian and in a small town like this one, that was big news.

He carefully put the picture in his pocket and drove to the loft. At a time like this there was only one person who could help him make sense of it all, Stiles would help him. So her set off to find him

When he arrived at the loft, Stiles, Derek, Laura and Isaac were finishing up breakfast. He knocked cautiously on the door praying that Isaac didn’t answer it but as luck would have it he was exactly the person to open the door. Smiling at Scott he welcomed him inside, Scott hesitated a little but made his way in and walked straight up to Stiles who was speaking to Derek about last night.

Derek looked at Stiles with a mixture of anger and concern “Stiles! Why are you just telling me this now? I swear I’m going to rip that guy a new one.”

“Calm down angry-sour-wolf, I told you I dealt with it and he was sorry after. I just think it might be a good to advise you about your staff as that one may be a liability if he follows young men into the toilet. Stiles remained light-hearted regardless of the growl which was rumbling from Derek’s chest.

He turned to see Scott come in and was glad of the distraction because he knew Derek wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easy.

“Hey buddy, what’s up? We’ve still got some waffles if you want them.” He offered the plate to Scott who unthinkingly took them and placed them back on the table.

“Stiles, I wonder if I could talk to you about something, I need your advice.” Scott chanced a glance at Isaac who was over by the lounge talking with Laura.

“Sure thing, do you want to pull up a pew?” Stiles said all cheery, some of which was from feelings of satisfaction from earlier interactions with Derek.

“Ah well actually, I was wondering if you have time, maybe I can speak with you alone?”

Derek was washing the dishes and turned around, he still didn’t fully trust Scott and didn’t like the idea of Stiles going alone with Scott but he couldn’t object because he was surely being irrational and over protective.

“I’m leaving to go see my Dad at the hospital soon, do you want to come with and we can speak on the way?”

“Yes that would be great.”

As they set off Stiles tried to get Scott to talk and was confused as to why he wouldn’t speak until they were safely out of hearing distance of the loft. But then Scott went into the whole conversation he had had with his father.

They pulled up in the hospital car park and Stiles turned to him “Ok wow, that’s a lot to take on board. So he said he’s got another kid out there?”

“Yes but Stiles we know him and if I tell you I need you to swear you won’t say anything until I’ve had a chance to work this out.”

“We know him?” Stiles ran through their joint friends but couldn’t work it out. “Wait! It’s not Jackson, please dear god tell me you two aren’t related!” Stiles knew that Jackson had been adopted by his parents something which he found out late in life.

“Calm down, it’s not Jackson. It’s look…” He handed over the folded picture and watched as the colour drained from Stiles’ face.

“Shit. This could really effect Isaac, he has just got settled and has been through so much. He loves Derek and the pack, they are his family and we always will be. I don’t know how he will feel about your, his, eh your dad but having a brother might be good for him. How do you feel about that?”

“It feels surreal but it’s also good, It being Isaac is good y’know but it makes me nervous too that if he reacts badly he might not want anything to do with me.” Scott looked saddened by the thought.

They chatted a little while longer and Scott went in with Stiles to see his Dad, before they got to the room he stopped Stiles with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, there’s cops in there speaking to your dad.”

“Can you hear what they are saying?”

Scott relayed the conversation as he focused in his listening “They have traced through ballistics the gun that he was shot with to an old crime scene.” “When they spoke to informants they tracked the seller and the man gave a description of the guy who brought it.” Then Scott stopped speaking and looked grieved.

“What? What is it, do they know who did it? Do they know who shot him?”

“Stiles, do you want to sit down?”

“What? Scott if you don’t tell me right now I’m going to kick your teenaged wolf ass.”

Scott placed a supporting arm on Stiles’ back “They compared the description to the CCTV footage and they know who shot him. Stiles, it was John, John shot Noah.”

Stiles leant into the supporting touch but remained upright and tense as several emotions flicked through him, shock-disappointment-sadness- fear and then settling on anger. John had tried to kill his brother, Stiles’ real father. Was this out of some twisted revenge or to get Stiles to go back? No wonder he didn’t want to visit his brother, he had most likely hoped that the man wouldn’t survive.

Scott stood patiently and waiting as Stiles processed the information then finally he spoke “Do you think he will try again?” He thought about how John had been at the hospital before and had tried to intimidate him and he wondered if he had been hanging around for Stiles or maybe he had come back to finish the job and kill his brother.

“They are looking for him, if you want I can get the others and we can join the search?” Scott offered, his earlier crisis put to one side for now.

“I, I just I need for my dad to be safe.” Stiles looked at Scott and Scott nodded

“You stay here and speak with your dad about getting some police protection and leave the rest to us, but don’t leave the hospital alone and ring if anything is wrong, ok?”

“Yes, thank you and sorry I know you needed to talk more about your dad and Isaac but maybe we can talk later?”

“You’ve already helped a lot, don’t worry about that now. We’ll talk later.”

Scott left and made some calls on the way back to the loft, then his hand hovered over his dad’s number. His dad owed him big time and having an FBI agent’s resources might help find John before he could do anything else.

∞

The pack convened at the loft, Derek, Isaac and Laura had already been there, Isaac and Laura had experienced great difficulty in convincing Derek not to go get Stiles and bring him back so that he could protect him. They finally rationalised to him that there were 2 officers already at the hospital and John was a man and not some supernatural creature. He was a threat but somewhat easier to deal with than what they were used to. Laura had got Stiles on the phone so that Derek could speak to him and assure him that they were safe where they were and to call if anything changed. Still, when Scott had arrived at the loft it hadn’t stopped Derek from grabbing him by the scruff and unnecessarily and rather threateningly questioning him. Isaac and Laura had pulled him away before Scott lost his temper and then they would have needed to replace several items of furniture. Laura was especially wound up because she was planning to have Stiles’ birthday party here in a matter of days and it wouldn’t be too impressive with holes in walls and smashed fixtures.

“For Fucks Sake Stop! You fucking Dickheads, You’re Wasting time and Pissing me off.” She didn’t mince words, a trait she had picked up from her mother who only allowed foul language on occasions such as this. And it had the desired effect because both pulled apart and apologised to her and Isaac who was not impressed one bit.

Scott shrugged off the lingering feeling of challenge, he was a true alpha and whilst he had accepted Derek’s position in the pack it wasn’t the same for him as the others, he had instincts of defiance towards any authority which could and should be challenged. Something he wished his human side had engaged when he had placed John Stilinski on a pedestal and ignored Stiles’ needs for him to be a better friend over the years. The thought hung heavy on him as if his eyes had been opened and now he had to face the fact that he had done wrong and needed to try and make amends.

He pulled himself together and offered an empathetic smile to Derek “I wouldn’t have left him there if I believed he was in any danger and he wanted to be with Noah.” His tone was gentle rather than defensive, realising that Stiles loved Derek and that he owed it to Stiles to cut Derek some slack.

Derek seemed to cool off and nodded in acceptance “Fine, I have told him to text every 20 minutes and call if he needs us. But let’s make this quick shall we…”

Lydia came through the door at this point and made her was over to the group, saying a hello to everyone before sitting and Scott relayed to them the situation. They discussed options and deciding it would be better to apprehend John and turn him over to the authorities for them to deal with.

“My Dad is still in town and is checking into the case work and helping the cops with leads, he said it shouldn’t be too difficult to find him if he’s in Beacon Hills.” Scott swallowed hard, he subconsciously looked at Isaacs face for any likeness to him or his father. Scott always thought he himself looked more like his dad but with the softer features from his mom. Isaac didn’t look like much like Rafael, he had a lighter brown hair and similar jawline but then his dad had broken his nose as a kid so that probably effect his appearance a bit. Scott shook his head to bring him out of his thoughts and Isaac was staring at him in wonder.

“I hate to point out the obvious but why not just let the authorities deal with it, he’s just a man after all. We can protect Stiles and his dad from harm until they have found him.” Lydia spoke with a voice of logic and reason.

“John was working with Gerrard Argent and tried to kill Derek, he knows all about werewolves. He’s got lots of contacts from his years as Sheriff, we shouldn’t underestimate him.” Isaac spoke to Lydia, his eyes settled curiously on Scott when he was finished but he had looked away.

“We’ll keep Stiles and his dad under 24 hour security, he should hopefully be discharged soon so I’ll talk to them about them both staying here until this over. Scott if you can keep in touch with your dad so we know where they are with finding him and then we will do shifts running the parameter when they’re here and we need to keep in touch regularly with each other.” Derek was all business in tone but he kept looking at his phone and the door intermittently, signs of his discomfort from being away from Stiles.

Everyone agreed and went to go but then Derek stopped them “Just one other thing.” They all stopped and looked at him “Does anyone know where Erica and Boyd have got to?” Everyone looked concerned, Scott had contacted them all and they were usually the first to arrive when they were summoned.

Peter slipped in and approached the pack completely undetected by them, emerging from the shadows he spoke “I do.”

Isaac spun around “christ!” he exclaimed as his eyes lit up

“No, it’s Peter. christ is my middle name.” Peter smiled sarcastically, showing all teeth and stepped into the light of the room to explain about the missing werewolves.


	24. I wanna shelter you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reveals what has happened to the 2 missing beta's and Derek realises his pack is facing a bigger threat than he realised but without knowing the end game they might be walking into a trap.

“Where are Erica and Boyd?” Derek growled, looking with suspicion at his uncle who had just announced that he knew where the missing beta’s whereabouts.

Peter threw his hands up in defence “No need to take such an accusatory tone nephew, I had nothing to do with what has happened to them I am a mere bystander.”

Derek’s growl deepened, his eyes flashed red in warning and he moved his body in a way that suggested his patience was wearing thin, tensing his fists threateningly. “What do you mean, where are they?”

“I was running an errand when I happened to spot your missing beta’s being manhandled into the back of a van with no plates by 4 other hunters who shot them with tasers before speeding off.”

Derek walked straight up to his uncle “Why didn’t you stop them?” he growled angrily

“Maybe because I know when I’m outnumbered and what good would it of done for me to be taken too, then you would have no idea that they had be abducted would you?” Peter looked as cool as a cucumber to anyone who wasn’t used to his little idiosyncrasies. Derek knew from the slight bleeding of blue into his eyes and the way he tightened his fists that Peter was quite bothered by the situation and not as cold and uncaring as he preferred people to think he was, it was a defence mechanism designed to prevent anyone getting too close because he had lost some many people he loved and Derek could understand the temptation to keep people at a distance. Especially at this moment, the one he loved the most in the world was in danger and 2 of his betas had been taken without their consent. Yet Peter was bothered and that, Derek realised was not because he had formed a bond with either missing betas, it was because he cared deeply for him, his nephew and so Derek took a deep breath and backed off.

Peter looked confused for a millisecond at Derek’s retreat, he was fully prepared to bear the brunt of his nephews frustration and then without speaking his guard went straight back up again as he turned to leave.

“Wait, aren’t you going to help us find them?” Isaac confidently put forward

Peter didn’t turn but spoke over his shoulder as he continued to make his way out of the loft “I’ll help find them but for that you are going to need to know which hunters took them and these were not ones I’ve encountered before, I’ll pay a visit to Chris Argent and get back to you.” Peter stopped and turned “Derek?”

Derek looked without speaking a response

He added “Try not to lose any more of your little pests, I mean pets.” And grinning, Peter took off before he acknowledge the growl that emitted from Derek.

Things were now more urgent than ever, they needed to get Stiles back to safety and his dad discharged and back to the loft. Obviously travelling in pairs was not going to prevent his pack from being taken so they stayed together and all headed to the hospital, Laura was not concerned about the threat to herself and opted to stay at the loft to ensure it remained secure for them on their return and be there should the beta’s be returned or hunters get in contact. Derek felt he had no time to waste, he had to get to Stiles now and keep him and everyone else safe from harm.

∞

Having received Scott’s text alerting the pack of the need to convene at the loft, Erica and Boyd were walking swiftly towards Boyd’s pick-up when a van pulled up and masked men grabbed them. If they had not have been momentarily distracted and stunned by the unexpected and speedy maneuverer their wolf form might have prevented their capture. However in the seconds it took for them to respond they were already being hurled into the van with the aid of a surge of electricity hitting them from tasers. They were then put in electrified wrist and neck cuffs and a continuous current prevented their shift. Erica whimpered and Boyd let out low grumbling sounds as their faces and muscles contorted through the constant and exhaustingly painful shocks. After a few moments they lost consciousness before coming too in distress and the cycle went over and over again. If the men who took them said anything they were not able to comprehend the speech in their over stimulated states. When they eventually arrived at what looked like a rundown loading warehouse, they were not able to communicate their thoughts on discovery that it was Gerrard Argent and John Stinlinski who greeted them.

∞

The pack arrived at the hospital and split into groups with Derek alone going to see Stiles and Noah whilst the others kept every corner of the place under surveillance for any type of threat that might appear. Thankfully it was Jordan Parrish who was keeping guard outside of the patient room so he was not prevented from going straight into the room. Stiles jumped up at the sudden appearance of him, he could smell the nervous energy rolling off of him and Derek just wanted to get him away from here and to a place of safety as soon as he could.

“Derek! What are you doing here? I told you I would call if anything changed or if you know John made an appearance but we are fine.”

Derek proceeded to come up to Stiles and seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were in the presence of his dad he held Stiles’ face and pulled him into an embrace. Stiles shivered awkwardly as he felt hot air being breathed over his neck and he was in serious danger of having a totally inappropriate reaction to the intimacy of the contact.

“Hi Derek.” Noah said in an unamused tone of voice and straight face before continuing “Just a handshake for me will do” he smiled to make the point.

Stiles blushed and pulled away “Derek, what’s wrong?”

Derek looked apologetic but somewhat relieved to have been reunited with his mate, regardless of his apparent desperation.

He explained the situation with Erica and Boyd but that he would not be able to mobilise the pack until they could ensure Stiles and Noah’s safety, he was not prepared to take any risks with their safety. Noah had attempted to get himself out of the bed there and then only to be abruptly pushed back down by his son.

Eventually they were able to speak with a Dr who was apprehensive about discharging the man prematurely but when it became clear that Noah had no intentions to stay for any longer he issued them with medications, dressings and instructions. It took some hours to do but they were on their way back to the loft by evening and the whole pack had arranged to stay together and work out a way of finding their missing pack members without putting anyone else in danger.

Meanwhile Peter had returned late in the evening and confirmed that Gerrard Argent was likely behind the ambush and kidnapping of their missing pack mates. Chris was apologetic and had offered his help once more to find his deviant father and help rescue the teens from him. Derek was less than impressed by the offer this time around as it was clear that simply taking his father out of town was not going to prevent the man from finding a way to resume his relentless pursuit of Derek and the pack.

“You can tell Chris to…” Derek growled in frustration

Stiles thankfully had stepped in and cut him off before he lost his shit completely. “Wait, think, Derek. It’s not Chris’ fault he has a shitty psychopath for a father”

The penny had dropped as Derek read between the lines, no one got to choose their parents. He was lucky for a while he had a loving close knit family, both his Mother and Father were exactly who he would choose even if they weren’t alive. He never would have wished them away or to change who they were. Stiles, Isaac, Chris and lots of people didn’t have the same experiences as him, they all had really crappy childhoods because the men that they called ‘Dad’ had been self-centred, wicked people. He swallowed back his ego and allowed humility to settle in. “Stiles, sorry you’re right.”

“So glad you both agree because I already asked him to get a group together and begin hunting the rogue hunters.” Peter added sardonically

When Chris called Peter an hour later he had figured out where they were keeping Erica and Boyd. The Argent had an underground bunker which was listed as an armoury where guns and ammo were secured for the Argent family’s legitimate rare and antique arms business. Chris had installed his own surveillance cameras and audio whilst his Father had been gone and he had been alerted to activity there via email which he had checked after meeting with Peter. CCTV had confirmed that this was where he was keeping the missing werewolves.

“There’s one other thing you should know.” Peter added with a measure of suspense unappreciated by his impatient nephew

“WHAT? Will you just say Peter, don’t you think this is a bad time for a guessing game?” Derek half shouted, Stiles placed a soothing hand on Derek’s bicep which seemed to cool his off somewhat and Peter tracked the movement, seemingly intrigued by the boy’s unwitting power over his mate.

“Chris said one other besides Gerrard was behind this… John Stilinski is working with him.”

Stiles shook involuntarily at the revelation but remained tight lipped and it was Derek’s turn to offer him some comfort as he immediately pulled an arm around him and closer to himself in a motion which was protective and loving.

Derek spoke “What’s their move here, this is obviously some sort of ploy to get to the pack and Stiles through us.” He thought for a few seconds then added “It doesn’t matter we will meet with Chris and take them both, John can rot in a cell and Chris better get to his father before I do.”

A group consisting; Derek, Scott and Peter were going to meet with Chris and his group and work out a strategy of attack. Leaving Laura and Isaac to watch Stiles and Noah at the loft, Stiles had tried to argue but it was clearly a battle he wasn’t going to win when all of the pack including Peter had agreed he was to stay put.

∞

Having secured Erica and Boyd, the hunters stood watch which Gerrard and John spoke

“It’s all in place John, they won’t see it coming.” Gerrard sneered, all too proud of himself and his scheming

“I hope you’re right Argent, I’ve lost a lot because of your failure.” John said angrily

“But with the boy’s inheritance you have a lot to gain remember that Stilinski, remember whose getting rid of Derek and his teenaged pack for you.” Gerrard asserted himself, his ego would not allow anyone to get the upper hand.

John considered this and equally as ego-centric he battled internally with the desire to put the old man in his place but he needed this to go right and he needed what Gerrard was providing for that to happen. “Sure, ok. I just need this to work out.”

“It will. Now, why don’t you check in with the asset?” Gerrard responded condescendingly, Stilinski could go to hell for all he cared but this was the closest he had ever been to successfully ridding Beacon Hills of Hale and reclaiming the territory as Argent hunting ground.

John text the asset: _Are you in place?_

Asset: _Yes._

John: _confirm when done and await further instructions._

Asset: _Yes Master._

John looked up from his phone and a smirk appeared on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I needed to get my ducks in a row...


	25. Running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the some of the pack go to find Erica and Boyd but Gerrard and John are a move ahead and have their sights on Stiles.

Stiles is sitting in Derek’s room where his Dad is laid up, resting and healing and despite the tension of the threat to the pack and John’s attempts to kill his Dad and intimidate him. Stiles takes a great deal of consolation and comfort from being able to sit close to his Dad, he hasn’t had time for it to sink in properly but he is elated that he has this man for a father.

As if he could read his mind from just his far off daydreaming glare, Noah squeezes Stiles’ hand “Hey kiddo, I know this must seem strange. It’s crazy -everything that’s happened the past couple of weeks.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled and nodded

“Is it stupid of me to say that it was worth it? Of course I would have preferred to not get shot by my estranged brother but to finally know you are my son it’s worth everything to me.”

“I am pretty awesome” Stiles joked but then his facial expression turned serious “I know what you mean though. I just need you to get better so that we can make up for lost time and do some dad and son things and put all this behind us.” He squeezed his dads hand back

They carried on the conversation in a similar way, talking about the things they hoped to do, the places they wanted to visit and various interests they wanted to share. After a while it was late and Stiles could see his dad was tiring out so he carefully reached forward and gave him a hug before leaving the room to let the man sleep.

He himself could not sleep though, his brain was wired with worry for Derek and the pack, he hadn’t had any messages or calls yet and he had been told not to contact them unless it was an emergency as they were likely going to need to be stealthy in their attack and retrieval op, so they couldn’t afford for their phones to light up or make any noises.

Stiles made his way back down stairs to make coffee and talk to Laura and Isaac but as he reached the bottom of the staircase he could hear a strange sound coming from the lounge. He walked forward to check it out.

He was still checking his phone every minute and it dropped from his hand and hit the hard wooden flooring as his eyes took in Isaac slumped on the ground by the sofa wheezing and trying to say something to him. He rushed over and knelt down to see what was wrong

“Isaac! What happened to you?” Stiles’ went wide eyes as they were fully focused on the struggling werewolf before him, he noticed black veins around Isaac’s neck and arm. “Wolfs bane?” He half questioned but knew from when Derek had been poisoned with the stuff that Isaac was afflicted with.

Isaac struggled to make coherent words but finally he wheezed out “Stiles,… Laura!” But it was too late, Stiles did not have time to react before he felt a sharp pain from a blow to the back of his head and his vision blacked out.

∞

After meeting with Chris, an unorthodox team of hunters and werewolves went in pursuit of Gerrard and John. Chris and the hunters would enter first, aided by the surveillance system and to ensure that there were not walking into a trap designed to capture Derek and his pack. They fully expected to encounter lethal booby traps akin to the adventures of Indiana Jones. They took extra painstaking time to navigate around the various turns and dark corners of the tunnels that lead to the armoury, the pack held back and kept a slow pace. They were all nearly out of their mind with frustration of drawing out Erica and Boyd’s rescue in this way, especially since they actually came upon zero resistance the whole way through, no traps, no surprise attacks, nothing. When Chris and his group reached the armoury they called out to Derek, knowing that he would hear them from the distance “All clear, come quick now. Your pack-mates are here.”

There was a rumble of collective growls as Derek, Peter and Scott sped up and reached the armoury. Erica and Boyd were affixed to a wire grid and attached to some wiring which was hooked up to a battery and laptop, the system was set to administer frequent high voltage shocks to their worn out bodies. Neither had the strength to even lift their heads to see as their rescuers arrived. Peter picked up the laptop and through it against the wall, Scott detached the wiring from his friends and helped Derek to bring them down from the grid. It was strange seeing Boyd so vulnerable as his loose limbs failed to take his weight and he collapsed on Derek who held him up. Peter stayed to talk with Chris as Scott and Derek half-carried their exhausted pack-mates to the exit.

When they reached the Camaro, Erica and Boyd were showing signs that their bodies were healing from the prolonged exposure to painful shocks. They were understandably anxious and fidgeting, looking all around as if they worried that they would be snatched up again and taken back for more torture. Scott handed them bottles of water and some energy bars he had brought with him, they practically snatched them from him. But before Erica could take a sip of the much needed liquid she paused. “Wait” she croaked out “Where’s Stiles?”

Derek turned around to meet her gaze “At the loft, why?”

“Who’s with him?” Boyd asked

“Noah, Isaac and Laura. Why?”

“We need to get to Stiles now, I think he’s in danger.”

Derek’s flashed red “Explain!” he growled making both of his beta’s in the back seat flinch from the aggressive sound. Scott gave him a warning look, Derek pulled off and sped back towards the loft.

Scott spoke calmly “Erica, what do you mean Stiles is in danger?” he looked back at Derek who was holding the steering wheel so tight it trembled under the pressure.

“Deaton. He called before-. Said come without Derek. Something we needed to know but it was sensitive.” Erica took a sip of water to enable further explanation “he said, he found out from analysis of Laura’s blood and visiting the Nemeton with a Druid friend. Someone did dark magic to bring her back, the spell was old so it took some time to find the right one. It gives control of the resurrected to the resurrector.”

Derek growled out of impatience “What does this mean about Stiles?”

“At the Bunker, we overheard John and Gerrard.” Erica looked at Boyd who nodded “John has someone who was in position to take Stiles and kill anyone who got in the way, they called them the ‘asset’.”

Scott looked dismayed “You think it’s Laura?”

“I don’t know. But Stiles…”

Derek was really pushing the speed on the Camaro, not thinking about anything but getting back to protect his mate.

∞

Stiles woke up to a pounding headache, he groaned and stirred before opening his eyes and searching his surroundings. He tried to move his arms and legs but they were bound with rope, not tight enough to cut off blood supply but tight enough that they allowed no give at all. He pulled and pulled, wiggling his wrists until they were painfully scuffed and still no progress was made in his escape attempt. He was sitting on a solid cold floor and the room was dimly lit but familiar to him, he was in a basement, one he had been in before. It was Dereks beneath the loft, he was surrounded by what looked like birthday decorations, a helium tank, barrels of beer and wrapped gifts. It would have filled him with endearment but he didn’t think this was the surprise that was planned for him.

“You’re awake.” Laura spoke, her eyes were flecked with red a show of Alpha power designed to scare prey.

“Laura?” Stiles squinted to see in the dark space where Laura emerged

Laura looked cooly like sge didn’t recognise the human in front of her

Stiles tried again “Lolly?” hoping that it would have the same effect of bringing Laura back from wherever her mind had gone.

Laura’s expression looked pained as she struggled with recognition before it was overcome once again with the cool look of an Alpha on an emotionless mission.

Her phone rang and she answered “Master.” She walked away from Stiles as she spoke but it was enough for Stiles to work out that something wasn’t right with her, someone was controlling her, she had a master. But who would have the power to pull something like that? He struggled to scoot forward and try to get within listening distance but it was no use and all it earnt him was a sore backside and aching wrists and ankles from the binds.

Gerrard and John were way ahead of Derek and his pack, having left for the loft before they had even arrived at the amoury. Gerrard sneered at his Son’s lack of wits, he knew Chris would have done something to keep an eye on him, he had gained access to the surveliance and used for his own benefit. They were minutes away from the loft, Laura had confirmed Isaac was well on his was out of this world and Stiles was restrained and ready for collection.

“Get up.” Laura returned and pulled Stiles up, half dragging him upstairs and towards the doors. Before they made it that far Laura unexpectedly stilled, she picked up a scent in the air and Isaac was missing from the spot where she had left him to die. She threw Stiles onto the sofa and turned to face Jackson who glanced at Stiles to make sure he was ok before rounding on Laura. They fought whilst Lydia stepped into the room and made her way to Stiles to unbind him using a knife from the kitchen.

“Isaac?” Stiles asked her

“He’s ok, I found the wolfsbane Laura used and burnt it for him, he just needs a few mins to come around and heal.”

“Lydia, I don’t think I have ever been so happy to see Jackson in all my life!” Stiles smiled and rubbed his sore wrists as Lydia pulled him away from the warring werewolves. Laura did not have enough time to do a full shift without making herself vulnerable for a small amount of time. The beta shift meant that she was slower and more on par with Jackson but she was an Alpha and had the edge. Jackson wouldn’t back down but he was quickly looking the worst wounded out of the two and needed back up urgently.

Stile’s hopes for backup were dashed when the doors banged open loudly and instead of Derek and the rest of the pack, Gerrard Argent and John walked in. John had a revolver pointed at Lydia and a hand out towards Stiles, indicating he wanted her to let go of him to avoid a bullet wound. Stiles stepped in front of Lydia instead, he had come to understand how cold and calculating the man was and did not trust him at all.

“Stiles, come here or your pretty red head is going to get a not so pretty makeover.” John warned

Lydia grabbed a hold of Stiles to pull him back when she felt the movement of his body, he turned to look at her “Lydia, run to the kitchen.” He gave her a look to remind her of something, namely the location of an additional pair of claws that would be very handy right now.

She looked worried and tear travelled down her face as she hesitated “Stiles? Are you sure you will be ok?”

“Lydia, just go please.” Stiles said sternly and she moved quickly away as Stiles walked toward John. As soon as he got within grabbing distance the man roughly reached for him and wrapped a hand around his chest with the gun in the other he spoke closely into his ear. “I told you to behave Stiles.” His grip tightened to a bruising level and made Stiles wince but he remained silent.

Gerrard pointed a crossbow toward the fighting werewolves in front of him and shot both of them. Stiles screamed out “Noooo, what have you done?”

“My job boy, they’re unnatural vicious beasts and need putting down.”

Stiles cried fresh tears looking at Laura and Jackson slumped on the floor with wounds to their chest and abdomen, bleeding but not healing as thick black lines spread through them.

Laura spoke in between coughing blood “Stiles, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles realised she was back to her usual self, he looked at her with sorrow and regret “Laura, why?”

“I can answer that for you boy, I got a witch to perform dark magic on the nemeton to bring her back, originally I was going to let Derek get used to having his sister back and then kill her again to make him suffer but then. All that happened with you and your Dad came to me for help, I gave him control of Laura when I realised to hurt Derek the most I needed to kill you. I’m sorry to have to miss Derek’s face when he sees the first of his pack to die but he will get used to it. One by one he will lose everyone and then I’ll give him a choice to end himself or I’ll put him down.” Argent turned his arrow towards Stiles and went to pull the trigger.

John reacted by turning his gun on Gerrard and Stiles was bubbling with anger, he struggled to get away from John, head butting him in the process and cracking the man’s nose which bleed profusely.

A loud growl rippled through the building as Isaac pounced at Gerrard, knocking the bow from his hand.

John used the distraction and grabbed Stile’s arm and twisted it up behind his back and then cracked him hard on the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Stiles’ head whipped to the side and then he passed out.

John lifted Stiles and ran out to make a getaway. Behind him he could hear screams as Argent pleaded for mercy -which didn’t seem forthcoming. John put Stiles in the back of the van Argent had been driving and finding the keys conveniently still in the ignition he started the thing up.

Two hands pulled the cab’s driver side door clean off its hinges and John reached for his gun but it was too late. Derek through the man to the ground and grabbing him by the scruff he slammed him back into the van knocking him out cold.

Scott reached Stiles first and carefully pulled him from the back of the van into a carry hold. He was breathing but had two gashes on his head, one at the back and one wider one on his temple where the skin and hair surround it was a deep blood red. Stiles wouldn’t wake up, Scott tried to bring him around by speaking to him but the boy was unresponsive. Derek took him and ran to the loft, Scott followed and taking in the horror scene as they entered. Stiles was laid on the sofa whilst they checked on Laura and Jackson, Isaac gave the arrows laced with the poison to Derek and they scraped the residue into the ailing wolves’ wounds , strengthen alight and left them to heal before he turned all his attention back to Stiles.

Noah had made his way downstairs looking pale at the struggle but even worse for the sight of the carnage before him. Gerrard was dismembered in the corner and Stile’s was lying still on the sofa as Derek frantically tried to rouse him. He approached and checked Stiles’ pupils, they were dilated indicating a head trauma. Derek lifted him and ran to the Camaro, not stopping until he was at the hospital.


	26. Sometimes I feel like giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is taken to hospital and the situation is critical, Isaac and Scott take care of Gerrard and John is finally taken away.

Erica and Boyd made their way back to the loft with John Stilinksi in tow, they weren’t going to the let man get away with everything he’d done and he had proven to be quite slippery. They saw Derek speeding off with an unconscious Stiles and it took all of their will not to give chase and follow the sleek black vehicle as it tore up the road.

Everyone looked at them as they approached the entrance, Scott looked like he wanted to murder John and Noah looked with disgust at the man.

Erica was the first to speak “Is Stiles going to be alright?” She couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes as she recalled how lifeless he looked as Derek carried him to the car.

Everyone in the room was visibly distraught and no one wanted to answer but then Noah seemed to kick into action. Even in his weakened state he knew that they needed to be strong for Stiles and handle everything here whilst they waited for news from Derek.

“I have to believe he will be ok.” After a few seconds of adjusting his composure, pushing back some upsetting thought, he received a text message from Derek to tell them they had arrived at the hospital and Stiles was collected from him on a gurney and wheeled away with several medics telling him to stay. Stiles had seen that place all too often for someone of his age.

“We need to sort this place out and get him (indicating John) to jail where he belongs.” John was still out from the manhandling that Derek gave him, he was lucky that Derek was more concerned with Stiles or he might be missing a few body parts a bit like Gerrard who was literally in every corner of the room at the moment.

∞

Scott and Isaac cleaned up Gerrard and disposed of him in the preserve in a nice deep hole which he metaphorically dug himself by doing all that he did to Derek and the pack. When Scott had finished he noticed that Isaac sunk to the ground on his knees and looked pale and shaken. Scott came to sit next to him and put a hand around his shoulder but waited for Isaac to speak first, a little unsure what was going through his mind.

Isaac looked at Scott like as if he was surprised by the action, Scott was known to be ill-tolerant of anyone that took another person’s life regardless of the circumstances. But he didn’t seem judgemental or disgusted by Isaac, he seemed genuinely concerned by his distress. After a few moments of steadying breaths Isaac spoke…

“I just saw red, he shot Jackson and Laura and was going to kill Stiles. But I couldn’t stop, I just lost my temper and tore him to pieces.” He put his head in his hands and Scott squeezed his shoulder lightly

“Isaac, you were defending Stiles.” Scott looked with empathy at his half-brother, he was such a gentle person most of the time, enduring personal suffering and never losing himself so this would be difficult for him to cope with that he had taken a life – even Gerrard Argent and even in defence to save the lives of his friends he would still carry it with him and he didn’t deserve that.

Isaac nodded but he looked sickly pale as he replayed in his mind his actions and regretted them bitterly.

They stayed there for a little while longer before Scott stood and held a hand out for Isaac who looked at him trying to understand the change in his friend but took the hand anyway and they walked rather than ran back to the loft.

For a while they just walked in companionable silence, Scott knew Isaac needed some time to come to terms with the fact that he had taken a life. But then Isaac asked him something and he didn’t know how to respond right away.

“Scott, there’s something I have been meaning to ask you about.”

Scott was sure it would be something about recent events and being filled with compassion for Isaac he unthinkingly replied “Sure, you can ask me anything.”

“Before, when we were planning what to do about John being a threat that we needed to protect Stiles and his dad from. You were looking at me strangely for a while but then when you noticed that I had noticed you looked uncomfortable like you couldn’t look at me after.” They had stopped walking, Scott’s heart rate had picked up with the stress of the topic and it was obvious to both himself and Isaac that the question was hitting a nerve. Isaac saw his physiological reaction as confirmation that he was right and something was going on with him. “What’s going on Scott?”

 _Shit,_ Scott thought to himself. “Isaac, I eh… I’m not sure this is the time. I want to talk to you about something but it involves someone else and it might be best if that person were here to speak to you as well.”

Isaac nodded but did not look happy with the answer, he was too conflicted to push it so he took off on a run towards the loft and Scott flanked him.

∞

John groaned overdramatically “My head, that goddamned mongrel nearly broke my neck.” He looked up and shut up instantly as he was surrounded by a room of angry people all giving him looks that might have been deadly if they could be.

Noah approached and sat closer to him he didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him in pain so he restrained himself from punching him. “How could you do this to him? Are you so wicked that you would try to take everything and everyone he loves from him?”

John narrowed his eyes at his brother, clearly there was no love lost between them. But then John always put himself first so building loving relationships which required self-sacrifice were not his forte. The only person he could honestly say he ever loved besides himself was Claudia and originally he only started dating her because he knew that his stepping in when his brother was gone would hurt Noah. Claudia had lost hope that Noah would return and for many years John was a genuinely loving husband and seemingly committed husband. When she died though he had not honoured her memory by looking after Stiles, he had given up on love altogether and something inside him had twisted up.

“That boy has caused me so much trouble. I just regret not hitting him harder.” He smiled a watched as Noah visibly struggled not to beat the living shit out of him but he couldn’t put his progress back when he needed to be there to help take care of his son.

Peter was hovering at the entrance, no one had noticed him come in but he watched the whole thing play out and seeing that Noah was angry but in no state to do anything about it he approached John “Allow me” he smiled at John who had looked at him with fear as Peter punched him hard, knocking him out along with a couple of teeth and deepening the nose fracture that Stiles had started earlier.

Noah stood and approached Peter who looked at him wondering if maybe he had misread the situation but then the man held out his hand and shook Peters. “Thanks”

“Anytime.” Peter replied then looking around he went to speak with Jackson who had arrived earlier from London ahead of Stiles’ birthday party. The group were talking, Laura was apologising profusely, but no one blamed her since she was not in her right mind when John and Gerrard had been controlling her. Jackson explained how Gerrard had done something similar to him back when he was a kanima.

When Scott and Isaac came back, Isaac hovered at the entrance, staring at the spot where he had pounced on Gerrard, the mess was gone and the loft had been cleared of debris. Noah looked to Scott and asked him whether his father would be able to come and apprehend John as he knew more about the case than anyone. Scott avoided looking at Isaac as he phoned his Dad and within the hour himself and two squad cars from the sheriffs dept arrived at the loft. John decided to stay silent and that suited everyone as they didn’t want to hear him come up with bullshit lies. Scott and Noah gave a statement that revolved around John coming to kidnap Stiles but no mention of werewolves or Gerrard Argent.

Rafael noticed how quiet and nervous Isaac looked and approached him “Hey, are you ok?”

Isaac looked at Scott’s Dad and realised that he suspected something was off about the story so taking a deep breath he stepped forward “Yes Sir, I’m just worried about Stiles.”

Rafael seemed to accept that but turned to Scott and speaking quietly he said “Son, I’m going to escort John to the station but when I can I will come and see you and then we will talk about what really happened here tonight.”

Scott just nodded in agreement.

∞

Derek had audibly followed Stiles as he was taken through to an exam room, he heard doctors give instructions for tests and scans to nurses and he knew all the possible brain trauma’s they were investigating including; drugs overdose, brain swelling, clotting… Finally they diagnosed his with a concussion due to a traumatic brain injury. When he finally came back from scans he was put in a private patient room and had remained unconscious. Derek had called Noah and updated them on the situation, he did not want the pack to turn up yet so he asked Scott to bring Noah to the hospital.

Derek and Scott were not allowed in the room but Noah was able to sit in the chair next to Stiles and wait and pray that he came back to them soon. Eventually the doctor had come to speak with Noah and explained the results of the scan.

“He has a hairline fracture on the side of his skull and a small bleed but no clotting or swelling. The injury is serious but could have been worse. When he came in his pupils were dilated due to the trauma and they have since begun to react to light which is a good sign. However I do not wish to give you false hope, there’s a chance that Stiles might suffer convulsions, loss of speech, confusion but sometimes people with this type of injury become stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness, a coma-like state.”

“Are you say that he may not wake up?” Noah was crying and squeezed his son’s hand

“Mr Stilinski, at this time there is no way of knowing how Stiles’ brain will cope with the trauma, the next 24 hours will be critical. If after this time he doesn’t wake up the chances that he will are significantly lower.”

Speaking through grief as he looked at Stiles, laying down on the bed with his bandaged he appeared so young and innocent, it was heart breaking to consider that this might be how his life ended. “What can we do, Please tell me what can we do to save him? Is there a specialist who could come and see him?” He pleaded

“Mr Stilinski, we have done everything that we can do for now, we must keep him comfortable and wait on Stiles now.” The doctor asked whether he had any further questions before he was called away.

Derek having heard everything that the Doctor said had managed to sneak passed the nursing staff and came into the room to sit and wait at Stiles’ bed. In the hope that he would hear then he spoke to him about all the things he was planning for his birthday, he told him about the plans for the Hale Mansion which were going to be his surprise. He told him how Peter had managed to get the original architect’s designs so that a new house could be constructed based on those but with a few changes. He wanted a room installed for every member of the pack so that they would always have a place to come back to no matter where life took them, he wanted their room to be the largest with ensuite bathroom and a smaller room adjacent which could be there for him to use as his study and games room for him, Scott and Isaac. He just kept talking through tears, not willing to accept that all these ideas, these dreams might never become a reality if Stiles didn’t wake up.

Noah had fallen asleep to Derek’s voice, his hand was still holding Stiles’ hand but the man was bone tired from over exerting himself, having only been discharged himself recently, it was Stiles who had kept his spirits up, given him hope to cling to for a future of Father-Son memory-building, he was sure that without that he would never himself be able to recover. He had no energy, the energy that seemed to pass from Stiles to everyone he loved had been suspended from the world in one quick moment in time, John had done that he had taken joy out of the world and replaced it with spite.

“Puppy?”

Noah thought maybe he was still asleep but as he opened his eyes he saw Derek on the other side of Stiles, holding his other hand. “Derek did you say something?”

Derek looked at him and indicated to Stiles whose eyes were open and he squeezed his dad’s hand back.

“Puppy.” Stiles spoke quietly

“Stiles, you’re in the hospital.” Noah said, wondering if this was what the doctor meant by confusion

“I know, I could smell the bleach and hospital food before I was awake!” Stiles said matter of factly

“What do you mean by puppy Stiles?” Derek tried.

“The house would be a home if we got a puppy, can we get one?” Stiles asked Derek

“You heard me talking?” Derek smiled, relief flooded him as he realised Stiles was his usual self. “You can have whichever puppy you want, just never leave us.”

“Yay” Stiles smiled and Noah laughed through streams of tears of joy. 


	27. Pop champagne and raise a toast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles recovers a fair bit and comes home to a surprise and a nice birthday present.

It was not long after Stiles had woken up before Scott stuck his head around the door of Stiles hospital room, he looked flushed and embarrassed and it was obvious why when his mother Melissa followed him in looking stern “This one tried to sneak passed the nurses station but should have known my shift had begun and nothing and no one makes it past my watch!”

“Sorry Mom, I just needed to see how Stiles was doing.” Scott looked like a little boy having been caught doing something naughty by his parent.

Stiles smiled “Hey Scott!” … “Hello Mrs McCall, is it ok if Scott comes in for a little while?”

“Five minutes” she turned to her son and told him before looking back at Stiles and using a much sweeter voice “Stiles, honey how are you feeling?”

Scott eagerly walked over to his best friend’s side, near Noah and touched a leg which considering both of Stiles’ hands were still being held it was the next best place for the much needed touch that the werewolf needed rather than full on hugging him but he was fairly certain that wouldn’t go down well.

“My head feels like it’s been ripped off and stuck back on with sticky tape and I have had an itchy nose since I woke up.” He indicated that he was unable to relief his itch because he did not have use of either hand. Noah let up first, chuckling at just how long his son might have put up with the sensation for them.

Melissa gave him a smile and came over to check his stats before reminding Scott and Derek that patient visiting time was up in a few minutes.

“Stiles, I was so worried about you, we all were. I will never again take you for granted, I love you bro.” Scott said, looking a lot like a puppy that had been kicked – Stiles momentarily reconsidered whether they needed to buy an actual puppy or whether Scott would fill that role but then he settled on wanting a puppy too.

“I love you too Scotty.” Stiles tapped his hand with his new found free one “Is Laura and Jackson ok and what are we going to do about John and…”

“You don’t need to worry about that, it’s all been handled and everyone’s ok. Gerrard not included but he won’t be troubling anyone ever again.” Noah returned, effectively reminding Stiles that he needed to keep calm and his blood pressure from getting too high because of his head.

“But what about Laura and the control that they had on her?” Stiles asked “What if John makes contact with her again and gets her to kill us all in our sleep?” Stiles couldn’t help working himself up again with worry.

“Laura snapped out of it when she was shot with wolfs bane and John is not going to be able to make contact with her for the foreseeable future, seeing as he will be going directly to jail. Deaton is helping to complete a transference spell on the nemeton so that he won’t have power over her.” Derek explained and then took a deep breath showing Stiles that he needed to do the same.

Stiles did take a deep breath, he didn’t want to get himself in a state and although he has intravenous pain killers he was starting to feel his head throb where it had been hit. “That’s good. But wait….you said transference, what does that mean?”

“Deaton said if he broke the original magic there was every chance that Laura would die again. So the magic needed to remain intact but transferred to another person who could be trusted never to control Laura purposefully.” Derek smiled “Laura agreed that she wanted that person to be you.”

“Stiles’ face turned a pretty shade of pink from a blush “that’s, that’s nice to know someone trusts me with their life like that but what if something happens to me?”

Derek looked worried “Nothing will happen to you Stiles, we will protect you with our lives and Laura said she would too so it makes perfect sense to her for it to be you.”

“Ah ok.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say, he had so many questions but then Melissa came back in to evict her son and Derek. “Dad, you should go with Derek as well you need rest.”

“Scott will take Noah back to the loft.” Derek spoke as they were making their way out, he stopped and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips, it was soft and pure love conveyed by such a simple action. Noah kissed his sons forehead and Scott waved as he found it difficult still not to make a puppy pile on his friend.

∞

Stiles was in hospital for another 2 days and on the day of his 18th Birthday he awoke to a room filled to the brim with balloons, flowers and a big wolf plushy. It was overkill and did not please the stern ward matron on the morning shift who would have removed everything if it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was due to be discharged. After a morning of radio silence and no visitors he was beginning to wonder where everyone was, he had got himself dressed and was waiting for medication when the door to his room opened and Derek walked inside looking apprehensive and a little freaked out about the abundance of brightly coloured things inside the room, it was obvious that he wasn’t behind it. It didn’t call for Sherlock to unlock the mystery, just from sheer mass of magical birthday décor, Stiles knew that Lydia had managed to come whilst he was asleep.

“Hey Stiles, are you ready to get out of here?” Melissa walked passed the wolf with visual sensory overload and brought bags of medication to her patient then explained the instructions of how to take them and how to look after himself when he was home.

Derek finally snapped out of it when Melissa brought in an obligatory patient-discharge wheelchair for Stiles to leave in.

“Hey, Sourwolf. Welcome back but can we take that please” Stiles said pointing to the large fluffy wolf teddy which he had already nick-named Der-bear in his head.

When they got back to the loft but it was quiet, Stiles had tried to leap up the stairs two at a time to get in and see his dad and friends as quickly as possible but that plan had been abruptly prevented when Derek had growled something about him overdoing things. Then with much protesting that fell on deaf werewolf ears, Derek had lifted Stiles in a bridal carry and leapt with him two stairs at a time. It was not a compromise that Stiles’ ego bore well but at least he had put him down when they reached the loft doors so that no one could witness his complete emasculation.

Derek turned the lock and Stiles had pushed himself through with eagerness to see everyone but his heart almost dropped out of his chest when he looked and saw absolutely no one there to meet him. “Where is everyone?” He asked Derek looking and sounding disappointed, he made his way into the living room but there was zero sign of life so he flopped on the sofa trying to compose his face so that he didn’t look so sad. He took a deep steadying breath

“SURPRISE!!!” everyone appeared from behind the sofa and from every corner and obscure hiding place in the open-plan building

“SHIT-FUCK….YOU FUCKERS!!!” Stiles jumped up like he was about to karate chop someone, he didn’t even know martial arts but in that moment his body and mind had decided to re-enact a scene from a knock off Jackie Chan movie. It elicited laughter from Jackson who enjoyed how much Stiles pretty much shit himself.

“Stilinski, you totally shat yourself” Jackson verbally confirmed his thoughts

“Fuck you Jackass, but also thanks for you know saving me.”

“This moment was worth taking an arrow for!” Jackson kept laughing

Derek wasn’t too impressed though, he had been against trying to induce a cardiac event in his mate but he had been well and truly out-voted by everyone who had assured him that Stiles loved surprises. He was instantly at Stiles' side, rubbing soothing circles into his back and apologising profusely.

“It’s ok Derek, It was nice but shit you really got me” Stiles laughed

Lots of people turned up after that, all his old high school friends and his Dad and a few people from the station he had gotten to know over the years. The evening had some surprises for him including a mass birthday cake in the shape of Derek’s penis courtesy of Erica who continuously reminded them both that with his age came additional milestones – namely they could now legally have sex. It was incredibly awkward when his dad saw it and Derek looked murderously at Erica all evening but aside from that he had a good time. It was getting late and Stiles was tiring out so Derek cleared the place out, Stiles realised when it was completely quiet that Derek had even sent Isaac and Peter away so they had the loft to themselves finally.

“Wow, that was amazing aside from you know all the cringey innuendo this birthday rocked.”

“How are you feeling, are you tired?” Derek asked, he held Stiles cheek and looked at him like he was trying to ascertain whether Stiles needed rest.

“A little.” Stiles said quietly, he had hoped that the reason Derek had cleared the place out was so they could both finally be together but Derek was more concerned about his health and whilst that was endearing he didn’t want endearing right, no he wanted something more ravenous.

Still he didn’t want to complain and ruin a perfectly good night, besides tomorrow was another day. Derek locked up as Stiles made his way to their bedroom and had a quick wash before changing and slipping under the covers. Derek follow after him and Stiles lay his head on the pillow but tracked Derek’s every move with his eyes until finally he came over and got into the bed on the other side. Wearing bottoms but no top, at least Stiles got to snuggle up close to him, draping his arm over his bare chest and Derek’s hand slipped behind him making trails with his finger up and down Stiles’ spin. The touch was soothing but also made his skin tingle and Stiles found himself almost copying the action up and down Derek’s chest, each sweep daring to venture lower towards Derek’s happy trail.

Stiles chanced a peek at Derek’s face who was watching his every move and when he dipped his hand beneath the waistband and brushed Derek’s hard cock he heard a hitch in his breath.

“Stiles, you don’t have t I mean we don’t have to do this tonight. We can wait until you are fully recovered…”

“No, I want you now Derek. Please?”

Derek paused for a moment considering whether or not to give in would be selfish because he wanted Stiles so much but then could he refuse him this on his birthday?

“I, Stiles…”

“Shhhh, just let me” Stiles closed the gap between them and kissed Derek quiet

Derek kissed back and mentally though “Fuck it” before turning them so that he was now straddling Stiles. “I’ll do the heavy lifting, it’s your birthday after all.” He grinned wolfishly before proceeding the take Stile’s clothes off of him and taking his own pants off he stopped to admire the pale smooth skin of Stiles body with a few little moles here and there. Then dipping down he took Stile’s cock into his mouth in one swift movement that had Stiles babbling and grabbing hold of the sheet with both hands and as Derek licked up and down the shaft he chuckled at the expletives and nonsense coming from his lover.

“Derek, it too much I’m gonna…” Derek released him and trailed kissed up his chest before launching into his mouth so that Stiles could taste his own sex.

“Sure you want to?” Derek asked again

“Please Derek, I need you inside of me now.” Stiles pleaded and it sent Derek wild as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the beside draw and putting a fair amount on his fingers he slowly massaged Stiles rim, Stiles was writhing and begging for penetration Derek was enjoying the noises he was making come out of Stiles and especially was the groan when he finally slipped his first finger inside.

“Ok?” He checked

“Yeh..more…please Derek come on”

Derek smiled and moving his finger in circular motions he added a second and third until he was satisfied that he had stretched him enough. By this point Stiles was a blubbering mess and so close to climaxing, Derek was sure that he himself would not last long considering the moans that had made him ache now. He rubbed lube up his own cock and lining up with Stiles’ entrance he slowly pushed past the rim and continued until his was fully inside.

He stilled until Stiles adjusted to the stretch and then when Stiles started to get impatient again he begun thrusting in and out in slow and unhurried movements at first. When both of them were groaning in pleasure he thrusted faster and a little harder, Stiles came first practically screaming Derek’s name and holding onto his sides firmly then Derek thrust another few times before he filled Stiles up and then rode out his climax before carefully laying back and pulling Stiles onto his chest. Stiles was wordless for the first time in a long time but he looked completely blissed out and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
